A Fighter's Story
by Jazz the Wolf Demon
Summary: Complete! Kagome is a professional fighter, but when she is banished from the ring because of her wish to compete in a tournament, it may be up to a retired fighter with scars of his own to help her cope.
1. A Future in Turmoil

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I only use him to suit my own means.  
  
A Fighter's Story  
  
Chapter 1   
  
The torrential rain pounded the windshield of Kagome's black Honda Civic. The headlights of her car cut through the rain and fell upon the freshly paved road. The pitch blackness of the night was only broken by the temporary flash of a lightning bolt. The highway leading her back to the city was deserted apart from herself. Kagome held the steering wheel firmly with one hand and rubbed her left temple with the other. The councils' words still rang in her mind and drifted in the air around, like they were still being said.  
  
"Miss Higurashi, you are an exceptional fighter, and we regretfully inform you, that although you possess great skill and talent, this tournament does not accept females under any circumstances. Women simply can not enter. Do you understand that Miss Higurashi?" Kagome's hand flexed under the grip she had on the steering wheel.  
  
"We also want to express our frustration at your continuing requests. From this day forth, you are forbade from participating in any further martial arts competitions." That was the blow that crushed Kagome's world and sent it spiraling into a blackness that she had never known in all of her twenty five years. It was the fifth attempt of hers to qualify as an entry in the Kiyomatsu Tournament, and again, she had been turned down...again. This time, however, she had been banished from the world of organized fighting. A world she had lived in all the years of her life.   
  
Finally, she spotted the lights of the city on the horizon. Kagome sighed heavily as she drove slowly down the quiet, water-logged streets. When she was still several blocks from her apartment, Kagome spotted the flashing neon sign of a bar.   
  
She pulled into the dark parking lot that was mostly empty, save for a few trucks and motorcycles at the far end. The Black Mist Tavern blinked at her in neon violet lettering. Kagome stepped out of the car and into the rain. She was clad in her black trench coat that reached down passed her knees, refracting the rain as it hit her. She wore black jeans and a black long-sleeved shirt that fit to her body. Her black boots sprayed water in all directions as she walked through the puddle infested parking lot. She wore no hood or hat, her slightly curling black hair hanging a few inches past her shoulders was exposed to the water. Before she walked into the bar, she checked her pockets for some money, and rubbed away any trace that she had been crying from her sapphire eyes.  
  
When the door creaked open, the eyes of the few sober customers watched the five foot, ten woman enter. Kagome saw that three men were sitting at the table closest to the door, truckers, most likely. Off in the corner there was another table inhabited by a pair of men and a pair of women. They looked like bikers, wearing leather. There was a lone figure at the bar, behind the counter. The bartender. He was wiping off a few glasses with a cloth, but didn't look up.  
  
"What can I get for you?" The bartender's voice carried a disinterested tone. He still didn't look up at her as she sat down on a stool at the counter. Kagome looked up at him, taking a quick assessment of him before focusing all her attention on the booze. He was taller then she was, broad and leanly built. His hair was a shocking silver color that she thought for sure couldn't be natural. It was held back at the nape of his neck. His eyes were a golden amber color, the same warm color as the bottles of alcohol that lined the shelves behind him. Kagome sized him up as a good-looking loser.  
  
"A shot of scotch," she said, slapping a wad of bills down in the tile. Scotch would be her only friend tonight. The warm amber liquid that soothed any pain and warmed every part of the body.   
  
"Gimme a second wench." He grabbed a small glass and filled it with an amber liquid and placed it down in front of her. Kagome was too far down the self-pity trail to retort the statement as she downed the shot the moment it was placed before her, then asked for another. After the second shot, Kagome considered that they were gone to quickly for her liking.   
  
"Hey..." she said to the bartender, trying to get his attention from where he had wandered to the other end of the bar. "Can I get a glass of beer?" He sighed and grabbed a mug, filling it to the top with foamy liquid.   
  
The bartender watched as Kagome drank her beer. When it was gone, she stared at the empty mug with her hand on her forehead. "Ugg," she muttered. How are you gonna get through this one Kagome? Fighting has been your whole life, since you were five years old, but what are you going to do now, now that it's over? I'll have to get a job now. Maybe Sango and Miroku could help me out there. Maybe. Before she could finish this train of thought, she felt a rush. Her head swam as the dizziness claimed her for a moment, she swayed on her stool.  
  
"Are you alright?" The bartender asked, coming out from behind the counter and assessing her with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Fine, just fine." She sighed and steadied herself on the counter. She gripped the tile hard until her knuckles turned white. Alcohol and Kagome Higurashi never mixed well, always went for her equilibrium instead of her speech or motor skills.   
  
"You certainly don't look fine, are you gonna be alright?"   
  
"I can handle myself, thanks." She leaned back a little from the counter as the dizziness left her and the numbness slowly began to receded. Desperate for a few more minutes of painlessness, Kagome grabbed her empty glass. "Do you think I could get another?"  
  
"Don't you think you've had enough?" he asked her with a slightly alarmed and surprised expression. She smiled grimly.  
  
"There's not enough alcohol in the state of Nevada for me to have enough." He warily took the glass from her hand and refilled it with the foamy beer, and put it back in her hand. He still watched her with a skeptical expression.  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, my judgment isn't clouded. My balance is shot for the evening, but hell, the night is young." She took another long drink from her glass and winced as another wave of drunken dizziness washed over her. She suddenly felt herself falling over from her stool and her reaction was too slow to stop the inevitable collision with the floor. Suddenly, they were a pair of hands gripping her upright.  
  
The bartender had seen her falling over and was able to grab her before she fell over completely. He righted her and sat back down, his hands still on her shoulders. "Are you sure you're alright?" She looked at him for a second, sapphire eyes showing no signs of all the drinks she had consumed, and then started laughing. For no reason other then disgust at her own self pity, Kagome laughed.  
  
"Truly, I've never been farther from alright in my life, but that's what bars are for isn't it? To drink away your troubles." He inwardly recoiled, she was too close to something he'd rather not begin thinking of.  
  
"Come on, let me help you to your car." Kagome gave a weak protest and got to her feet on her own, but almost collapsed the next second later.   
  
Once out in the parking lot, Kagome went through her pockets and extracted her keys. "Here you are, little buggers. Keys are hard to keep tract of." She held them in her palm for a second, feeling the cool metal on her skin as the rain misted across her face. The torrential rain had lightened to a misty fuzz where it doesn't really rain, only coat the air with grayness.  
  
"Is there anyone you can call to pick you up?" The bartender was talking to her again. She seemed to digest his question, but she was really contemplating calling Sango or not. What was it she had said when Kagome left? Ah yes, "alcohol is not the way to solve problems" and "If you get your sorry ass drunk, don't call me for a ride". For a second, Miroku streaked across her mind like lightning, but he had been working overtime lately and needed his rest. Not to mention Rin and Shippou. Those two children really didn't need to be woken up in the middle of the night but their drunken godmother trying to grub a ride.   
  
"No." She had been silent so long he didn't think she'd answer. It appeared as though she was thinking of possibilities, but then she dismissed them all. The bartender sighed to himself. He knew who she was, he could tell right off from the moment she sat down in the bar. Kagome Higurashi. She was a promising young athlete in the field of martial arts. She had raw talent and a unique style, the makings of a real champion. Why in hell would she be getting drunk at a bar in the middle of the night? How many problems could she possibly have? She was still fighting, still on top of the world, having it all. He bit back the rising anguish and focused on helping her.  
  
"Which car is yours?" She pointed to her car in the back part of the parking lot. He helped her towards it, his arm around her waist and her arm around his shoulders.  
  
When they got to the car, he took the keys from her hand and unlocked the door. He looked from the front seat to her. She was sitting on the hood of the car, her head in her hands, face blocked by a curtain of black hair. She was rubbing her eyes, trying to hold back that feeling of utter drunkenness. "Do you want me to drive you home?" She looked up at him in surprise.  
  
"Sure you could manage it Mr. Dai?" His eyes shot to her. She knew who he was. How in the hell did she know that? He had left organized fighting before she reached his level. Yet, she knew his name and there was a sober expression in her vivid blue eyes. "You are him right, Inuyasha Dai?"  
  
"Yeah," he grumbled, almost inaudibly. "That's me."  
  
"Ah, see? I'm not so drunk that I can't tell a fighter when I see one."  
  
"Neither am I, Miss Higurashi." Kagome looked at him with a crooked smile.  
  
"I'm flattered that you'd know my same, seeing as how we've never fought at the same time."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I still watch the fights." Kagome nodded, smile faded. Now she was dark again. "Do you want me to take you home or not?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "Sure, if it'll make you feel better. I don't think I can wrap myself around a pole when I only live five blocks away."  
  
"Good, then I don't need to taunt directions out of you."  
  
"Do you know Garden Terrace Apartments?"  
  
"Yes I do," Inuyasha replied, helping Kagome to the passenger side door before head back around to the driver's side.  
  
"That's where I live, 7A."  
  
"Then I will get you there in one piece."  
  
"Yay," Kagome said none too happily. She curled up on her seat and let Inuyasha drive her home with a sigh and a lot of regrets. "I didn't know you were still living in this city," she commented idly. "I thought you left when you retired from the tournament circuit."  
  
"I did leave, for a while," Inuyasha replied mysteriously. "But I couldn't stay away forever."  
  
"Everyone's got to be somewhere," Kagome quipped, thinking of what her father always said. But her father was all the way in Grand Lake, looking after the shrine. Back home, where Kagome would like to be right now. She was not at home, and her father was not here to offer any coco-advice. This she'd have to do on her own, and hope to God she didn't fuck it up like she always did.Far in her thoughts, Kagome didn't notice that they had pulled into the parking lot of Kagome's apartment. "How will you get home?" she asked him suddenly.  
  
"I live in the apartment above the bar," Inuyasha commented off-handedly. "I can walk home. But will you be okay?"  
  
"But of course," Kagome said with a smile, getting out of the car and walking toward her apartment. Inuyasha handed her the keys to the car. "Have a good night."  
  
"Sleep it off. Whatever made you come to the bar tonight can't be that bad. Things have a way of working themselves out, for better or worse." Kagome flinched. She waved a hand over her shoulder and disappeared inside her building. Inuyasha watched, making sure she was safe--albeit drunk. With a sigh and heavy thoughts of his own, he left the parking lot, hands in his pockets, and returned to his place.  
  
A/N: This is my baby. I actually wrote this story as an original work which I submitted in my creative writing class. But I decided to lengthen it and use it as a fanfiction. I really love this idea, it gets VERY romantic further into it. I hope you like it! 


	2. The Pizza Boy

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever, own Inuyasha. The characters are only pawns in my mindless chess game of life.  
  
A Fighter's Story  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning with a hangover and a 'VERY' angry best friend pounding on her door. Most of the night before had been a blur. She remembered the council and the verdict and the bar. Hell, she even remembered her old hero Inuyasha Dai, driving her drunk-ass home. A disgusted smile played on her face as she got out of bed and realized she was still fully dressed.   
  
"Kagome, I know you're home," the voice from the door called at her again. "You're car is outside." There was a pause as Kagome lurched herself from the bedroom and toward the doorway. Then a bang sounded again as an open-handed fist collided with her door. "Will you stop moping and open the fucking door?!"  
  
"Christ Sango," Kagome whined, finally pulling the door open. A very unhappy woman filled her doorway, then pushed inside. Mrs. Sango Houshi was not a woman to be trifled with, but especially when she was pissed off. Her long brown hair was braided and pinned back, every strand in a perfect, business-like place. Her dark eyes narrowed as she took in Kagome's haggard appearance with a critical eye. Sango was the same height as Kagome, with a similar build, only Kagome was more toned due to her line of work. Sango was not a fighter. Her martial arts skills extended to tai-boe. She was Kagome's agent, the one who handled the paperwork, the press, and the sponsors. All the business that came along with being a professional fighter in the line of organized sporting events. Kagome did the easy part.  
  
Sango did a second sweep of her friend, then put her hands on her hips in a motherly gesture. "Me? Look at yourself! You're wearing the same clothes you were yesterday!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"And you've got a hangover!"  
  
"I know."  
  
"Kagome Sonya Higurashi, what the hell happened last night?!?" Kagome winced. She hated when Sango pulled 'Sonya' on her. That had been her mother's name, Kagome's middle name. Only Sango and her father knew that, and for some reason, both of them seemed to use it every time she screwed up.  
  
"Sango, you are not my mother," Kagome cautioned, closing the still-open apartment door, then heading for the kitchen to make some coffee. "I am an adult you know."  
  
"Then maybe you should act like one," Sango retorted, following Kagome. She tossed her sporting coat on to the old pleather couch and sighed, rubbing her eyelids.  
  
"Come on Sango, even you have to admit that I deserved one night to get smashed. You were there, you saw what those fuckers did!" Kagome filled her coffee pot with a shaking hand, pausing to pour some of the water into the two potted house plants on her windowsill before making the coffee. "Six years. 'Six years' of my life I spent trying to get past their rules, their traditions. I did everything right, and still they shut me out. Because I was born a woman! And then they took everything away."  
  
"Kagome--"  
  
"They took 'everything' from me. What am I supposed to do now?" Kagome turned on her friend, grabbing her shoulders. "Tell me Sango, what am I supposed to do now?"  
  
Sango pushed off the clutched hands, but embraced Kagome tightly. "It'll be alright, I promise you."  
  
"How can it be alright?" Kagome whispered, voice choked with tears. "How am I supposed to tell Dad?"  
  
"He'll understand," Sango reassured her, rubbing a hand up and down her back as if soothing a child. "Toutousai never wanted you to get into the industry in the first place, but you were stubborn and you won out. But you were smart Kag, you went to college. You have skills to fall back on. You'll be alright."  
  
"But fighting is my life." Kagome sighed, pulling away and wiping the tears from her blue eyes.   
  
"I know it is." Sango's voice held all the compassion that was in her eyes. She ran a hand over Kagome's hair and smiled a sad smile. "Why don't you go get cleaned up? I can take off work. You and me, we'll do something."  
  
Kagome shook her head and smiled. "Thanks for the offer San, but that's okay. I just...I need some time to just adjust to the idea. And you need to work."  
  
Sango sighed dramatically. "But Mommy, I don't want to go to school today. Can't I stay home and bake cookies with you?" Kagome had to laugh and Sango smiled. "Okay, you forced me. Tomorrow's Saturday, come over to the house. Miroku's not working, we'll go out with the kids."  
  
"It's a date," Kagome agreed. "I'll be there around noon?"  
  
"Okay, I'll tell the kids to prepare." Kagome smiled excitedly.  
  
"Can I play with them, can I, huh?" Sango laughed.  
  
"No there's the Kagome I know and love!"  
  
"Yeah, I'm here, just hung over and disgruntled. I'll talk to you tomorrow Sango. Tell Miroku and the kids I say hi."  
  
"You got it babe," Sango said as she left. "Order a pizza or something, but don't get drunk again, ok?"  
  
"Alright Mom, I promise." She heard Sango grumble a few comments and laughed. It always did her heart good when Sango yelled at her. They had been friends since they were ten. That was when Sango and her family had moved in down the street from Kagome and her father. Sango's parents still lived in the same house in Grand Lake, still down the street from Toutousai Higurashi. Sango's younger brother Kohaku was in college now, trying for his MBA so he could move to New York City and make a good living.   
  
She and Sango had been best friends through middle school and high school. There were years when Sango had been her only friend. People in a small town didn't look kindly on a tomboy. Kagome's mother had died when she was barely two years old, and her father raised her in the only way he knew--like a boy. And since her father owned a karate school in Grand Lake, Kagome had grown up around fighting. But just because you know how to fight doesn't mean you won't get picked on because of it. Especially when you're a girl. Kagome never let it get her down. She did what she loved because she loved it, simple as that. And Sango had always been behind her.  
  
Hell, when she and Sango started college, she went after a business degree only so she could become a manager to the stars. She often said that if it wasn't for Kagome, she never would have known what she wanted to do with her life. And Kagome was more then happy to help. She had gone to college and gotten a degree in Art History herself.   
  
When Kagome had gotten married after high school, Sango was her maid-of-honor, and when Sango married Miroku three years earlier, Kagome had been standing right there to catch the bouquet and take charge of the wedding preparations when Sango had flipped out from the stress.   
  
Miroku. Thinking of him made Kagome snort into her coffee cup. She had to admit that her first impressions of the lecherous would-be-doctor were not the shinning examples that Sango recalled, but then again, Kagome was not in love with the man. Miroku was a six foot tall man with a kind face and gentle hands. His hair was think and black, growing a little too long now-a-days but he didn't have time for a haircut, and wide violet eyes. He had a wicked smile that could charm any woman--or at least he used to charm women--and could calm any child. That's why he was training to be a pediatrician. In fact, it was because of his profession that Sango and Miroku met their children, Rin and Shippou.  
  
Both were orphans for different reasons. Shippou's parents had been murdered by two drug addicts and robbed for quick-fix money when he was barely four. He had been in foster care for about a year when he came down with a strange fever and was sent to hospital quarantine. Miroku had taken a liking to the small boy and so had Sango. They adopted him six months later, almost three years ago. Rin was a mute child who had seen her parents and siblings killed in a car accident from which she was the only survivor. Once she was released from the hospital, Miroku and Sango took her in as foster parents and legally adopted her a year later.  
  
Both children were Kagome's godchildren, to be left in her care if anything were to happen to their parents. She loved both Rin and Shippou as all aunts should, spoiling them rotten and being their favorite grown up ever. She was actually looking forward to tomorrow, just so she'd have the excuse of seeing them. No one could think of drinking when there were loveable children to play with.  
  
Kagome laid around most of the morning, falling in and out of sleep. By noon, she got up for the day and finally showered and changed her clothes. After that, she took Sango's advice and decided to order herself a pizza and lay around some more. She quickly grabbed up the phone book and flipped through to the add she was looking for. 'Myouga's House of Pizza.' She dialed the number and ordered a large meat pizza and half a dozen of the little garlic knots she loved so much.   
  
"Thanks for the order ma'am," the chirper voice at the pizza place said. "We'll send over our delivery boy with your order within thirty minutes of it's half-price."  
  
"Thanks a bunch," Kagome said and hung up. She took a few breaths. Now was the moment of truth, she'd have to call her father. Taking up the cordless phone, Kagome punched in the number known by heart and collapsed on to the couch.  
  
After three rings, someone picked up. "Hello?" the familiar aged voice asked.   
  
"Hi Daddy," Kagome said, smiling in spite of herself. Even over the phone, just the sound of her father's voice made everything better.  
  
"Kagome!" the voice exclaimed, changing from decrepit old man to loving father in the blink of an eye. "How are you my darling daughter? I haven't heard from you in a few days."  
  
"I know, I had a few meetings this week," Kagome explained, and let out a quick breath. "I met with the Kiyomatsu tournament council yesterday."  
  
"Again?" Toutousai asked. She could feel him raise an eyebrow. Kagome could picture him, sitting out on the porch swing, an iced tea in hand. Their old dog 'Cow' would be laying at his feet, looking like he was dead but was really only sleeping. The lilac bushes that grew all around the house would just be coming into bud now that it was early spring. Oh how she missed home. Especially her father, the only family she had in the world. His thinning white hair would be held back, making him look older and more comical, his large eyes looking at everything at once.   
  
"Yes, again," Kagome conceded. "And they turned me down."  
  
"Because of the rule?"  
  
"Because of the rule. 'No woman can enter the contest on their own.' It's so unfair Daddy. There has been a Higurashi in the Tournament every year since it was first established! Every twenty years the tournament takes place, and every twenty years we go to Japan to compete. Except this time, because of me."  
  
"Kagome," he father said sadly. "I would not have you angry at being born a girl. I am certainly not unhappy with it. You are a fine fighter, and it is unfair not to let you fight on your own, but perhaps it is better this way." There was unspoken words between them. Unspoken memories about the tournament they had both attended twenty years ago when Toutousai himself had competed and lost. His lasting injury followed him to this day, responsible for the back pain that would haunt him for the rest of his life. But he had come out alive. And Kagome wanted her turn to prove her worth.  
  
"It's not just that," Kagome said, feeling the tears pool in her eyes. She wouldn't cry, however. Tears would help no one, and she had allowed herself to cry too much already.  
  
"What's wrong?" her father asked, hearing the catch in her voice.  
  
"Oh Daddy, they banned me from fighting again. They took away my title. I can't compete in any organized matches again. I can't even fight in the regionals anymore, let alone the nationals. My career is over...and I'm still in my prime." The weight of such a judgment over any athlete is a fate worse then death.  
  
"Oh Kagome, I'm so sorry," Toutousai comforted, sounding old in his voice. He felt defeated by her unhappiness. Kagome wanted to be home. She wanted to curl up on the porch swing. She wanted to hug Cow the bloodhound and she wanted to hide in her lilacs. She felt like she was drowning, and nothing could save her from falling.  
  
But it seemed that fate didn't want her to die just yet. Her doorbell rang. "Hold on Dad, my pizza's here." Then Kagome got off the couch and walked to the door, grabbing her wallet from the stand beside the door.   
  
"Pizza," came a voice from behind the door.  
  
"Just a second," Kagome called, unlocking the door and opening it up. She looked up at a familiar face, holding out a pizza box and doing everything but looking her in the face. Kagome's face fell. It was Inuyasha Dai. The silver hair that was nearly hidden beneath the hat on his head gave him away since sunglasses blocked his eyes. A faint blush stained his cheeks. Obviously he didn't want to be there.  
  
"Kagome?" her father's voice said over the line.  
  
"I'll call you back," Kagome said to her father in a monotone voice before clicking the 'end' button and dropping the phone on to the table. "Inuyasha?" she asked, looking at him in horror.  
  
"That'll be $19.99, plus tip," he said in a strained voice. Kagome couldn't stop the laugh that came unbidden to her lips. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "Go ahead and laugh," he said without heat. "I have."  
  
"You're a pizza boy? I thought you were a bar tender!" Kagome said when she was sure she wouldn't laugh anymore.  
  
"I am a bartender, at night. It covers rent. The delivery gives me money for other stuff." Kagome shook her head slowly, unbelieving. "Yeah, I'm a twenty-eight year old pizza boy. Oh how the proud hath fallen. I get that a lot. Now can I get paid?"  
  
"Y-yeah," Kagome stuttered, pulling him and the pizza inside and shutting the door. "Hold on a second." She took the pizza into the kitchen and put it on the counter before coming back out and digging the money out of her wallet. She looked up at him every few seconds, still not quite believing this. He had once been the nationals martial arts champion, one who was a professional in three country circuits. Inuyasha Dai had retired from professional fighting three years ago, just when Kagome had begun her rise in the sport. He seemed to disappear not long after that, and she had always wondered where he went. Now she knew.   
  
He watched her count the change and smiled grimly to herself. Now she knew where the future took her if she wasn't smart. If only he hadn't left the ring, then he could've dealt with the other things, he could've dealt with Kikyou. But no, he had left the world of fighting to settle down, and then she had left him. Now he was a pizza boy, living in a bar, and had nothing to show for a life of bad choices.   
  
Kagome finally had the right amount and handed it over to him slowly, as if afraid it was all surreal. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "I didn't mean to offend you. I was only surprised."  
  
"Yeah, I was too when you sauntered into my bar last night," he retorted. Kagome shrugged.  
  
"Everyone has a bad night."  
  
"And what the fuck do you have to complain about?" he shot at her, daring an excuse better then his. Wanting to know she was suffering as he had suffered, and yet hoping she wasn't.  
  
"I can't fight anymore," she said with a shrug. "Alcohol dulls the pain of shattered dreams, if I can be so poetic." He blinked at her for a long minute.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's a long story," Kagome said in a small voice, looking away from him. "But you aren't the only one with problems."  
  
"I've got time," he said, surprising himself as much as her.  
  
"Don't you have to work?"  
  
"My shift just ended." Kagome smiled slightly.   
  
"I've got some pizza and garlic knots, if you take off the hat and glasses, come stay awhile."  
  
"Sure, what have I got to lose?"  
  
A/N: Okay, here's chapter 2. I probably won't get three until the weekend, but chapter 2 of Curse of the Gypsy should be up tomorrow or Wednesday. Thanks a lot and please remember to review! A few thanks are in order:  
  
Leomae: Thank you. Don't worry, he does eventually, but it'll take him a while. You'll see why as the story goes on.   
  
LilNezumi LilInu: Thanks for the Review! Yeah, I really think woman are as good as fighters as men, sometimes better. But this is no ordinary tournament--I'll get more into that later. Plus, stuff and stuff happens, so you gotta keep reading!  
  
Deadly Tears: Thanks so much for the review! I'm gonna stick with it, keep on reading. I love this idea, it's my baby!  
  
Josie: Thank you for the review! I'm glad you like the story so far! Yes, it's an Inu/Kag story, as if I'd write about anyone else! Thanks a bunch! 


	3. Calm Before a Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or it's characters, I own only this basis of this story.  
  
I'm doing stuff a little differently this time. I'm going to start the chapter with my shout-outs instead of waiting to the end. Just to keep ya'll on your toes! And then you can skip to Chapter 3. So here we go!  
  
Najou: Thanks for the review, for reading, and the support. I do hope this story will be a hit!   
  
IridescentEverdream: I'm so glad you approve! Of course there are fight scenes in this story! It's an action/adventure romance is it not? The beginning is pretty mellow, be believe me when I say that there are some tough battles ahead for the hero and heroine! And I have an ace in the whole for my fight scenes--an action-obsessed twin brother! Muhahaha!   
  
silentslayer: *bows* Thanks for the love of my work. I loved this story too. (I was inspired by a movie my brother made me watch, 'The Quest' with Jean Claude Van Dam.) I hope to do something good with it, hehe. Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
LilNezumi LilInu: The requested and highly anticipated third chapter, for your reading pleasure. Thanks for the support and the reading!  
  
Josie: Yes, Inuyasha is a pizza boy. I had to give him a demeaning job and my brother went to me 'If you want a loser, make him a pizza delivery boy.' Thus it was born. Ah! You are the only one to inquire about that. I was wondering if anyone would catch that twist, hehe. Unfortunately, I'll be stringing you along for a while on that issue, but give it a few chapters and the truth will be known. Thanks for the review!  
  
Leomae: Ah! You figured out he was the pizza boy? Oh darn, I'd hoped to shock a few people. It was the chapter title that gave it away, wasn't it? Oh well. Well, unfortunately, there won't be any fluff for a few chapters. I'd say it'll start getting juicy around chapter 4 or 5. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
KireiHanyou Ko: Thank you and thank you! Heh, thanks a third time as well. I like the idea too, it was something different. More chapters are coming, just give me a little while. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Okay, here's the highly anticipated third chapter.  
  
A Fighter's Story  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Kagome whistled through her teeth as she drove out of the parking lot of her apartment. She drummed her fingers on the steering wheel and turned up the volume on her radio. Considering all that had transpired over the past 24 hours, she was feeling remarkably well. She was dressed, her hair was brushed and pulled back, and best of all--she wasn't hung over anymore. That fact alone was enough for some praise. Especially after the conversation that afternoon with a certain ex-fighter who ate half of her pizza.  
  
Inuyasha had stayed so they could talk. The 'pizza boy' hat and the sunglasses were discarded. She heard a suspicious sound that reminded her of a relieved sigh. So they had laid around her living room, eating pizza and knots, drinking Pepsi, and talking about idle things. Inuyasha complimented her apartment--a very airy place it was. Kagome was never one to over decorate. There was sparse furnishings, and pictures that hung on her walls. Most of them were of her father and her when she was young, a few of her and Sango.  
  
"So tell me why you can't fight anymore," Inuyasha said after a while of silence. Kagome winced, despite the fact that she had seen it coming.  
  
"Well, what can I really say?" she said, looking down into the Pepsi in her hands. "Have you ever heard of the Kiyomatsu Tournament?"  
  
Inuyasha sat up, and looked like he was thinking hard. Then he nodded his head, eye brows together. "Yeah, that's that tournament held in Japan every twenty years right? 'The best of the best by invitation only' and all that. The winner receives something called the Shikon Jewel."  
  
Kagome nodded grimly. "I tried to enter."  
  
Inuyasha quirked an eyebrow and cast her an amused glance. "But they don't allow women entries."  
  
"So I noticed," Kagome muttered. "It's a tradition, at least one member of my family has competed in the tournament since it was established." She tossed him a level-eyed gaze, blue sparking with gold. "Four centuries ago."  
  
"Damn," Inuyasha said, sitting up on the couch. "That's a hell of a tradition."  
  
"Yeah," Kagome said darkly. "And it's just my luck that I break it."  
  
"How the fuck d'you manage that?"  
  
"I was born a girl, I think that sums it up," Kagome said with a pause and a nod for emphasis. "Women can't enter, and I'm the last of my family. Well, me and my Dad, but he's too old to compete now." Kagome leaned over with a sigh, hugging her knees and taking a long gulp of soda, wishing it was some form of alcohol. "He was in the last tournament, came in fourth position too. The last match was with a monster Turkish dude. Nearly broke my Dad's back. Now, he can't carry anything heavier then thirty pounds or he'll pull muscles and have to stay in bed for days."   
  
"Maybe it's a good thing you can't enter then," Inuyasha said rationally. "I mean, if your Dad got hurt that bad, why would you want to go through it?"  
  
Kagome glared at him with icy eyes. "Because I'm a Higurashi. Because I want to prove that I am good enough to fight against the best fighters in the world. I'm just as good as any man."  
  
"No arguments here," Inuyasha said, raising his hands in a mock surrender.   
  
"I guess I just have something to prove," Kagome said with a sigh, staring into the dark liquid in her cup. "The tournament seemed to be the best way to do that, an honorable way."  
  
"So, just because you can't get into this hundred-year-old tournament doesn't mean you can't prove it to the world in a ring here at home," Inuyasha commented rationally. "There's no reason to give up a career for a half-ass reason like that."  
  
"Why'd you give it up?" she retorted, her pride hurting.  
  
Inuyasha winced, turning away. "I gave it up for a stupid reason."  
  
"Then go back," Kagome pushed. "I can't see you being happy as a pizza boy."  
  
"We are talking about you here, not me," he snapped, glaring her way. "My business is my own." Kagome gave him a half-shrug.  
  
"Well, getting back to our previous conversation, the tournament comity put a ban on me. I am now forbidden from fighting in any authorized tournament for the rest of my life. They even stripped me of my nationals title." She sighed and leaned back on the couch, one hand shielding her face. "Behold my honor."  
  
"So," Inuyasha commented thoughtfully. "You're first thought after this wasn't to contest the decision but to go get fucked up?"  
  
"Who's side are you on?" Kagome yelped in surprise. She truly hadn't expected a lecture from him and Sango in the same day.   
  
"No one's side," he said rationally. "I'm only surmising the facts."  
  
"Jerk," she muttered.  
  
"Harsh, you cut me with your words," he laughed. "But ok, I sympathize."  
  
"There's one major difference between our situations," Kagome said evenly, though her eyes spoke volumes. "You left the fighting world willingly. I was cast out."  
  
It stung, but Inuyasha suppressed the urge to flinch. "Fair enough." So they went on in silence fore a little while, eating Kagome out of house and home in the meantime. When Inuyasha couldn't stand the silence any longer, he began a new line a questioning. "So what do you plan on doing now?"  
  
Kagome sighed, looking pensive. "I've been asking myself that for two days."  
  
"And?"  
  
"I still don't know," she said with a half-smile. "I have a college degree, so I could apply for a few jobs, but I have enough money to last me past the summer if I don't find anything right away. And if all else fails, I can always move back home with my Dad."  
  
"You'd move back in with your parents?" he asked in surprise. "But you're like twenty four!"  
  
"Actually, I'm twenty five," she clarified. "And it's just my Dad. My mother died when I was a baby. I'm sure he'd be happy for my sparkling company again."  
  
"But still, isn't it a little demeaning?" Inuyasha pressed. He couldn't believe that she would consider moving back home. He never did, even though his brother had offered him a place. Maybe Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had never been close, but they were still related. And it shamed Sesshomaru's upstanding name to know that his half-brother was floating around somewhere in the west without strings. Inuyasha was certain that the up-tight executive in New York City would have a heart-attack if he knew about the pizza boy job. Inuyasha internally smiled.  
  
Kagome only shrugged. "It's just a thought. I doubt it'll happen. I like it in the city, and I'm sure I'll get some kind of job before I'm thrown from my apartment." Then she leaned forward, eyes narrowing. "Why are you so adamant about my going home? Don't tell me that you, the great Inuyasha Dai, have ever been reduced to living with Mom and Dad."  
  
Inuyasha gave her the cocky smile that he had been famous for back in his fighting days. Talking to this girl made him feel like his old self again. "Mom and Dad have been dead since my teen years. I've got an older brother in New York who would love to lord it over my head if I ever came home."  
  
"So the plot thickens," Kagome joked. "I'm just lucky I guess, that I'm an only child."  
  
"Yes you are," he muttered. She smiled happily.  
  
"I'm a godmother though, so I'm not without responsibility." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in question. Kagome got to her feet and walked into her bedroom, returning a moment later with a small framed picture. She tossed it into his lap without flurish, then collapsed on to the seat next to him. "That's Shippou," she explained, pointing at a small boy with rusty-brown hair and big green eyes. He looked about eight years old, though he was small. "And that's his sister Rin," she continued, pointing to a little girl with short black hair and a missing-tooth smile. She couldn't have been more then six.  
  
"They're cute," Inuyasha ventured, knowing the way women worked. If one said the wrong thing in reference to children, they were libel to take your head off. Kagome surprised him though, with a sly smile.  
  
"You don't have to play it cool," she taunted. "If you think I'm one of those women who drag out the baby pictures on the first date, you're far mistaken. This is just a visual aid." Inuyasha shrugged. "They're my friend Sango's kids. Sango and I grew up together, so I get the privilege of being the aunt. That is, by far, the best job in the world."  
  
"Better then being a Mom?" he questioned, not really sure why he was treading there.  
  
"Much," she agreed with a nod. "I get to spoil them rotten, don't have to worry about discipline or college or dentist bills, plus," she paused, taking the picture back from him. "I get to see them whenever I want so it's like being a mom in a few ways." She sighed, more to herself then him, then smiled again. "I'd make a bad mother. I can't say no to any kid, plus there would be that whole pregnant thing. I'd die." With that, she hopped to her feet and returned the picture to her room. "So, your brother have any kids?"  
  
"Sesshomaru and kids in the same sentence?" Inuyasha joked. "That would be a sign of the apocalypse."   
  
Kagome was about to ask him another question, but the phone rang and she jumped. "One second," she told Inuyasha. He nodded his consent to wait as she grabbed for the phone. But the portable's battery was dead from laying on her table too long. Kagome made a rush for the holder and hit the speaker button. "Hello?"  
  
"Kag, it's Sango," came a familiar voice.   
  
"Ah Sango," Kagome said with a grin. "Calling to check up on me?"  
  
"Kinda," Sango laughed.  
  
"No, I haven't ended my life in a fit of dramatics, and yes, I am sober," Kagome said laughingly as she settled back into her seat, nodding her head at the phone and rolling her eyes at Inuyasha. He smiled, but didn't comment.  
  
"Well that's good, because I, your best friend, the mother of your godchildren, the best agent on the earth, the wind beneath your wings--"  
  
"Skip to the point where you ask me what you want," Kagome said without heat.  
  
"Miroku's working late tonight, as usual, could you be the dearest of chums and watch the kids tonight? You could stay over in the guest room, so we can still go out tomorrow. And I'll feed you, so it's all good."  
  
"What time do you need me over there?" Kagome asked, already getting up to locate her wallet and keys.  
  
"They should be home from school by three thirty, could you meet them?"  
  
"Roger that."  
  
"Thanks Kag, you are the best!"  
  
Kagome sighed wearily. "I know. It's a dirty job, but someone's gotta do it."  
  
"And you pull it off so well," Sango said, just buttering her up all the more. Kagome laughed and blushed even though it was over the phone. Praise always made her blush. Inuyasha couldn't stand it any longer, he had to snicker. He had to admit that he had never before heard such an exchange between women in all his life, and he had been around a lot of women when he was in his fame. Sango went quiet for a second. "Kag, was that you?"  
  
"Busted," Kagome said with a smirk. "We're not alone in the universe San, you know that."  
  
"Kagome." There was a warning in her tone. The same tone that a mother used on an obstinate child. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Okay, okay, I have a friend over. Is that okay?"  
  
"And this friend would be?" Kagome laughed a little.  
  
"My friend Inuyasha," she said with a chipper smile, and turning to him. "Just introduce herself before she goes into the third degree." Inuyasha shrugged.  
  
"Hello," he greeted lamely. "I'm Inuyasha Dai....um, I'm Kagome's pizza boy." There was a brief pause between all parties. "Shit, that sounded so much better in my head," he said aloud. A second later, both females burst into hysterics.   
  
Sometime after that, Kagome pulled herself to the table. "I'll see you tonight Sango."  
  
"Okay sweetie, don't drive too fast." There was a mutual snicker, then Kagome hit the end button.  
  
"You're my pizza boy, huh?" Kagome asked with a smirk. "So that means I can hire you on a daily basis?"  
  
"Only if you want to live off of what Myouga makes, and trust me you don't," Inuyasha said quickly. "I've seen what goes on in the kitchens." Kagome giggled and finally found her discarded keys.  
  
"Well I hate to kick you out," she said with a friendly smile. "But duty calls."  
  
"No problem," Inuyasha replied good-naturedly. "I got free pizza out of the deal."  
  
"That's true," Kagome commended him. "We should hang out again sometime, this was nice."  
  
"Yeah, it was," he said, sounding surprised. He hadn't been around other fighters since his retirement, and Kagome had never been popular with the rest of her competitors. It was nice to be among a familiar element.   
  
"So I'll just have to call for another pizza then," she said with a smile, grabbing her coat from where it was still laying on her bed. She also tossed her toothbrush and a change of clothes in a duffel bag to take with her.  
  
"Ask for me though, they might send Nazuna if you don't."  
  
"The peppy girl who answer's the phones?"  
  
"Yeah, she can drive."  
  
"If she drives as fast as she talks, the world at large is in trouble."  
  
"You're telling me," he said fearfully. Kagome laughed again and opened the door for both of them, locking it once they were outside. "Let me ask you something."  
  
"Shoot," she replied, listening interestedly.  
  
"Do you still plan to train? Even though you can't fight professionally, are you going to just give it up?"  
  
"Give it up? Never," she said seriously. "I may not be in the ring, but I'm still a fighter." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"That's admirable." Kagome shrugged. "What gym do you go to?" he continued.  
  
"Um, the one up on third and seventh. 'The Shrine House.'"   
  
"I go there too," he said with a half-smirk. "Three days a week. Maybe you could show me your skills some time."  
  
"And I could see if you've lost your edge?" she challenged, blue eyes dancing.  
  
"You wish. I may be three years from the ring, little girl, but I could wipe the floor with you any day."  
  
"In your dreams," she taunted, thrusting out her chin proudly and walking away with her head high. "I'll call for a pizza and we can talk details."   
  
"Whatever," Inuyasha said with a sarcastic smile as he watched her get into her car, and he returned to his own. Kagome waited for him to leave first before following him out of the entrance. He turned left, she went right.   
  
It Kagome twenty minutes to drive from her apartment to Sango's neighborhood. She and Miroku had bought a house in outside of the city two years ago, upon the official adoption of Rin. Kagome parked her car at the corner bus stop and waited to pick up the kids. She didn't have to wait to long, because a minute later the huge yellow vehicle rolled up and a few children hopped off the steps with a Friday-spring in their steps. The last two off the bus were Shippou and Rin. Kagome got out of the car and waved when they spotted her.  
  
"Aunt Kagome!" Shippou yelled, grabbing Rin's hand as they ran down the sidewalk to her car. Kagome received two huge hugs with a happy return.  
  
"Hey munchkins!" she laughed, picking up Rin in her arms and hugging Shippou to her waist. "Your mom called me to watch you this afternoon." Rin used her hands to sign out a variety of happy words and Shippou yelled a hearty 'yay.' Yup, being an aunt was the greatest thing in the world. And yet, Kagome knew being a mother would be ten times that. To bad she couldn't have that.  
  
"Mommy said you weren't coming until tomorrow," Shippou said as he buckled himself into the backseat beside his sister. Rin nodded, signing out a question of her own. 'Are you staying over?' Being a mute, Rin could only make primitive sounds, but she was fluent in sign language. Kagome, as well as the Houshi family, were also fluent.  
  
"Yes, I'm staying over tonight and we can hang out all day tomorrow." The children grinned largely, and then Kagome asked them about their day at school and how things had been going. They talked for a while once they reached the house as well.  
  
Kagome helped the kids with their homework after they got home, so they could be scott-free the rest of the weekend. They watched a Disney movie on DVD and Kagome even cooked dinner for when Sango and Miroku got home that night. A little spaghetti can go a long way. (Kagome's expertise in cooking doesn't extend beyond the noddle-family, Mac & cheese, spaghetti, and Ramen.)   
  
When the two adults did return home, they were both tired and grateful for the prepared meal. It wasn't long after that, that both children and parents retired to their rooms for the night. Kagome was the last one up. She sat in the dark living room of a while, laying on the couch, contemplating her existence. Life works in mysterious ways sometimes. Maybe, just maybe, she could survive this. Maybe, just maybe, she could live beyond the ring. Kagome laughed a little and sighed. She needed a miracle if that were ever to happen. Her life was too complicated for any simple solution. She never knew wrong she was until much later on.  
  
A/N: Okay, here we are! I want to take this time, while I still have your attention, to hype my other fic. It's called Curse of the Gypsy. It's also a romance action/adventure AU. Only, that involves mystical things and it's magical and pretty and stuff. This is a more serious, down-to-earth story. *hugs the story* I love this story. I'm also cooking up another for when I finish this one, so be prepared! Thanks for reading and remember to review! 


	4. Greetings From The Edge

Disclaimer: I don not own Inuyasha, I just like to poke him with sharp objects to see if he bleeds.  
  
A Fighter's Story  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
  
The next day went pretty much as follows. Kagome got up. Kagome made breakfast. The Houshi family wakes up and eats said breakfast. The Houshi family goes back to sleep until somewhere between eleven and noon. Kagome hung out in the living room watching Bulletproof Monk on DVD. (A/N: I love that movie, lol.) Once everyone was up again, they set about trying to pick a place to spend the afternoon.   
  
That conversation went as follows. Kagome suggested the zoo since it was a beautiful day and the kids loved the zoo. Rin and Shippou agreed with their aunt, hanging to her sides and begging the adults. Miroku wanted to go back to bed, quipping that watching large animals sleep would only make him jealous. Sango was sipping her coffee quietly by, watching Kagome and Miroku yell at each other over the table, but stepped in when Kagome was about to hurl the coffee pot at her husband.  
  
"Why don't we go to the mall?" she suggested. "The weather is warming up and the kids could use some new things. Then you wouldn't have to look at large animals sleeping, Miroku. And Kagome, you could still use your influence over the children."  
  
Everyone was in agreement over the idea. The Houshi family piled into their mini van and Kagome followed in her Civic as they all drove to the mall. Kagome turned on her radio and drummed out the beat to Sum 41's 'The Hell Song' as she followed, happy despite her sincerest efforts. She was looking forward to a few words with her best friend,  
  
The mall was a crowded mess, as usual on a Saturday afternoon. After a brief stop in the food court to pick up some snack foods, they hit the stores and by God, they hit them hard. Sango and Kagome were 'speed shoppers' able to do what a normal shopper does in half the time, and more.   
  
"Dad, why do Mom and Aunt Kagome run around so fast?" Shippou asked as he and Rin stood in the store beside Miroku. Kagome and Sango were running from one side of the store to the other, pausing only long enough to compare purchases before continuing.  
  
Miroku shook his head sadly and smiled at his son. "You see Shippou, Mom and Kagome have internal radar that let's them sense any sale in a mile radius. It's just something women can do that men aren't meant to understand." Shippou stared at his father open-mouthed, then looked to his sister. Rin was admiring a pretty red dress on a clearance rack. Shippou started and looked back to his father, pointing to her. Miroku nodded. "See? It comes into effect even when they're young. Soon, the older ones will begin grooming her for shopping on her own."  
  
Suddenly, Miroku was hit in the back of the head by a plastic hanger. Sango appeared with Kagome beside her, both of them holding full shopping bags, and Sango held the offensive hanger. "What are you filling my son's head with?" she demanded.  
  
"Nothing my darling flower," Miroku said with a charming smile, one hand covering his head. "Just guy talk."  
  
"Uh-huh, I know your idea of 'guy talk' Miroku, and I don't want you filling Shippou's head with it! He's just a little boy after all." Kagome nodded, moving her hands to cover Shippou's ears.  
  
"He's still a fragile little mind. I don't want him tainted!" she said with a dark smile. "Yet." Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, enough you two. Miroku, go get Rin that dress she likes. Take Shippou too, in case he sees something he likes. Kagome and I will be in that store across the way."  
  
"Yes ma'am," the dejected doctor said, walking off to collect his daughter and dragging his son along for the ride.   
  
"Now then," Sango said with a smile, linking her arm with Kagome's. "We can have some quality time."  
  
"Oh goodie!" Kagome laughed. Together they entered a small candle store, looking around as they spoke in low voices.  
  
"Tell me about your friend, the one in your apartment yesterday," Sango said, poking her in the ribs. "You never told me that you were dating anyone, you fink!"  
  
"I'm not dating him," Kagome denied quickly. "I just met him on Thursday." For a minute, Sango's eyes darkened.  
  
"Where did you meet him?"  
  
Kagome, a master at sensing potential doom, was quick to explain. "I met him in the bar I stopped off at after the meeting. No, I didn't pick him up or anything. You were at my apartment Friday morning and I was alone. It was just coincidence that he delivered my pizza. So I invited him in and we talked, that's it."  
  
Sango nodded, eyes still narrowed. "I love you Kagome, I just want you to be careful, okay?"  
  
"San, I'm fine! I'm not trying to kill myself or anyone around me. Yes, I got drunk one night, but that was one night! I'm not going on another binge. I swear to all things holy, this isn't going to turn into another fiasco."  
  
Sango sighed and nodded. "I trust you Kag. I worry, that's all."  
  
Kagome hugged Sango and smiled. "I know and I love you for it. It's going to take me a while to adjust to this and everything, but I've got you guys and Dad, I'll get through it and I'll be fine."  
  
Sango grinned. "I know you will." There browed in companionable silence until Sango decided to try another tactic. "So, are you going to be ordering pizza more often now?"  
  
Kagome giggled helplessly at the comment, causing the woman behind the counter to look at her with a raised eyebrow. Salespeople expected that behavior from teenaged girl, but not two grown women. When Kagome mastered herself, she continued. "As a matter of fact, I will be. At least until I give him my number. I forgot to yesterday. But I have his address, so it's all good."  
  
"You know where he lives?!" Sango asked in a shocked whisper, dark eyes wide.  
  
"Yeah, he rents the apartment above the bar. He was the bartender sweetie, not my drinking partner." Sango shook her head but didn't comment.  
  
"Continue. I want to hear it all before I explode at you." Kagome grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Well, he's a strange one, I'll give you that. Here I was, drunk to hell, and he was polite and didn't try anything. A gentleman, which is just strange. He even drove me home so I wouldn't kill myself." Sango was about to open her mouth, but Kagome quickly over-road her. "No, I didn't invite him in and he didn't ask. San, he knows my address anyway now because he delivered my pizza, so cool it." Sango held up her hands in submission, then prompted for Kagome to continue. "Well, after you left my place yesterday, I did what you suggested and ordered a pizza. And poof, there he was. So I invited him in and we talked for a while. Then you called, so we left, separately. But he asked if I wanted to work out sometime and I said I'd call a pizza and we'll talk. End of story."  
  
"He asked you to work out with him?" Sango said in a sarcastic voice. "Are you sure that wasn't a sexual metaphor? How did he know you go to a gym at all?"  
  
"My buns of steel?" Kagome joked. Sango glared so she continued. "He knew who I was when I went into the bar, same as I knew him. Inuyasha Dai."  
  
"So he's a fan of yours it doesn't mean that he's not a stalker or--" Sango paused mid-lecture and stared at Kagome with her mouth hanging open. "Did you just say Inuyasha Dai?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"THE Inuyasha Dai?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"The one that we used to worship in high school? The one we had posters of all over our rooms? The one we used to be in love with to the point of no return? The one we cut school to see when he was fighting a match in Denver?"  
  
"The very same," Kagome agreed, raising her eyebrows suggestively. "And let me say he's no less gorgeous now then he was when we were seventeen."  
  
"AHH! I HATE YOU!" Sango screamed, chasing Kagome from the store. The ex-fighter laughed hysterically as they ran in circles around a coke machine.   
  
"He said his name when you called, didn't you realize who he was?" Kagome yelled over her shoulder.  
  
"I was too busy faxing a contract to Seattle, I wasn't paying attention!" she yelled back, finally stopping to pant. "You have the weirdest luck cycle in the world, do you know that? Every time something bad happens to you, something good happens right after."  
  
"That's because everything bad that happens to me is really bad," Kagome responded, barely winded as she leaned against the machine while Sango sunk into a seat on the nearby bench. "Let's look at the list, shall we?" Sango nodded, arranging her bags beside her and reclining back. "My mother died when I was two."  
  
"Your father got invited to the Kiyomatsu tournament and came in the fourth position, winning enough prize money to build the karate school," Sango replied rationally.  
  
"Dad hurt his back for life."  
  
"Meaning that you become ten times as strong as other women fighters because of the chores you do at home, making you a champion in all the women's tournaments you ever entered."  
  
"That time when the jerks from high school jacked my car, meaning I had no way to get around and I lost my job at the restaurant because I had no way to get there on time after school," Kagome said, thinking back to her high school days.  
  
"Ah, but that was when you met Hojo and he fixed you car. Then he asked you out and became your first boyfriend," Sango said with a fond smile. Kagome returned it, thinking back on her first love.  
  
"Hojo," she said sadly, the smile fading and her blue eyes darkened. "Hojo and the booze."  
  
Sango gave her a small smile. "After the Hojo affair you received the contract to become a sponsored fighter on the circuit. You gave up drinking. Then you started touring and became the nationals title champion for three years."  
  
"Now I can't fight anymore," Kagome said without a tone, but bitterness filled her eyes.  
  
"But you met Inuyasha Dai, your hero for God's sakes."  
  
"Yeah, now he's a pizza boy by day and bartender by night. Fascinating right?"  
  
"Don't go down the self-pity trail Kag," Sango warned. Kagome stopped her thoughts, knowing that life hadn't been the trip of joys for Sango either.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sorry."  
  
"It's nothing," Sango assured her. "But we should get back to Miroku before the kids destroy him." Both women laughed, linking arms once more and rejoining the doctor and the children.  
  
After the shopping spree, Kagome bid the tired children and parents farewell and left for her apartment from the mall. The rest of the day was spent in a haze of putting away purchases and piecing together a meal from the meager food that was still in her apartment. She went to sleep early, not really sure why she was suddenly so tired.   
  
Sunday was a slow, dreary day. Kagome went food shopping to replenish the fridge from the number she and Inuyasha pulled on it that Friday. For a while, she fought with herself about calling for a pizza, just to talk with him again, but she thought against it. She called her father instead. They talked of idle things. Toutousai tried his best to cheer up his daughter and Kagome tried her best to act cheered. She hated making her father worry about her, even if she was feeling shitty. They talked about things back home, and Toutousai accidentally-on-purpose mentioned that now that she had time off, she should come home for a while. Kagome complimented his subtlety, and agreed to consider it. Then they moved on to a more neutral topic.  
  
Sango and Miroku's fourth wedding anniversary was in the first week of June, a month and a half away. Kagome, Toutousai and Sango's father were all in league on their present. An all-expenses paid vacation for the week. It was going to be a surprise, but so far they were yet to pick a location. And Kagome was still arguing with Sango's father, Hiko, about who would get to baby-sit the kids while the parents were gone.   
  
After two hours of running up her phone bill, Kagome and her father said goodbye. The rest of her Sunday, Kagome alternated between watching TV and reading a book. She fought the urge for alcohol, wanting to make the pain and the anger and the bitter disappointment go away. Just for those few blissful hours. But she had made a promise to Sango and she would not break it, she wouldn't go back to the bottle. Again she turned in early. She thought that maybe her urge to sleep had something to do with her recent unemployment. Just a theory.   
  
Monday was a partly cloudy day, something perfectly aligned with Kagome's mood. It went from moment to moment, but she was living. She was coping. That day, she spent most of the morning not getting out of bed, but by noon she broke down. She showered, changed, and called Myouga's for a pizza.  
  
"Myouga's House of Pizza, can I take your order?" chirped Nazuna.  
  
"Hi, I'd like a large pepperoni and a dozen garlic knots please," Kagome responded. "Delivery to Garden Terrace, Apartment 7A."  
  
"Sure, our delivery person will be there in thirty minutes, or your pizza is half price."  
  
"C-could I have Inuyasha deliver it?" Kagome asked with a second's hesitation.  
  
"Sure," Nazuna said, not even the slightest change in her voice. "We get that request a lot, can't imagine why." Then she laughed, a kind of high pitched giggle that came from a bubbly high schooler. Kagome snorted.  
  
"Thanks Nazuna," she said cheerily, hanging up the phone before the girl could respond. Then she fell backwards on to her couch and waited for the tell-tale knock on her door.  
  
It came twenty minutes later, accompanied by a less-than-amused voice. "Oy wench, open the door before the smell of pepperoni drives me to pizza-theft."  
  
Kagome opened the door and Inuyasha let himself in. "Good afternoon to you as well, Mr. Sunshine," she quipped, taking the food from his hands and putting it in the kitchen.   
  
"Feh, right," he commented, taking off his hat and glasses and chucking them on her couch two second before throwing himself beside them.  
  
"Make yourself at home," Kagome commented, eating a knot and offering him the bag. He helped himself with a smirk. "How's work darling?" she asked dryly.  
  
"Oh, it's smashing, love," he said, matching her tone before stuffing his mouth with garlic bread. "You had Nazuna worked up when I came in, yelling about a woman on the phone knowing who she was and asking about me."  
  
Kagome snickered. "The girl is just too perky, I was frightened." Inuyasha snickered as well.   
  
"Yeah, she can be a little scary. I'll give you that. But anyway," he said, discarding the subject of Nazuna for something a little more interesting. "What could you possibly want with little old me that you called my place of business?"  
  
Kagome placed the back of her hand to her forehead in a dramatic gesture. "Alright, you caught me," she said with feeling, sinking to her knees on the couch beside him. "I find pizza boys irresistible, and I called you here so that I could imprison you for six years to be my illegal sex-bunny." Kagome looked utterly serious for a second, then she broke into an angelic smile before taking a large bite of her bread.  
  
"Only for six years?" Inuyasha asked with a spark in his eye.  
  
"Of course, after six years you'd be too old for me."  
  
Inuyasha laughed. "You almost had me there," he commented.  
  
"Who said I was joking?" she responded, raising her eyebrows. Then she smiled when his gold eyes widened. "You asked me to go for a work-out one day. Does the offer still stand?" she asked, tactfully changing the subject.  
  
Inuyasha recovered quickly. "Sure it does, if you think you can handle it."  
  
Kagome's blue eyes danced. "Is that a challenge?"  
  
"Only if you take it as one," Inuyasha replied, reclining back with a cocky smirk.  
  
"Oh, it's on now," Kagome confirmed with a nod.  
  
"Good, we can go today if you want."  
  
"What else have I got to do?" she added. It surprised her that it wasn't meant in a pitying way, more as a retort in order to get the last word. Something about this guy made her run circles to impress, rather then her usual laid-back attitude. It could be a bad thing since she liked it. Worse then that, she was starting to like him. And Kagome Higurashi never did have much luck with men.  
  
"Well grab your gear, I'll give you a lift," Inuyasha said.  
  
"You have your gear?"  
  
"In my trunk always, just in case, you know."  
  
"Right," Kagome said while rolling her eyes. Inuyasha threw a knot at her.   
  
"You're burning daylight wench, let's get going."  
  
"Fine, but if you call me that again, I'll only beat you up later." Inuyasha smirked as she went to her room to grab some stuff for the gym. He liked this one, she had some spunk. And he had always liked the fiery ones.  
  
Kagome reemerged quicker then he expected, bag in hand. "Well, quit day-dreaming mister. Now whose burning daylight?" They both smiled at one another and departed for the Shrine House.  
  
It was a good sized place, the Shrine House. It was run by an old woman named Kaede. If she had a last name, no one knew it. The gym itself was built for training martial artists, but the second floor was for normal athletes. There were even rumors about Kaede giving the okay for a pool to be built later that summer. But a rumor was a rumor, and for right now, there was no pool. On the first floor, the floor where Inuyasha and Kagome trained, there was a fighting ring in the center, surrounded by a wide selection of practice tools and training space.   
  
Kagome and Inuyasha parted for the locker rooms to change into their respective training gear. For Inuyasha, it was a plain white gi, no footwear, and a tie to keep his unusually long hair out of his way. For Kagome it was sweatpants, no footwear, and a special binding for her chest. There had once been great question of why she bound her chest with a layer of cloth bandage before she put on a sports bra but Kagome just asked those questioning her if they'd ever been drop-kicked in the chest. (A/N: For those who are curious, this is from personal experience, and it hurts like hell if you aren't protected!)  
  
When the pair met up again outside, they began with a few warm-up exersices and a few comments back and forth about their wardrobe choice. Kagome got the brunt of that argument, but she only flashed him a smile and quoted that distraction is a very useful tool when one is fighting. In the middle of this session of conversation, they were interrupted by two men.  
  
"Well well well, if it isn't Kagome Higurashi," one of them commented, giving her a once over. "Didn't think you'd have the nerve to show up here again."  
  
Kagome glared with icy eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "And why wouldn't I, J.D.?"  
  
"Word's out Higurashi," he replied with a smile. "You've been thrown out of the ring. Serves you right, you know. This is a man's sport. You just don't have the balls for it."  
  
"Fuck you," Kagome said venomously, ready to begin a serious throw-down.  
  
"Please do," J.D. laughed. "But then again, you wouldn't do that." He turned to his companion as he spoke now. "She's fridged you know. Some think she's anatomically incorrect. I think her husband fucked with her a little too much."  
  
"That's it asshole!" Kagome growled, grabbing the front of his shirt and punching him across the jaw. She would have done more, but Inuyasha had grabbed her around the waist, tugging her back.  
  
"Easy Kagome, don't do anything stupid," he whispered into her ear. "It's okay."  
  
"Yeah well, fuck him," she responded, sniffing deeply and cracking her neck to one side. J.D., otherwise known as James Dawson Gregoro, was also a nationals champion who had been on tour with Kagome. He was the resident playboy of the group, who had been trying to sleep with Kagome for three years. He didn't take no for an answer, and if he got what Kagome gave him--which was usually her fist--then he'd strike at her in other ways.  
  
"Yeah, big talk now that you're off the tour," J.D. said, rubbing his jaw. "This is what happens when a woman tries to become a man." He stalked off, the other guy trailing behind, but giving Kagome an apologetic look.  
  
"Fuck," Kagome growled, pulling herself out of Inuyasha's arms. "Why in the name of hell did I have to be a girl?" she said in frustration. "This entire life would have been much easier had I been a man."  
  
"Hey," Inuyasha said with a shrug. "I'm glad you were born a girl."  
  
"And why the fuck is that?" she retorted indignantly.  
  
"A nice view," he said with a grin. Kagome opened her mouth to say something, then shut it, speechless as a blush spread across her cheeks. Inuyasha enjoyed that. But then he was struck with a thought. "That guy, he said you had a husband."  
  
Kagome recovered slowly, but she shook her head. "Well yeah, he would say that, the little fucker." She sighed, running a hand through her ebony hair and holding it back for a second. "I was married when I was twenty."  
  
"Not anymore?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly very interested. Kagome looked a little sad.  
  
"No, not anymore." Clearly it was a sore subject, so he didn't bring it up again.  
  
"Well come on then Miss Higurashi," Inuyasha commented. "You have to show me your moves." She laughed a little, smiling. "There you go," Inuyasha said, proud of himself. He loved when he could make her do that, strange as it was. "Come on then."  
  
"Sure, but you asked for it."  
  
"I ask for a lot of things, Kagome, but I think I'll be getting this one."  
  
"Oh, you'll get me Inuyasha," Kagome said with a sly smile. "You'll get my fist at least."   
  
"A little goes a long way," he quipped.   
  
That was when they took the practice ring. It was free from other occupants, so they had the full ring to play around with. Kagome took one corner, Inuyasha the opposite. For a few moments, they only showed off some of their moves, hoping to psyche the other out. Neither budged, it wasn't in their personalities. When they came together in the ring, they bowed, then took a stance. At the same moment, both leapt forward, meeting fist-to-fist.  
  
"You're pretty strong," Inuyasha noticed, moving his hand quickly to capture her wrist and twisting himself and her arms so that he held it to her back.  
  
"So are you," she commented before twisting herself under his range and freeing her arm. Then bringing up her leg to his abdomen. Inuyasha swiveled his stomach to avoid the blow, then made a kick of his own. Kagome went under it, coming back with an uppercut that Inuyasha barely dodged.  
  
"You're pretty fast too." He pushed her forward with his elbow, but she bent her leg up behind her and caught him on the side of the head.  
  
"I try." Inuyasha caught her by the arm and moved around to pin her again, but she was used to this trick and planted her foot between his knees in order to trip him. Inuyasha caught the move before she could use it and pulled her forward so that she was now pressed against him, their faces only a few inches apart. Both were panting and it was an adrenaline filled moment. Neither moved for a moment.  
  
"You're better then I thought," Inuyasha rasped. He was unsure of what to do. Some part of him was saying that there was far too much distance between him and her mouth. But another part of him was saying to take that step back and put more room between them. If he didn't, this would turn out the same way it had with Kikyou. A man could only take so much. But a man could also only be pushed so far. There had been offers in the past three years, sure. He was not ignorant of his looks and how women liked them. But he had never been tempted, not until this woman. Maybe she wasn't the unquestioned beauty that Kikyou had been. Her face was plainer and her hair wasn't as glossy and perfect. But when she smiled, the way her dark blue eyes were just sparkling. The way she looked when she was fighting for the last word. And how warm her body was against his. He was only a man, after all.   
  
"Seems like you haven't lost your edge," Kagome breathed. She was confused. There was that part of her that wished more than anything for him to just leaned down that little bit so that his mouth would touch hers. There was that other little part that was calling her a moron for not reaching up and doing it herself. But then again, that rational part of her brain was telling her that this shouldn't be happening, not yet anyway. Too much, too soon, her head would explode from it all. But when she was around him, it seemed that the world wasn't moving so fast. Over the weekend, Kagome had decided that everything was leaving her behind, that she no longer had a purpose or a place. But when he was around, she had a place by his side. His eyes were magnetic and honest, they held the understanding she needed so much. He knew everything she was feeling and more. Sure, she had dated since Hojo, but she had never wanted to be kissed by a man so badly in all her life. That was why it hurt when he stepped away.  
  
"Maybe that's enough for today," he said with a shrug.  
  
"Sure," Kagome said with a smile. "We should do it again some time."  
  
"I'd like that. you could help me keep in shape. You're hard to get a hold of."  
  
"I'm even harder to let go of," she commented. Then she smiled and left the ring for the locker room. Inuyasha watched her go, thinking that she had no idea how right she was.  
  
He dropped her off at home a little while later. By that time, they had coordinated their workout schedules with one another. Monday and Friday afternoons as well as Saturday mornings, the pair of them would train together. When Kagome got back to her apartment, she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing, seeing him three times a week. That thought was dismissed as quickly as it had come. Now that she knew him, she didn't want to stop just because he didn't kiss her. Maybe he would. She wished that he would. Little did she know that as he drove away, Inuyasha was wishing the same thing.  
  
A/N: Yay, that was a long chapter. Wow. Well, chapter 5 is going to pick up a few weeks later and we'll see how their 'relationship' has grown over the change in time. I also want to make it known that this fic was created by the inspiration by the movie 'The Quest' and under the influence of the song 'Dare you to Move' by Switchfoot. I think it represents this story perfectly. Okay, a few quick reader-messages and I'm gone. Thanks for reading and please remember to review!  
  
Leomae: That's okay, I was just kidding around. I'm glad you knew who it was . It makes it extra funny when it actually happens. Well, you were right about Sango, she just had to be reminded a little is all. I know technically it's not 'fluff' fluff, it's more sexual tension then fluff. You see, both of them are kind of hesitant and I don't want them to just forget emotional trouble and just be all over each other, but it does get more physical down the road. You will get your fluff, I guarantee it. Thanks for the review!  
  
Setsuna-3000: Thanks for loving it, I do too. I hurried and here is the next part. I'm getting really happy with this, so I think I may write this exclusively for the next week or so. I think it'll be around 13 or so chapters, I dunno for sure yet. Thanks for the review!  
  
KireiHanyou Ko: I thought the chat was cute, hehe. Not much of a fight seen, but they were going easy on each other. The real fighting doesn't start for a few chapters yet. After I tweak with them some more, hehe! Thanks for reading and the review!  
  
Josie: Your reviews are such a pleasure to read. I am so thrilled that you enjoy this story so much. Maybe you'll stick around and read my next one. Already working out the idea for when I finish up with this. Repetition is okay, if you like it that much I can never get tired with hearing about it! Yes, Inuyasha is a pizza boy, but he quits eventually. One can not grow when one delivers pizza. So how did you like their next encounter? Thanks for the review!   
  
LilNezumi LilInu: Thanks for loving it. And you know, I thought about having her try that, pretend to be a guy and all of that, but I thought against it. Although Kagome may be tall enough to pull it off, I like having her stick to be a feminine character. She may not like being a guy, but I do. But I will foreshadow by saying she gets into the ring again, but not in the way all might expect. Thanks for the review! 


	5. Surprise Surprise

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did, I'd make him wear a French Maid's outfit and serve me lemonade as I watched football on TV.  
  
A/N: Like before, I'm going to do my reviewer messages up here instead of at the end of the chapter. So here we go!  
  
Setsuna-3000: Hehe, you were up late reading my work, since I didn't post it until around midnight, lol. Thanks for being such a devoted reader!  
  
Chitiko: Sorry for the short chapters, I just write what I feel necessary for the plot. The last two have been longer, and now that I'm getting to the juicer parts of the story, things will happen faster. Thanks for reading!  
  
Leomae: Here you are more fluff/sexual tension for ya! Um…I don't think I'll have Inuyasha jump her, it'll probably be the other way around when (actually if) I decide to write a 'consummation' chapter. What do you think? Oh, and yes, he is only a sexy freak with weird hair, lol. I thought it would be less confusing if I just kept everyone human in this fic. Thanks for reading.  
  
Josie: More encounters for you! Yes, I get a lot of my 'guy thinking' from my brothers. (I have two, a twin and an older brother. They give me a lot of incite.) Ah, you inquire of Hojo. Well, the entire Hojo story will be explained in Chapter 6, so you won't have to wait much longer. Thanks for the review!  
  
KireiHanyou Ko: Thanks! You've very sweet for saying so. Kagome's ex-husband is actually Hojo, more of which to be heard about in the next chapter. Kouga is in this fic, but he won't be here for a little while yet. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Hyperchica11: Thanks for liking my work, and thanks a lot for the review!  
  
LilNezumi LilInu: Nope, not an error, it's true. Once upon a time, she was married to Hojo! Why isn't she still married, you ask? Read chapter 6 for all the juicy detail! Muhaha! Thanks for the review.  
  
Silentslayer: Sorry for keeping you in suspense this much, lol. I'm trying to get the chapters out at least every three days. Thanks for reading and reviewing, you're a great audience.   
  
Kali the Goth Goddess: I am typing as we speak, fear not. Thanks so much for reading. I'm really happy so many people like this story! Thanks for the review too!  
  
Alright now, on with the story!  
  
A Fighter's Story  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Today's the day?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
"Today's the day," she agreed, looking up with a smile, wishing that her hands were free to wipe the sweat that was perspiring along her skin. But her hands were busy elsewhere. Kagome was laying flat on her back, attempting to keep her body relaxed, but the tension was building and she couldn't help but shake a little from the strain. Her muscles screamed for release, one that she would not give up for another few agonizing seconds.   
  
"Come on, I know you can do better then this!" Inuyasha baited her, panting a little himself. He braced himself firmly on either side of her body so that he was looking down into her face, taunting her, but truly being more awed then annoyed. "Just a little longer then you can let go," he pleaded with a teasing smirk, the kind that always made Kagome strive harder to beat it back in his face.  
  
"I hate you," she said through gritted teeth, trying hard not to arch her back and release some of the agony building inside her. She wouldn't give him that pleasure.  
  
"No you don't," he said in a sultry voice.  
  
"Yes, yes I do," she said again, biting into her lip from the effort. She wanted to cry, but she was stronger than that. She'd hold on until he told her to let go. That was how it went. And she would never admit a weakness to such a man as Inuyasha Dai.  
  
"Okay, times up!" Inuyasha said triumphantly, taking hold of the barbell she had been using to bench press and easing it down on to the rack. (A/N: 0_o what did you think they were doing?) Kagome sat up, her arms shaking slightly from the effort, but a blissful smile was on her face. She beat her record today. Now able, she arched her back and stood up when she heard the satisfying crack. "You're disgusting," Inuyasha laughed, throwing her a towel and shaking his head.  
  
"Me?" Kagome asked with wide, unbelieving eyes. "Excuse me, but aren't you the man who said that Ramen is the breakfast of champions?"  
  
"Food of the Gods," Inuyasha maintained, stretching out himself. "So, you're hear back about that job interview from last week?"  
  
"Yeah," Kagome confirmed. "Sango is a god-sent to have set that up for me."  
  
"And?" he prompted.  
  
"And, you are looking at the new assistant Art History teacher at Denverside community college," she said with a shy smile. "Not very prestige, but I don't have to start work until September and it's money."  
  
"Plus, you don't have to smell like fried food at the end of the day," Inuyasha added cheerful.  
  
"I don't get it man, if you hate the job so much, quit!"  
  
"I still need the income," he reminded her.  
  
"So find something else that doesn't involve the hat and the grease. You've got other skills, and a basic knowledge of things." Inuyasha shrugged, but they had been through this line of dialogue before. In the past six weeks, he and Kagome had become close friends, while managing to stay platonic. Sure, there were those tense moments when he thought he was going to snap, but they always managed to find a way out of them with their clothes still on and their blood pressure under control. In many ways, they were both grateful that they hadn't done anything that they would regret later on. For now, it was nice to simply remain in one another's company, to swap insults, and to eat snack food at a designated apartment on Friday and Saturday nights, so as not to feel like the only dateless people in all the city. Kagome called it the buddy-system for the dating impaired.  
  
It was Friday morning, bordering on afternoon, and it looked to be a beautiful day. The perfect kind of day for Kagome to spend with her godchildren. Yes, it was the first day of June. Yes, Miroku and Sango were getting their anniversary present this very night. Yes, tomorrow morning Kagome would be whisking away Rin and Shippou to spend one fun-filled week in Che Higurashi, the eight-year-old's choice vacation spot.  
  
Kagome had to go home and shower to prepare for the party. Then she's have to get in her car for that wondrous four-hour drive to Grand Lake, where the party was being held. It had been a clever plot indeed, set up by the scheming Hiko and Toutousai. They had been able to convince Miroku and Sango to take two week's vacation off and to come spend it with them, never realizing that they were to be sent on a vacation of their own. Kagome was giddy with excitement as she tossed her bag into the back of Inuyasha's 1995 Mazda M3.   
  
"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" she asked him for the third time that day. Kagome felt a weird urge to show him off to her family, like saying 'this is the reason I'm not drowning in Sam Adams'.   
  
"Yeah, I've gotta work tonight. I'll see you Monday, swear it," he assured her. Inuyasha would have gone, if he didn't have to work at the bar. If it had been Myouga asking him for a night's wages, he would have told the old coot to fuck off, but the bar was his main job. And he didn't feel like screwing that up any more then he should. He actually wanted to go and hang out with Kagome's family scene. She had introduced in to Sango the week after they started training together, and the pretty business woman was certainly one to be careful around, even if she wasn't a fighter. Miroku, Inuyasha had already met previously to his meeting of Kagome. Inuyasha was no stranger to the hospital, and Miroku was usually the nice one to hang around with in the cafeteria.   
  
"Okay, but it's your loss, my friend," she said with a grin before getting out and heading back to her apartment. She paused long enough to wave as he left, then went inside to get ready.  
  
By one thirty, Kagome was on a road, rocking out to one radio station or another. She had an overnight bag in the trunk, knowing that she wouldn't be returning until the next day. The roads were clear, and the driving was smooth. She made it to Grand Lake in three hours. It was a trip of nostalgia, like it was every time she came home. Driving around in that small town, heading up the streets she used to walk home on as a child, and then parking in the driveway of that old house surrounded by lilac bushes, Sonya's favorite flower, and a porch with a large wicker swing on the front. Cow was alseep on the steps, just like always. Kagome smiled at the utter predictability of the situation.  
  
"Hey Cow," she crooned, scratching his head as she walked up the steps to the screen door. "Hello!" she called inside. "Anyone home?"  
  
"Kagome!" came the familiar voice. She turned around to see Toutousai descending the staircase with a happy grin that made him look ten years younger. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming."  
  
"Hi Dad," she said, hugging him hard and inhaling that scent of old leather and metal polish. All she needed was the warm embrace of her father and that familiar smell and she was reduced to tears. Toutousai held her tightly as she sobbed, trying to help ease the pain in her spirit out of her. "I'm sorry," she hiccupped when she had stopped.  
  
"No reason to apologize," he reassured her. "What are fathers for?"  
  
"Money?" Kagome asked with a half-smile, blue eyes shinning with unshed tears. Her father chuckled.  
  
"Come then, we should head over to Hiko's before Sango and that son of a...monk....gets here." Toutousai always tried to curb his language around his daughter. Kagome only smiled. Miroku had never won much favor with the folks of Grand Lake, but then again, hardly anyone did. All that mattered was that Sango loved him and that he wasn't a murderer, drug addict, or a republican. Perversion may not be normal--and could lead to several sexual harassment lawsuits--but it was better then a republican as far as Toutousai and Hiko were concerned.  
  
Kagome followed her father three houses down the street until they reached their destination. When Kagome rang the doorbell, they were greeted not by Hiko, but by Kohaku. "Kohaku!" Kagome exclaimed, hugging the boy excitedly. "What are you doing home?"  
  
Kohaku, a young man with short black hair and large brown eyes, blushed fiercely at Kagome before stuttering out a response. "My semester ended early and I'm home for the summer."  
  
"That's great!" Kagome said, hugging him again. It was a well-known fact that Kohaku had always had a serious crush on Kagome, but now he was just a little awed of her rather than when he used to hero-worship her. Kagome had always been very aloof to this fact, to the day she didn't realize his little-boy crush. Perhaps it was better that way.  
  
"Is that Kagome and Toutousai I hear at my door?" asked a voice from the living room. It was none-other-than Hiko himself, the tall man with a mane of neat black hair and deep eyes. He smiled as Kagome scurried over and hugged him. Hiko had always been like a second father to her, and Toutousai was to Sango and Kohaku. Their families had always been close.  
  
"Hi Hiko, how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine," he replied. "I heard about what happened, my dear, and I'm sorry for it." He frowned and hugged her around the shoulders.  
  
"Thanks," Kagome smiled, then tactfully changed subjects. "So, are we almost all set up?"  
  
"Almost," Kohaku answered, half-way done with blowing up a large red balloon. "Food and cake are already in the kitchen. We just have to put up a few more decorations and wait for the guests-of-honor."  
  
Kagome nodded, rubbing her hands together. "Very good, very good!" That's when she took charge of the situation. "Hiko, Dad, you finish in the living room, 'Haku you blow those balloons and you blow hard young man! I'll set up the food. Everyone get it?" There was a pause long enough for the men to nod. "Good!'  
  
About an hour later, the minivan pulled into the driveway, and the Houshi family came up the porch. Kagome answered the door with a charming smile and a bow. "Kagome?" Sango asked, confused. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Helping with the party," Kagome said with a grin, hugging Rin and Shippou and then setting them loose on 'Uncle Kohaku' with the fury that only small children can inflict.   
  
"Party?" Miroku asked with a raised eyebrow. And what a party it was! Food, cake, balloons, and the whole nine yards. Toutousai and Hiko did a marvelous job with the décor, and the food was fabulous after Kagome tweaked with it a little. (A/N: Cheese and hot sauce can do wonders to any meal. o_-) And once the cake was cut and eaten, and the two kids began to crash on the couch, coffee was served by Kohaku and Kagome, and the present was given.  
  
"Ten days in Las Vegas?" Sango asked, eyes wide. Her gaze shot up to her father, then Toutousai, then Kagome. "This is too much!"  
  
"Nonsense!" Hiko said, but smiled at his daughter's distress. "You deserve it."  
  
"But Father-"  
  
"But Father nothing," Toutousai intervened. "We pooled our money, you father and brother, Kagome and myself, to buy you this present and you are going to go on it and you are going to like it!"  
  
Kagome snorted into her coffee. Higurashi's always had a way with words. Sango made to protest again, but Miroku took the envelope from her hands. "Vegas, awesome!" he said with a huge grin. "I can finally hit the poker tables." No one was ever sure which person hit him in the back of the head first, Sango, or Toutousai, but Kagome and Kohaku were nearly out of their chairs from laughing so hard. Miroku rubbed the back of his head furiously. "Ow! What'd I do? What I do?" he cowered. His wife snorted and turned back to her drink. Toutousai gave him the evil eye, along with Hiko.  
  
"Sango," Kagome said with a charming smile. "You need a vacation, love. You've been working so hard, and Miroku has too. I'm going to be watching the kids. It'll be fine, I swear!"   
  
Sango wasn't happy at first, but she consented. And as the night wore on, she began to get giddier about the morning's flight that would whisk her away to Nevada. Miroku was on his best behavior that night. There were far too many people who would willingly abuse him if they had the chance. Kohaku helped Kagome put the two kids down before heading in himself, tired from the day's events. Kagome also headed home early. It was like it had been since the council meeting, she would go to sleep early and wake up late the next morning. Sleeping was taking up a lot of her time now.   
  
She didn't sleep too late the next morning, however, because she was awakened by two rambunctious children, begging for her to drive them home. After seeing Miroku and Sango off--they were being driven to the airport by Kohaku and Hiko--Kagome and the kids hung around Toutousai until late in the afternoon, when Kagome knew that she'd have to make her way back to the city or risk falling asleep at the wheel. She hugged her father tightly before getting into her car.  
  
"I'm going to start my spring cleaning soon," he told her.  
  
"Always late, aren't you Daddy," she laughed.  
  
"Better late then never, my Kagome." She smiled and he continued. "I have a few things that I'll have to send to you when I find them."  
  
"What could you have to give me?" she asked.  
  
"You'll see when I send them."  
  
Kagome laughed and hugged him again. "Alright you cryptic old coot." He snorted and returned the embrace. Then Kagome was off, waving as she pulled out of the driveway, and took the children back to the city. When they got there, Kagome put Rin and Shippou in her bed, and she retired to the futon in her living room.  
  
Sunday was a day devoted to the children. They spent the day at the zoo, an outing Kagome had promised since the mall fiasco with their parents. Kagome made sure that she did everything in her power to keep the kids laughing and smiling and having fun. As long as she did that, she could keep her head above water for sure.  
  
Monday was raining so they couldn't go out. The kids parked themselves in front of Kagome's TV, flipping through channels or watching movies on VHS. She made them food and joined them. She was half asleep when the doorbell rang and she yawned when opening the door, only to reveal a rather wet-looking Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey," he said, shaking off his coat and stepping inside. "It's torrential out there!"  
  
"Hi, I forgot you were coming," Kagome said with a half-smile. "I was kinda zoned out while watching Disney movies."  
  
"Disney movies?" Kagome shrugged and pointed. Inuyasha followed her hand and saw two children spread out on her floor eating popcorn and watching something animated. One was a small girl in a red dress with short black hair, the other was a small boy in a green vest with a head of red-brown hair.  
  
"Rin, Shippou," Kagome called. The kids looked up at her and scurried over, looking at Inuyasha with critical eyes. "This is Rin and Shippou," she introduced, placing a hand on each child's head for reference. Then she addressed the kids. "This is my friend Inuyasha. Be nice and say hello?"  
  
"Hello," Shippou said quietly, half-hiding behind Kagome. Rin was the brave one, she offered him a wave and a smile.  
  
"Hello there," he responded, his usual smirk was a kinder smile.   
  
"Well then, now that we're introduced, let's get back to the movie!" Kagome prompted and both kids fell back to their places, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha a place to sprawl on the couch.  
  
"I forgot you had the kids this week. I wouldn't have bothered you if I remembered," Inuyasha told her in a hushed voice, so as not to distract from the excitement of the animated feature.  
  
"Then I'm glad you have the memory of a goldfish," she said with a smile, leaning back in the couch close enough so that their arms were touching. Inuyasha snorted and relaxed as well.   
  
When one movie ended, they switched it to another one. And so on, and so on, long into the afternoon and evening. Kagome went to the kitchen for a while to make dinner. Inuyasha followed her and they spent a good portion of the time just tossing witticisms to one another. Then, Kagome put the children to bed.  
  
Inuyasha decided to stay for a little while longer, seeing as how he didn't have to work until tomorrow night. Kagome dragged over a fold-out table and they spent a good deal of time playing semi-strip poker--just in case one of the kids came out of the room to get water from the kitchen.  
  
"Dammit!" Inuyasha complained, throwing down his hand and removing his shirt for the fourth time. "That's the thirteenth hand you've won, straight!"  
  
Kagome leaned back. The only thing missing from her outfit was shoes, but those she had take off willingly. "Miroku taught me to play poker when I was in the hospital, having my appendix out a couple years ago. After he taught me the rules, he could never beat me either." Inuyasha glared at her and Kagome only gave him a lazy smile.  
  
"You're cheating," he said in a low growl, leaning forward across the table.  
  
"Am not," she argued, leaning forward as well. They were so close, their noses almost touched. For a heated moment, they simply glared at one another, then they seemed to realize what it was they were doing, and where they were. Inuyasha hesitated. Kagome swallowed, her breath thin, but she had enough nerve to ask her question. "When are you going to kiss me?"  
  
"What?" Inuyasha asked, voice rasping as bad as hers had.  
  
"You heard me," she shot back. Even at such a moment, they had to keep up the last-word game. But neither would have it any other way. Inuyasha still balked. Kagome didn't.  
  
She leaned forward that last little inch, pressing her lips to his, eyelids lightly closed. Inuyasha froze at first, not knowing really if he should be doing this, but he body soon overrode his thoughts and he fell into her kiss. Leaning forward more, he pressed for entrance to her mouth. Kagome granted it. But just before he was able to proceed forward, there came a cry from the next room. Kagome jerked back from him as if burned, then got to her feet and raced into the bedroom. Inuyasha was left dazed and confused.  
  
Kagome entered her room, face on fire, and hardly breathing. Right now, she reasoned with herself, her wanton behavior was not to be thought off. Rin sat up in the bed, silent sobbing choking from her normally silent voice. Kagome was at her side in a moment, easing the girl into her arms. Rin clung to Kagome, wrapping herself around her aunt, and sobbing into the crook of her neck. Kagome carried her out of the room so they wouldn't wake Shippou, rubbing Rin's back, and whispering encouraging words. They passed Inuyasha on the way to the kitchen and Kagome gave him an apologetic look. Once they were in the kitchen, Kagome didn't notice Inuyasha follow.  
  
She sat at the table in the kitchen, easing Rin back from her now, and drying her tears with a tissue. Then she gave the little girl a glass of water. "Did you have another nightmare, baby?" Kagome asked her. Rin nodded. "Would you like me to sing you a song to get you back to sleep?" she then asked. Rin always fell asleep with a song.   
  
Since the car accident that had taken Rin's family when she was barely more than three, Rin had woken in the night from dreams routinely. Now that years had passed they were less frequent, but it was more common for them to happen when Sango or Miroku were not around. Whenever Kagome had the kids overnight, she discovered that singing to Rin relaxed her enough to return to be.   
  
"What song do you want to hear? The same as always?" Rin nodded. Kagome smiled, smoothing back the little girl's hair from her forehead. "Okay." Then Kagome took Rin in her arms again, moving slowly to gain the internal melody of the song. It was Rin's favorite, and it was Kagome's as well which was why she sang it to her goddaughter so often. Kagome hummed the melody then started to sing in a soft voice, rocking Rin gently.  
  
"Welcome to the planet  
  
Welcome to existence  
  
Everyone's here  
  
Everybody's watching you now  
  
Everybody waits for you now  
  
What happens next?  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
  
I dare you to move  
  
Like today never happened  
  
Today never happened before  
  
Welcome to the fallout  
  
Welcome to resistance  
  
The tension is here  
  
Between who you are and who you could be  
  
Between how it is and how it should be  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
  
I dare you to move  
  
Like today never happened  
  
Today never happened before  
  
Maybe redemption has stories to tell  
  
Maybe forgiveness is right where you fell  
  
Where can you run to escape from yourself?  
  
Where you gonna go?  
  
Where you gonna go?  
  
Salvation is here  
  
I dare you to move  
  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor  
  
I dare you to move  
  
Like today never happened  
  
Today never happened before."  
  
She ended the song in a whisper, Rin already fast asleep in her arms. Inuyasha retreated to the couch before she saw him. Kagome carried the small girl back to the bedroom and laid her down, tucking her in gently and kissing her temple. "Sleep well," she whispered before returning to the living room. "I'm sorry about that. Rin has nightmares sometimes and I have to calm her down to get back to sleep."  
  
"It's no problem," Inuyasha replied, grabbing his coat. "Listen, we'll put off training until next week so you can spend some time with the kids." Kagome was aware that he couldn't meet her eyes.  
  
"'Yash-"  
  
"I've got to go, work tomorrow. I'll see you around Kagome." And with that, he was out the door. Kagome felt very alone in that moment, when he ran away from her. She had never felt so small in all her life. Kagome felt like crying herself then, but she didn't. She locked the door and changed her clothes and she crawled into bed between the two children, drawing comfort from their warmth. Kagome Higurashi had never been more tired in all of her life. And it was not the first moment that she wished not to wake up, and it wouldn't be the last, because she would get up. She'd cook breakfast and she's smile and she'd laugh, just like she did when all the other bad things in her life happened.   
  
A/N: Hehe, you hate me now, don't you? Aw, but you can't hate me because if you did then you'd never find out what happens. You'll never know the truth! (Note: The Truth will be revealed partially in the next chapter *cough*) I want to thank my brother--Jay--for his help in the location of the song lyrics. This will be the only time they appear in the story, but this entire fic had been written under the influence of the song 'Dare you to Move' by Switchfoot. Anywho, thank you for reading and please remember to review. 


	6. Shadows of the Past

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, and I swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help me Ra!  
  
A/N: I like doing the reader correspondence before the chapters, therefore when a disgruntled fan comes to read the answer to their heart-set questions, they don't have to scroll all the way to the bottom first. Plus it's fun to answer my mail! ^-^! Oh! And I'm sure all of you will be happy to know that this is a long chapter--for me anyway. Enjoy!  
  
KireiHanyou Ko: I can not express in words how happy I am that you like what I write, even though I think some of it's retarded. It's my baby, though, lol. Ah, well, I made them kiss early now but stuff and stuff happens and you'll see why stuff happens the way it does. Here's the next chapter for you! Thanks for reading and reviewing!  
  
Michelle the Miko: Here's the truth for you. I had minimal fluff since I don't like to go overboard. Don't worry, there will be more later on, but the next few are more…weird stuff, that thing called plot. Who needs it right? Thanks for the review!  
  
silent slayer: Here is another chapter for you. Thanks for the review and for reading!  
  
Leomae: You are weird, you know that? Lol, I'm so glad you like my story. When I do get to the chapter where they do some stuff, I'll be sure to keep that in mind, even though its already written out. *cough* Forgive the badmouthing of republicans. I'm non-partisan actually and I have nothing against any party, I was just commenting because I thought it would be funny and my brother suggested it. He's a weirdo. Thanks for the review and for reading!  
  
Josie: Yes, buddy-system for the dating impaired. That's actually a phrase I use quite often. Yes, he just walked out and stuff, but you'll see why. Yes, yes, Inuyasha is a freak and Kagome is no better. Thanks for reading and the review!  
  
A Fighter's Story  
  
Chapter 6  
  
You know that old saying, you don't know what you have until it's gone? Yeah, that's what Kagome felt the rest of the week. She smiled and laughed with the kids, she took them places and bought them things. This sufficiently helped in depleting her savings, but, soft-heart that she was, Kagome didn't care. She wanted them to be happy, even if she found that she couldn't be so along with them. It was hard to say what she was feeling really. More or less, she felt drained and empty...and tired. Always tired, even in the middle of the day, and at one time she had been the most annoying of morning-people.   
  
Rin didn't have any nightmares after that night. It helped that Kagome slept in her large bed with both children. She told Shippou that it was for Rin's sake, but both children knew that it was something else. Children are very adept at reading the feelings of adults. (A/N: This is true. My little cousin Simon, whom I baby-sit for just about every weekend, is six and he can read any adult like a book!) But children are also innocent of the understanding for why their aunt was not herself. Sango had told them that Kagome was no longer going to fight, so they rationalized that was the reason.   
  
On Saturday afternoon, Sango and Miroku returned from Las Vegas. They were $5,476.32 richer then when they left, thanks to Miroku's superior poker playing abilities, and Sango's innate ability to fish change out of the sofa cushions, even when there seems to be nothing there. They brought Kagome a stolen hotel towel, since it had been her idea to send them to Vegas in the first place and for taking care of the kids. Kagome, as always, said she was more than happy to do it. She was sad to see the kids go, but in a way, she was happy to have some quiet time again.  
  
By Saturday night, Kagome was going stir-crazy. She wanted to go to sleep, but the silence kept her from resting. She picked up the phone and was halfway through dialing the number for Myouga's House of Pizza before she remembered that Inuyasha didn't work on Saturdays. Not that he'd want to talk to her anyway. She sighed and laid back on the couch. He had made it pretty clear by avoiding her all week that he hadn't the slightest desire to talk about what had happened. Kagome really didn't either. What she wanted was for things to be like they had been. Kagome wanted her friend back.  
  
Afterwards, she could never be sure how she got into her car and drove to the bar, but she remembered standing outside of the Black Mist Tavern, fighting with herself over whether or not she should go in. But Kagome Higurashi had never backed out of anything in her life, and she wouldn't start now! With a deep breath and a silent prayer to the heavens, Kagome went into the bar and walked casually to the counter.  
  
Inuyasha was there, cleaning some dirty glasses and looking bored out of his collective mind. The place was completely deserted. It was too late for happy hour and too early for the midnight crowd. Kagome hopped on to a stool. "Wow, this place is a crazy whirligig of fun, ne?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped and whirled around, nearly dropping the glass he was cleaning. "Kagome," he said, stating the fact. "You shouldn't sneak up on people."  
  
"I didn't sneak, she corrected. I just happened along. You were concentrating a little too hard on the glass and not hard enough of what's going on. You could get jumped that way." Kagome babbled, tapping her fingers on the counter to a nervous rhythm. When had it become so awkward? When did it get so hard?  
  
"Yeah well...yeah," he stuttered and shrugged. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Kagome shrugged as well. "You haven't been around and it was way too quiet in my apartment with the kids gone. I needed someone to harass."  
  
"Lucky me," he muttered under his breath. Kagome sighed.  
  
"If you want me to go, I will," she said, getting up.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it like that," he said quickly, coming out from behind the counter. "It's just that..." He trailed off, looking around. Like she had assessed, the bar was empty, but Inuyasha walked over to the window and clicked off the neon 'open' sign, then locked the door and turned out the bar lights. "Come on, we'll talk in my apartment."  
  
Kagome followed him up the small staircase that led from the bar to the second floor apartment. It was a huge wooden flat with lots of open space due to Inuyasha's lack of furniture. He went into the kitchen, grabbing a beer from the refrigerator. Kagome followed, ignored the drink, and hoisted herself up to sit on the island counter that was in the middle of his kitchen. It was her favorite seat in his place.  
  
"Talk," she commanded.  
  
"What happened...at your apartment the other day," he began weakly, unable to meet her eyes. He scratched his nails along the neck of the glass bottle. "It spooked me a little, I guess." Kagome kept the snort to herself. A little would have been a blush and a phone call a few days later. A little was not total avoidance for nearly a week. But she wouldn't argue. "It's just that....There was this time when I....I don't think that I'm...." After three false starts, Kagome had to speak.  
  
"If you don't want anything physical between us, 'Yash, all you had to do was say so. I'm not going to stop talking to you or anything just because you won't make out with me in the backseat of my car. This isn't high school."  
  
Inuyasha looked ashamed, running one hand through his hair unconsciously and the other still clutching the untouched beer. "I didn't want to hurt your feelings or anything. But I just don't think I'm up for something like that. I've got a load of baggage and it's unfair to drop it on you."  
  
"Ah, the old baggage line," Kagome said with a nod. "Might as well use the classic 'it's not you, it's me' line."  
  
"But it isn't you," he was quick to say, now looking at her. Kagome clearly read the confusion in his golden eyes and regretted her words. "It's just...everything went so wrong and...I'm still trying to pull myself together."  
  
Kagome thought back on all the time she had known him, all the pointless conversations they had. All that she knew of him was about his family, Inuyasha made it a point never to talk about his life as a fighter. And suddenly, she had to know. "Inuyasha, why did you leave the tour?"  
  
He looked away from her again, drink forgotten. "Don't ask me that."  
  
"Inuyasha," Kagome said again, barely above a whisper. "Why did you leave?"  
  
Inuyasha clenched the counter around his sink until his knuckles turned white. His back was to Kagome, but she could see his shoulders shaking ever so slightly. Then she heard his voice, low and distant. "Her name was Kikyou. I met her my first year on the tour. She was a publicist for the tour itself, and since I was the 'hottest star that year', she was required to be my shadow." Inuyasha's voice was dripping with contempt and Kagome nearly winced from the burning anger she also felt radiating from his body.  
  
"I was so in love with her...it disgusts me to think of it now. After a while, it was me who was following her around. She was everything I thought I should want, everything I had ever been told to look for. She was beautiful, smart, a great business woman...they called us the 'perfect couple'. I was going into my fifth year on the tour, a little under four years ago when I was about your age, I asked her to marry me. Right there, center ring, after my nationals victory for the fourth running year."  
  
"I remember that," Kagome said softly once he had stopped for a breath. "It was the year before I got on to the tour."  
  
"Yeah, well, I won the belt and popped the question. Of course she agreed, right there in the middle of the ring, in front of millions watching on TV all over the place. God, I was such an idiot. At the end of the season, I resigned from the tour and moved out here from New York. Kikyou came with me, but she wasn't happy about it. We were out here...six months maybe...then one day, I woke up alone. There was a note and a rose on the pillow next to me." Inuyasha paused just long enough to let out a furious growl.  
  
"'Dear Inuyasha,'" he spoke from memory. "'I can see that we're going in different directions, that we want different things. I'm sorry to just take off, but I got a call and had to leave. You understand. Love, Kikyou.' The bitch left in the middle of the night and I never heard from her again."  
  
Kagome gasped. How anyone could do something so cruel was beyond her imagination. To just leave, without any warning, after he had given up so much to settle down and start a normal life. It was cruel and it was the worst kind of wrong. "So here I am, a bartender-pizza boy, two thousand miles from my brother and anything I grew up knowing, all because I was stupid enough to fall for someone so blatantly fake as Kikyou. That's why I left, and I'm too much of a coward to show my face in the ring again."  
  
Kagome saw the ridged set of his shoulders and the low hang of his head. He was furious and miserable and scared. Worst of all, he had been alone for so long. Three years. She knew what it felt like to be alone, even in the middle of a crowd, even with people who love you all around. And she knew that emptiness like that could eat a person's soul. For three years he had suffered alone, but she would not let him anymore.  
  
"Inuyasha-"  
  
"I don't want your pity, Kagome," he said more harshly than he intended. She knew it was only the shell talking to her, warning her to get away. The shield that held people like him and herself so tightly from the rest of the world.  
  
"That's good, because I don't give pity to anyone but myself," she replied quietly. He turned to face her, golden eyes glassy. She held out a hand to him. "Come here." He stayed where he was at first, but Kagome was a patient woman. She always had been, even if she sometimes didn't show it.  
  
Eventually he moved slowly to her, until he was right in front of where she was sitting. From her position, she was an inch or two higher than he was. She leaned forward, resting her forehead against his. "One day, you'll have to ask me all about my past," she told him. "I know how you feel."  
  
He looked doubtful, and a little angry. "How could you-"  
  
"I know," she said again, quietly. "I know." He fell silent, shaking his head slightly.   
  
Everyone has demons. That was something her father had told her a long time ago, another lifetime it seemed. But at that moment, Kagome saw every one of Inuyasha Dai's demons flashing in his golden eyes. It was haunting and it was sad, but it was beautiful. She wouldn't give him pity, she knew he didn't want it. She wouldn't want it either. So she gave him comfort instead. She held him to her, resting his head against her shoulder and wrapping her arms around his neck and shoulders. He held tight around her waist, like she was the only lifeline.   
  
There was no more talk of the kiss at Kagome's apartment. It was left in the past. There was a mutual understanding that it was just not the time.   
  
Inuyasha stretched, arching his back as he got out of the car. The gym bag with his gear was tossed lazily in the back seat of his car. All that was missing for his outing to the gym was his sparring partner, the oh-so-magnificent Kagome Higurashi--the name was her idea. After their practice bout the day before, of which she was the victor, Inuyasha had been itching to get her back into the ring and wipe the smug smile off her face. When she smirked, she reminded him too much of himself. He had the all-consuming, overwhelming desire to run masculine superiority in her face. But he had to give her credit, Kagome took it in stride. She was a woman who had lived her life in the world of men. He admired her for it, and counted himself as lucky to be friends with such a woman, rather than on the receiving end of her fist and her tongue.  
  
Inuyasha hopped the steps at led to her apartment door, the forest green one with the shiny gold letter and number. He knocked twice, then leaned back on the banister casually. There were a few shuffling noises from behind the door and Inuyasha waited patiently for it to open. When it did, his jaw dropped.  
  
Standing in the doorway, at noon on a Saturday afternoon, was not Kagome at all! It was a young man, looking to be no more than twenty or twenty one years of age, clad in nothing but a pair of Scooby-doo boxer shorts. (A/N: I have brothers, need I say more?) His short black hair was tousled and he rubbed light brown eyes with the back of his hand. "Can I help you?" he asked with a yawn.  
  
For a moment, all Inuyasha could do was stare, open-mouthed. "I think I have the wrong place," he finally said.  
  
"Are you looking for Kagome?" the Scooby-fan asked. Inuyasha could only nod, now completely floored to the point of no voice. "Yeah, she's in the shower, so it'll be a minute." And that, Inuyasha decided, was the point where the day seemed to get strange. At least, it had been strange until Kagome walked out of her room in nothing but a towel. That's when he decided that strange had ended, and frightening had begun.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she exclaimed, a look of surprise on her face as a heated blush crept up her face. "You're early."  
  
"S-s-sorry," he stuttered, looking from the young man to the woman and back again. Kagome stood in the middle of the room, her face darkening by the second, while the boxer-clad stranger leaned against the door and yawned again. Inuyasha simply blinked.  
  
(A/N: Now would be a good time to end this chapter, I think, but I'm not evil and I promised more of the truth! Plus there is a lot more I have to get out in the chapter before Chapter 7. But to explain the situation that Inuyasha just happened to get himself into, I'll have to back-track to the day before. That way, we can all learn how a boxer-clad guy suddenly appeared in Kagome's apartment, and she comes out in naught but a towel! Oh, for shame! but soft, 'tis not what you gutter-minds are thinking! Now, we shall rewind this back to the night before! *Flashback mode*)  
  
The Night Before......  
  
Kagome had just returned home from a romping workout with Inuyasha. She had beaten him good when they had the ring for sparring that afternoon, and the woman was feeling particularly smug. While the silver-haired freak had gone home to lick his wounds, Kagome opted to lounge around on this Friday night and watch a movie. She had been feeling rather depressed the last few days, seeing as how it was her wedding anniversary on Sunday. That was why she had tried to avoid talking about it with Sango all week, which was not easy. The woman was tenacious, and she knew Kagome far too well. She was lucky that Inuyasha hadn't asked her anything else about her marriage, but it was only a matter of time before it came up again.  
  
That was when the phone rang. To lazy to carry the phone around with her, Kagome hit the speaker button on the kitchen extension as she began to fix herself a snack. "Domino's Pizza," she chirped, digging out a 20 oz bottle of coke and left-over garlic knots that Inuyasha had scored for her the day before.  
  
"Kagome," Toutousai sighed over the phone. "When will you learn not to confuse me? I'm just an old man!"  
  
She laughed and tossed her food in the microwave. "Sorry Dad, I thought it was someone else."  
  
"And who did you think it was?"  
  
"Just a friend I beat up this afternoon. He normally called me afterwards to demand a rematch." Kagome tapped her fingers on the counter, waiting for the sustenance that was waiting to be eaten.  
  
"He, now? Since when did you have a boyfriend? And you didn't even tell your own father?!?"  
  
"Daddy, he's not my boyfriend," she said quickly. Oh, the headache she would have if he got on a rant before she could stop him. Toutousai was always touchy when it came to Kagome's love life. Except when she had married Hojo. He had always liked Hojo.  
  
"Oh, that's good." Kagome snorted, but if he heard it, he chose to ignore it. "Well, I'm just calling to say that I finally got around to my spring cleaning."  
  
"Daddy, the first of July is Sunday. I think you should just call it cleaning."  
  
"Touchy now, aren't we?" he teased. Kagome growled, biting into her nuked knots. "Well I was moving around some boxes in the attic--"  
  
"Dad, you shouldn't be moving boxes! You know what that could do to your back," Kagome lectured.  
  
"Calm down," he assured her. "I made Souta do it, but I supervised."   
  
Kagome grinned. "How is Souta? I'm sorry I missed him when I came out to Grand Lake." Souta was Kagome and Toutousai's neighbor. He was literally the boy-next-door. Kagome had known him his entire life, and they were like brother and sister. When Kagome left Grand Lake, Souta was given specific instructions to look after Toutousai in her absence. It was an honor that the younger boy took very seriously.  
  
"Ah, he wasn't home from school yet. But as I was saying," he paused for any interruption. Kagome smiled, but didn't bother him again. "I found a box of things that I'm sending out to you."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Just a few things that you should have. Mostly photographs and things like that. Souta left for the city this afternoon on an errand for his father's business, expect him to drop by with the box tonight."  
  
"Yay! It's been forever since I tortured Souta!" Kagome happily ate her knots and glowed with happiness.  
  
"Kagome," he father said lightly. "Do me a favor?"  
  
"Sure Daddy," Kagome said, still happy and now buzzed from sugar and garlic.  
  
"Don't open the box until after Souta leaves? It's just that, a few of the things are personal and you might not want anyone to be around." Kagome was confused, but she agreed. They said their goodbyes and that was that.  
  
Souta came knocking to her door about an hour later. Kagome threw her arms around him and yanked him inside. "Souta! You handsome devil you," she laughed, ruffling his hair. "I'm sure you're quite the ladies' man at college."  
  
"Kag," he whined, smoothing out his hair again. "Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. It's no business of yours." He proceeded to stick out his tongue for good measure. Kagome laughed and kissed his cheek. "Eww!" Souta cried, wiping his face repeatedly. "You are just nasty!"  
  
"I know, I know!" she laughed. Kagome and Souta spent three hours catching up, Souta brought in the box he had been entrusted with, and then they talked some more.  
  
"Where are you staying tonight?" Kagome asked once she realized how late it was.  
  
"Probably a Holiday Inn or Motel 6, why?"  
  
"Stay here," she said with a grin. "I've got a very comfortable futon and I'll feed you. Honest." She held up two fingers for emphasis. Souta contemplated this for a moment, rubbing his chin and curling a strand of his dark hair.  
  
"The price is right, I'll take it!" he declared. The two of them were up until the wee hours of the morning, talking about old times and laughing until they were nearly sick. Once retired, they didn't get up until deep into the morning. Thus brining us to the situation at hand!  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha, Inuyasha looked at Kagome. Then Kagome looked at Souta and felt like crying, or killing him. "Souta!" she exclaimed. The sleepy young man looked back at her. "Clothes please!" she said, pointing at his boxers. Souta shrugged, not fully conscious, and trudged into the bathroom with a change of clothes in hand. The door was left open and Kagome ushered Inuyasha in. "I'm 'so' sorry about that," she apologized, pulling off the blanket that Souta used to make room for him to sit.  
  
"It's fine," Inuyasha aid, not able to meet her eyes. Kagome sighed. She knew what he thought, and that was a sick thought, one that bordered on incest. Souta and her....that was just wrong! But he didn't know that.  
  
"Souta came into the city last night so I invited him to stay the night here rather than pay for a hotel room," Kagome explained, busying herself, but that statement sounded wrong. "He's from Grand Lake, my father asked him to drop something off for me."  
  
"Uh-huh." She knew that tone, smug bastard, he didn't believe her.   
  
"Souta's my neighbor, I've known him all his life." He still wouldn't meet her eyes and Kagome was getting pissed. She sat next to him on the couch and waited until he looked at her from the corner of his eye. "I don't sleep around, especially with kids I used to baby-sit," she said without a tone.  
  
"I believe you," Inuyasha replied.  
  
"Then why aren't you looking at me?"   
  
"Because," he paused to cough, a faint blush evident on his face. "You're in a towel."  
  
"Oh," Kagome commented, looking down and blushing herself. "I'll be right back."  
  
"Okay then."  
  
Souta was ready before Kagome, which gave him ample time to tell Inuyasha a lot of embarrassing childhood stories of Kagome's. Which Inuyasha had fun lobbing at her when they sparred that afternoon. It was a good thing Souta left when they did, or Kagome might have killed the little rat. After Inuyasha dropped her off at home, curiosity got the best of Kagome, and after a shower, she went straight for the mysterious box from her father.  
  
At the very same moment Kagome was attacking cardboard, Inuyasha was getting a phone call from none other than the sometimes-clairvoyant Sango. "Talk to me," Inuyasha said into the phone, tossing his jacket on to a chair.  
  
"Inuyasha, hi it's Sango."  
  
"Hi Sango, what can I do for you?" Inuyasha went into his kitchen, looking for something to eat after such a workout. Thanks to Souta' big mouth, he totally had Kagome off her center. It was easy to catch her today.   
  
"I was only wondering if you had any plans with Kagome tomorrow." Sango sounded oddly distant. She was usually one of those people always right there.  
  
"No, I don't think so, why?"  
  
"No special reason. I just don't like her to be alone on the first of July. I guess I'll go over there after work tomorrow, thanks Inuyasha." She made to hang up but he stopped her.  
  
"Hey! Sango, hold on!"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's tomorrow that Kagome needs a babysitter?"  
  
"You mean she didn't tell you?"  
  
"If she had, would I be asking?" he asked sarcastically.  
  
"I guess not. It's just that well, tomorrow is her wedding anniversary. Kagome always gets really depressed and I don't like it when she has to be there alone."  
  
"Well, I could keep her company until you get out of work and all," Inuyasha volunteered, suddenly getting a little worried.  
  
"Thanks," Sango said in relief. He could hear the smile in her voice. "It's not like she's going to flip and try to kill herself or anything. It's just that...Kagome misses Hojo. It's just a bad day for her, and it makes it better when someone is there."  
  
"Yeah, I understand," Inuyasha said, feeling disappointed for some reason. He and Sango said their goodbyes, then he hung up and when to get ready for work.   
  
Kagome sat on her futon, the box, now opened, sitting in front of her. The first thing that was on top of the rest of the contents, was a framed picture of Sonya Higurashi. Kagome smiled, lifting the picture out of the bow and cradling it gently in her hands. It was from the summer before she was born. Sonya was just starting to show her pregnancy, hinting to the daughter she would have just before Thanksgiving. Sonya had been a beautiful woman, with long ebony locks and large midnight eyes. Kagome often thought much of her mother's beauty had been wasted on her. Sonya had been a petite, graceful, striking woman where Kagome was tall, disciplined, and plain.  
  
Still smiling, she stood the frame on her table, next to the phone. "Momma," Kagome laughed. Then she went back to the box, pulling out two separate photo albums and a variety of film packets. The first of the albums was full of pictures of Kagome growing up, from her karate tournaments and school functions. There were pictures of her and Sango at parties and dances, and a few from when they used to just hang at the mall. Kagome took out a few of the packets that were below that album and they were filled with much of the same. Photographs meticulously documenting her youth.   
  
The Second album Kagome had put that off to the end, recognizing the calligraphy on the cover. Her wedding album. With a sigh, she sat back in her seat, pulling the book on her lap. The first few pictures were just of her and Hojo after they had gotten engaged, all smiles and blushes. They hadn't been more than kids back then. Kagome had just started her second year of college. Hojo hadn't gone to school after graduation. He had stayed to help his father run the family business, and that's when it all happened.  
  
Kagome flipped through the pages, seeing the different gowns she had tried before setting on the simple yet elegant one that she wore. There were pictures of Hojo in his black and white suit, trying top hats and canes, but settling on a traditional look. There was Sango in her tasteful bridesmaid dress, no ruffles or puffs of champagne colored shoes. She had brought Miroku to the wedding, it was just when they started to seriously date. A variety of friends lined the pages. Kohaku and Souta in the wedding party as gangly teenagers, Toutousai and Hiko proposing toasts at the reception, and even good old Cow, sporting a doggy bowtie in the back of the procession. There were pictures of the first dances, Kagome and Hojo, Kagome and her father, as well as a bunch of others. It had been a wonderful day.  
  
When Kagome had turned to the last page of the album, she realized that tears were streaming from her eyes. She wiped them off with the back of her hand and put the album safely in the box. There would be no more photos tonight. Tomorrow she could drowned in sorrow, but tonight she would sleep. So to bed she went, curling up in the old flannel shirt that she kept of Hojo's.  
  
Kagome woke up the next morning to a knock at her door. She got up, yawning and running fingers through her mused hair, noticing that her clock read nine o'clock. She padded to the door and opened it to reveal Inuyasha, two coffees and a bag of bagels in hand.  
  
"'Morning," he said cheerily, coming inside and closing the door. "My, you are a ray of light this morning!"  
  
"My, aren't we chipper," Kagome yawned. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Can't I come a offer you a bagel?" he asked, golden eyes wide in mock innocence. Kagome gave him that I-don't-think-so look with her hands on her hips. "Okay, okay, Sango called me last night. She said you could probably use a friend today."  
  
Kagome chuckled, shaking her head. "Yes, Sango worries too much, but thanks for coming over." Kagome took one of the offered coffees and went into her room to change. Inuyasha threw himself down on the futon and noticed the box full of photos.  
  
"What's all this?" he called into the room after her.  
  
"That's what Souta brought from my Dad. It's just a bunch of pictures and stuff." Inuyasha looked at some loose pictures of Kagome as a little girl. He decided that she was cute at any age. There were photos of her and Sango together and an older man he assumed to be her father. Then he pulled out an un-opened envelope of pictures. Written on the front in spidery writing was 'Kagome's Summer'. Inuyasha pulled out the photos and flipped through them. Most were pictures of Kagome at her house, sitting on an old swing with an ancient-looking dog. She was decidedly sadder in all of these pictures, and didn't seemed to notice she was being photographed.   
  
He put them down when he noticed the smaller photo album that had her name scrawled on it in fancy writing. Opening it up, he saw Kagome sitting with a young man with brown hair and a nice smile. He saw multiple pictures of this man with Kagome, and with others. It became obvious a few pages in that this had to have been Kagome's husband. He saw the pictures of the wedding and the reception and how happy Kagome seemed in all of them. The disappointment that had been in his stomach continued to grow. Inuyasha had no idea why.  
  
Kagome reemerged from her room and saw him flipping through the wedding album and sighed. She waited for him to speak, but he had paused on one picture. Moving closer, she saw that it was a picture of her and Hojo, when they had cut the cake at the reception. Kagome smiled sadly and sat down next to him, curling her legs beneath her. Inuyasha jumped, slamming the book shut loudly.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't--"  
  
"It's okay," Kagome assured him. "Those are pictures from my wedding." She leaned over and opened it to the page he was one. "That's me with my husband, Hojo." She flipped through the pages, explaining different things and identifying several people. "It seems like it was so long ago, looking at that. It doesn't seem like five years ago."  
  
"Do you mind if I ask you what happened?" Inuyasha inquired.  
  
"I owe you, remember? A past for a past." Kagome inhaled deeply and then sighed, looking at him with shimmering eyes. "Hojo and I broke up after graduation. I was going to college with Sango and he was staying in Grand Lake, but we stayed friends. He and I had always been very close." She paused, thinking of where to go from there. Inuyasha didn't rush her. He knew it had to be hard. "When I came home for Spring Break of my sophomore year, Hojo said he had something to tell me, something important. He was sick, you see. Leukemia. The doctors gave him a year to eighteen months, there was nothing more to do. He was already pumped full of meds and he didn't want to go on radiation. It didn't matter if it would give him more time, it would just make him sicker. Hojo wanted to be as healthy as he could for as long as he had."  
  
Kagome didn't feel when the tears started to fall, but she ignored them as she spoke. "He asked me to marry him not long after that. I said yes, of course. I loved Hojo very much, even if I wasn't in love with him. I wanted to do everything I could to make the time he had left the best I could." She sighed, but smile fondly. "He was the sweetest man I'd ever met, even if he was a little naive. He was honest and he was loyal. We were married exactly a year, he died on our anniversary."  
  
Inuyasha really didn't know what to say. Of all the scenarios he had envisioned--the guy running off with another woman, collective differences, Kagome's career choice--he had never even thought to ask if he husband was still alive. And here Kagome was, a widow at twenty-one. Kagome sniffled and wiped the back of her hand across her eye.  
  
"I miss him," she said apologetically. "I never wanted to get married, you know. I didn't see myself settling down. But when he told me he was dying," Kagome shook her head and stared off past Inuyasha. "All I wanted was to stay there. I would have been the good little wife with the three kids in the house with a white picket fence and a dog. Just to have him be alright again. I guess that just wasn't in the cards for me."  
  
Inuyasha could relate, even if it was kind of opposite. He had grown up with no strings. Rich, socialite parents, an aristocratic brother, a good family and name that went for top price in all east coast cities. All he wanted was that little house and a warm family. But when Kikyou had left him, he saw all his dreams shattered. When Hojo died, Kagome realized what her dreams really were. And he envied her, because although she still suffered for the loss of her husband, she had been able to go on without him. She had risen to the top of the fighting world for a few years, and now she had fallen as low as he had. Inuyasha didn't want that for her. Not for Kagome, who was always smiling and joking and laughing. She deserved better then the hell that was his.  
  
One second Kagome was feeling self-conscious about crying in front of Inuyasha, and the next his arms were around her. For a second she was nervous and startled and tempted to elbow him in the stomach, but then again, Kagome was never one to look a gift horse in the mouth. And she was so tired. Just tired and drained and miserable. And she needed him just then. Kagome Higurashi, the one-woman fighting star, the one who never admitted weakness, was crying in the arms of a man. She was able to admit it, to herself at least, just this once, she was glad that she was born a woman as long as she could stay in the arms of this man.  
  
A/N: Okay, the end. That was pretty long, right? Well yeah. In case anyone reads this author not, I want to recommend a story to you guys. It's called Tainted Blood, it's an Inuyasha AU written by a friend of mine and I absolutely love it! It's funny and angsty and sad and stuff. And since I get in inside knowledge, it does get more romantic and stuff. So if you want something good to read, read it! Anywho, that's it for now. I'll update again later. Thanks for reading and please review! 


	7. It Never Ends!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha own I not, Inuyasha I've not got.   
  
A/N: Yay, writer reviews! Before I start, I want you all to know that I have written an Inuyasha Christmas AU called 'All I Want for Christmas is You' and I should get it out sometime this week, probably after Thanksgiving. It's another romantic one, but more dramatic and else action-y. Curse of the Gypsy is currently on hold until further notice, but I will pick it up once A Fighter's Story is complete. Okay, reviewers!  
  
Michelle the Miko: Ah, you figured out the secrets of Hojo beforehand, yay! I'm glad you like my stuff. I always try to write descriptively so that you can see it in your head, it makes everything so much easier. Here's the update you asked for. Thanks for reading and the review!  
  
KireiHanyou Ko: I'm happy you like my chapters so much. My bro was all like, 'No problem dude' and he called everyone dude so don't mind him. And I love the song and I try to spread the love! So I should be thanking you. Hehe, I want to make their eventual relationship to be 'aww' worthy, lol. Thanks for reading and the Review!  
  
LilNezumi LilInu: Don't feel too bad, she'll get happy again. Kagome's like rubber, always bouncing back. Here's the chapter you wanted, enjoy. Thanks for the review and for reading.  
  
IridescentEverdream: Cool, a rabid fan! Yay! I'm glad you like my story, I write it for the fans. Thanks for the review and for reading, cha!  
  
Wyldwolfrose: Thanks for reading! I'm so glad you like it. Here's the update, enjoy. Thanks for the review!  
  
Leomae: Hi there! Normal people scare me too, that's why I'm proudly a freak, lol. Yes, that was what I was going for, sad and sweet. It does get fluffier, I swear, but you must give me time! I'll give you a huge warning when we get to the fluffy chapter, ok? Thanks for the review!  
  
silent slayer: I'm sorry you cried, but I'm glad you liked it that much! Thanks for reading and the review.  
  
Blah-girl-bored2death: I know! I take several martial arts classes including tai-chi and kendo, and the drop-kicking hurts like a bitch! No one ever believes you when you say that. I just go, yeah well, I'll kick you and you can see for yourself. But they end up chickening out, go figure? Thanks for reading and the review!  
  
Josie: Yes, sad but it needed to be done. I'm happy that you like my story so much! You are all so great to me! I love my reviewers to death! Thanks a lot for the review and thanks again for reading my stuff.  
  
…: Love the name, lol. Actually, this story has about 3 or 4 more chapters, so it'll end before Christmas. I'm happy that you like it though! Thanks for reading, and the review!  
  
A Fighter's Story  
  
Chapter 7  
  
It would be a cold day in hell before Kagome Higurashi would beg for mercy. But right now, she was begging on bended knee to all the Gods above. Satan must have been freezin' his frankincense....  
  
It all began on the second of July. Kagome had gotten up and went about her normal business. Inuyasha had stayed late the night before. The majority on their time had been spent watching late-night TV and falling in and out of consciousness on the futon. Then, he had stretched, bid her a good night, and left to return home. Kagome has missed him once he was gone. The man was not the best conversationalist, but he was warm, and he made her feel safe and protected. That was a feeling Kagome liked to relax in, because it didn't come around very often.  
  
But the next day, Monday as it was, Kagome received a surprise. If it was a pleasant one was yet to be seen. You see, she had gotten up, showered, dressed, made herself a breakfast of Ramen and coke--though it was really past lunchtime, and then laid around most of the day. She had no where to go, and nothing to really due until Inuyasha came to pick her up for their workout that afternoon.   
  
"I could go food shopping," Kagome said to herself, flicking past Jerry Springer and Maury on the television. "Or I could go to Borders and find a new book." She paused a moment on a shop opera, but switched the channel once Rosa faked her death and Francisco was mourning her on the bridge where she supposedly jumped off to save him from the shady mafia men gunning for his life. Kagome was not yet so board as to watch that.   
  
Twenty Minutes Later.....  
  
"Fernando, how could you!?!" Kagome cried, hurling a box of tissues at the television in her frustration. "She loved you and you go sleep with her sister?!? God, I HATE MEN!" Kagome, giving up on the dramatic lives of fictional characters, clicked off the TV and throw the remote at it. "I have to stop talking to myself..."  
  
A knock at the door brought her back to reality. Kagome hopped over the arm rest of her couch and went to the door. If it was Inuyasha, he was an hour early, but she noticed that the silver-haired hunk never kept to a schedule. She couldn't even remember a time when she had seen him wearing a watch. What knocked her to the floor was that it was not Inuyasha at her door. Not Sango or Miroku or the kids, not even Souta--who had been the second choice in her mind. Standing in her doorway, suitcase in hand, was Toutousai Higurashi.  
  
"Daddy?" Kagome asked in disbelief. When had her father planned this trip? Had he told her he was coming to visit and she forgot?  
  
"Kagome, are you going to invite me in or am I going to have to wait all day?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry!" Kagomne moved aside enough for her father to enter. "Daddy, what a pleasant surprise....it is a surprise, right?"  
  
"Oh it's a surprise," Toutousai replied, setting his bag down on the futon and removing his hat.   
  
"I don't want to be rude but...why are you here? Without calling me or anything..."  
  
Toutousai sighed and turned around and sighed. "I missed you."  
  
Kagome scoffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "How cute, you missed me." She grinned and hugged him tightly. "I'm glad you're here Dad."  
  
Toutousai hugged his daughter and sighed. The truth was that he worried for her safety. It was only three weeks until the Kiyomatsu Tournament began and he knew that Kagome would be less-than-happy about it. He worried that if it came down to it, Kagome might try to hurt herself again. Although she had never done anything as dramatic as slashing her wrists or overdosing on crack, she had descended into a work of alcohol after Hojo died. The tour had given her a reason to stay sober, to live a life again. But with that gone...a desperate girl might to desperate things. Kagome was a strong girl in the ring, but outside of it, she was only human. So much loss in one life can hurt a woman to know end, especially when her life falls apart for the third time running.  
  
Kagome made tea and they sat in her kitchen talking about idle things for a few hours. A half an hour later, the doorbell rang again. Kagome looked at her watch, then to the door and abruptly got to her feet. Toutousai made to follow.  
  
"No, that's okay Daddy, I can get it. It's probably the pizza I ordered, that's all. Be right back." Then she bolted from the room and to the door. Behind it stood Inuyasha, lounging on the banister, looking like he was rehearsing a monologue of some sort.   
  
"Hey Kagome, listen, I wanted to talk about something with you--" he began, but Kagome cut him off.  
  
"Run, run for your life," Kagome said, looking behind her and then to the doorway again. Toutousai had left the kitchen and was coming to the doorway.   
  
"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked quickly, worried something could be going on.   
  
"My father came to visit, unexpectedly. If he sees you, the third degree will be mine. So I shall repeat, run for your life!" But then it was too late. Toutousai had reached the doorway and took the knob from his daughter's hand. He opened the door all the way to expose a very perplexed Inuyasha Dai.  
  
"And I take it this is the pizza boy?" Toutousai said to his daughter with a raised eyebrow, eyeing Inuyasha with distaste.  
  
"Actually, he is," Kagome said with an uncomfortable smile. Inuyasha suddenly felt the urge to play knight in shinning armor, so he came to her rescue.  
  
"Hi, I'm Inuyasha. You must be Mr. Higurashi." Toutousai turned to look at the man on his daughter's porch. There was a tense moment, during which Toutousai sniffled loudly and shifted his feet. His scrutinizing gaze seemed to take in every inch of the man he no doubt thought to be his daughter's boyfriend.  
  
"Toutousai Higurashi," he said at last, offering the younger man a hand to shake. Inuyasha promptly took it. Then they engaged in a classic game of strength, during which Kagome sighed and left to ready a third cup of tea. When she came back, and they were still at it, she pulled Inuyasha inside and closed her door.  
  
"Come on, stop acting like little boys," she scolded.  
  
"Sorry Kagome," Inuyasha said with a smirk. Kagome glared, then turned to her father.   
  
"Come on Dad, I've poured you a new cup of tea."  
  
"Thank you Kagome dear." The three sat in her kitchen and began lite conversation. Toutousai mainly asked questions and the other two answered to the best of their abilities.  
  
"How long have you two known each other?" was his last question.  
  
"About three months I guess," Inuyasha answered, sipping his tea and looking to Kagome. "I take it we're ditching out workout for the day?"  
  
Toutousai snorted into his tea. "What kind of workout?" he asked with wide eyes.  
  
"Not like that, you perverted old man!" Kagome said, blushing hotly. "We actually work out at the gym together. Inuyasha is a retired fighter from the tour. We just hang out Dad, I told you that."  
  
"And I'm Santa Claus," he muttered to himself, now very distrustful of both his daughter and her male friend.  
  
"Dad, this is Inuyasha Dai," Kagome said, emphasizing his name. For a moment, it didn't work, then his eyes widened and he looked at their companion at the table.  
  
"THE Inuayasha Dai?"  
  
"The one and only," Inuyasha said, making a mock toast with his tea.  
  
"Well, that changes....NOTHING!" Toutousai yelled, leaping to his feet. For someone his age, he was surprisingly agile. "Kagome Higurashi, I will not permit you to go all willy-nilly with any bum from the street just because your going through a rough patch. If I find out you're back on the bottle--"  
  
"DAD!" Kagome yelled back, leaping to her feet as well. "You can not come into MY house and interrogate MY friend like he was some kind of lab animal, then accuse us of going willy-nilly!" Inuyasha, meanwhile, was sitting there quietly, sipping his tea and watching the exchange.   
  
"You don't have to jump in about me," he said suddenly.  
  
"SHUT UP!" both of them yelled in his direction before squabbling once more. Inuyasha blinked, nearly falling over from his chair. It did calm down after a while, but when those two got going, they'd dig up the worst of each other. And saying things like that was enough to scar Inuyasha enough to give him nightmares for weeks.  
  
"Dad, just drop it," Kagome said at last, collapsing into her chair. "I have a headache." Toutousai grudgingly did the same. Inuyasha guessed it wa now safe for him to speak.  
  
"I didn't mean to cause trouble," he apologized.  
  
"It's not your fault 'Yash," Kagome said with a tired smile. "Dad's only here because he doesn't trust me to take care of myself until after the tournament's over."  
  
"Bah, it's a crime now to worry over one's only daughter?" Toutousai huffed. Kagome chuckled.  
  
"Not at all Daddy. But you are a very active worrier." That he agreed with. "The afternoon is young, you two wanna grab some food with me?" she asked, turning from Toutousai to Inuyasha and back again.  
  
"If you're paying," Inuyasha said. Kagome scowled, only causing him to smirk back at her.  
  
"You suck," she whined, then turned to her father. "What about you Dad?"  
  
"I could use some food."  
  
"Good, we'll take my car."   
  
The three piled into Kagome's Civic and she drove to the nearest nice quality restaurant called the Sayreville Bar. They got a nice table in the bar for three, then ordered and had polite conversation. Kagome excused herself for a minute to use the restroom before the food came, leaving Inuyasha and Toutousai alone.  
  
Inuyasha gulped, vowing to get revenge on Kagome the second he had her alone, and turned to his companion. Toutousai was watching him with narrowed eyes. "Heh heh," Inuyasha coughed and shifted in his seat.  
  
"I must say," Toutousai began, sipping his water. "Of all the people I thought that Kagome would surround herself with after this, you were not on that list."  
  
"Well, we really haven't been friends all that long, only a few months," Inuyasha stummbling explained. And yet, that felt wrong to say. Sometimes, he swore it felt like Kagome and he had been together for years. He knew virtually everything there was to know about her, personality wise that is. Everyone has a few secrets. He was also sure that she knew the same about him. Kagome Higurashi was his best friend in the world. Then again, that didn't feel right either. It was a confusing position.  
  
"Maybe not, but even if you had, I would have thought it would be too awkward for her."  
  
"Why?" Inuyasha asked, suddenly interested.  
  
"Well, because of her adoration of you, of course. Don't tell me she never mentioned all the years she spent following your career?" Inuyasha shook his head. Kagome had said she was a fan of his, but never went into much detail. Toutousai laughed at him. "She was the biggest fan you have ever seen, which surprised me a great deal. As I'm sure you know, Kagome is not one of those women who...how can I put this...My daughter lacks the finesse needed to fit to society's conformity. Kagome is a rebel, I guess you could say. She was never one to fawn over a musician or actor, not like most girls her age. Growing up, she was content to watch Bruce Lee movies and practice her techniques. But I must say, she worshiped you."  
  
"Me?" Inuyasha said with a hint of awe in his voice. "Why would be so hung up on me?"  
  
"I never really knew myself," Toutousai commented, more to himself then the other man. "I asked her once, she was probably around eighteen at the time. All she did was smile at me and say that sometimes a girl just knows things." He shook his head whimsically. "I'm an old man, but I know my daughter. She may seem all sarcasm and fists, but she is a very open person. There is no halfway with Kagome. When she trusts, when she loves, she does it completely. And that is what makes her very easy to betray, and easily hurt." Toutousai met Inuyasha's eyes before he spoke again. "If you hurt her, I will personally hunt you down and gut you like a fish."  
  
Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up and he gulped, but really he was deep in thought. When Kagome returned, she played a game of wits with her father, slinging words back and forth with each other and occasionally at him. Inuyasha did his best to play along, but more often then not, he'd trail off and simply observe them. Could the old man have been right? He had always thought Kagome to be this strong person. Yes, she'd lost things in her life, who hasn't? He knew she was only human, but was even though he knew the worst of her, he sometimes forgot the fact that she was fragile. When they got back to her apartment, and Inuyasha took his car home, he completely forgot to tell her about what he had been rehearsing all morning.  
  
"There's always tomorrow," he said with a sigh. But in the end, he forgot then too.  
  
Truth was, he didn't want to bring it up while her father was there. So he waited out the rest of the week, until Toutousai decreed that he had mooched off of his daughter long enough and that he was due back in Grand Lake. Kagome was sad to see him go, even though she looked forward to a good night's sleep. Sango, Miroku and the kids had come over three times that week, having dinner or spending the day with them. Inuyasha had avoided her much of the week, leaving her to wonder what exactly her father had told him, but she didn't ask either of them.  
  
Souta had arrived to pick Toutousai up in the morning, leaving Kagome's afternoon free. She decided to bug Inuyasha, but was more surprised when he asked if she'd come to his apartment. With no reason why not, she went over.  
  
"'Yash, are you of the living?" she called when she opened the door to his place after knocking twice without answer. The bar was being tended by Neil, the back-up worker. So he had to be somewhere upstairs. She found him sitting cross-legged on his couch, a manila envelope sitting next to him.  
  
"Hi," he greeted, looking unusually serious.  
  
"Inuyasha, what happened?" she asked. There was something about the way he was sitting, the look in his gold eyes, that told her something was not right.   
  
"Come here," he said, motioning for the seat beside him. She sat, picking up the envelope and clipping it over. There was no return address, but it was address to him in a scrawling writing that looked as if it had been written by a brush rather then a pen. "That came for me last week. I wanted to talk to you about it then, but your Dad came and I didn't want to bother you with him around."  
  
"What is it?" she asked. Goosebumps ran up and down her arms as she looked from the paper to him and back again.  
  
"Open it and see," was all he said.  
  
Kagome opened the top and pulled out a folded sheet of old paper, as well as two plane tickets and a variety of other papers. She unfolded the yellow paper first. She read aloud when she looked at it. "Dear Mister Dai-- You have been cordially invited to participate in the Kiyomatsu Tournament...." Her voice trailed off as she read the line over five times before pressing on. "Our tournament is exclusive and is by invitation only. We are holding it in a secured location in Japan. If you decide to attend, one of our committee will receive you and one guest at the airport in Tokyo to bring you to our arena. The Tournament opens July 28th, at 9 am sharp. If you are not here by that time, we have no choice but to eliminate you. All fighters are eligible to win prizes, including the grand prize of the rare stone called the Shikon Jewel. We hope you will accept our offer and compete. Sincerely Yours, the Dovon of Kiyomatsu."  
  
Inuyasha was silent as she read the letter, not knowing what her reaction would be. This very event meant so much to her, so much that it cost her a future. And here he was, the one to be invited when he hadn't set foot in a ring in over three years. Life really sucked sometimes.  
  
"Are you going to go?" Kagome asked quietly, folding up the paper and slipping it back in the envelope. She skimmed the plane tickets, two-way trip to Tokyo, and a few other papers. There was an insurance claim, housing papers--all expenses paid by the Tournament Committee--and a few other papers concerning accident information.  
  
"I don't know," he replied, matching her tone. "I thought a lot about it. I don't think I'm good enough to compete in something like that, especially being as rusty as I am. I wanted to talk to you about it first."  
  
"Why ask me?" she said with a laugh. "It's your invite, your choice."  
  
"I know," he said with a sigh. "But I also know how much this meant to you. If I had to choose between a tournament and you, I'd rather stay as a pizza boy, Kag. I just wanted to make sure you were okay with my being invited before I chucked the papers. You should hear it from me, is all."  
  
"'Yash," she breathed, looking at the envelope again. "You've gotta go." She was shaking her head and giving him a half-smile again. "This is a once in a lifetime chance here. You can show all these people--the best in the world--just how fucking great you are!"  
  
"You really think I should?"  
  
"Fuck yeah!" she said, tossing the papers on to the table and facing him. "You thought I'd get all weepy because I didn't get it but you did?" He blushed a little and she laughed. "I'm not that shallow. Inuyasha, this is a great honor, and if there was anyone besides me that I'd want to go, it'd be you!"  
  
"Kagome," he said hesitantly, looking down. "Will you come with me?"  
  
"To Japan?" she said with wide eyes. He nodded, looking rather nervous. "I don't know. I mean, I'm happy you got in 'Yash, I am, but I don't know if it's a good idea I go with you..."  
  
"Kagome." She met his eyes and saw that he was deadly serious now. "I really need you there."  
  
Kagome let out a breath and smiled. "Then I'll be there." He returned her smile. Then Kagome jumped to her feet and hopped up and down like a hyper kindergartener. "Oh my God, we're going to Japan! You're going to kick so much ass! This is fucking amazing!" Inuyasha stood up and shook his head.  
  
"And people think I'm immature because I deliver pizza."  
  
"Shut up, brat," she laughed, kicking at his shin. He laughed. Kagome was still smiling like and idiot and out of her mind. She tossed her arms around his neck and hugged him hard. "This is so awesome." Inuyasha was surprised, but he was happy too. With Kagome there, he'd have a chance at least. Or so he hoped.  
  
A/N: Here we are! Chapter 7 out and about. Now we'll start getting into the action part. Kag and Yash, off to the Tournament. Just whoever will be there I wonder? Well, I know, but you don't, hehe. Thanks for reading and please remember to review! Happy Thanksgiving, one and all! 


	8. And So It Begins Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but if I did, it would be most entertaining to watch him do my laundry.

A/N: Here we are folks, Chapter 8. Mostly this chapter is filler, but you gotta have it if you want to get to the better parts, that you do! Sorry it took forever to get out. If you've been reading 'All I Want For Christmas Is You', then you'll know that my computer contracted a virus and all my files were destroyed. Now I have to re-write them all. I'm really sad because when this story was destroyed I cried. This was my baby and you have no idea how much love I put into it. But I'll try my best to keep it going. You guys help me a lot.

Miko Sakura-sama: I had a great Thanksgiving, I hope you did as well. I'm sorry, the fluff was minimal, I know. I have a HUGE fluff chapter planned for Chapter 10 or 11, I'll let you know which. Yes, you were right in your guess about who is at the tournament. I love him, so I couldn't leave him out. Thanks for reading!

KireiHanyou Ko: Yes, Inuyasha is going to fight and Kagome will be giving with the 'support'. Lol. Don't worry, you'll see what I have planned very soon. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

silent slayer: No, Kagome will be much too busy to be depressed while there. You'll see, trust me. Thanks for the review!

Leomae: Here is the update you asked for. Ah, so you have figured out my ultra plot secret ne? Yes, she'll be there. I had to make her appear sometime, I mean, be realistic! She never dies…she's like one of those horror movie villains! I love that you're so involved with your theories. It seems that great minds think alike. Yes, he's going ot kick ass, and yes it will be great!

Josie: LOL, I love how I made Toutousai too. Perverted fathers are just so much fun! Yep, I had to have Inuyasha be invited because I needed some action in this story. It'll be all exciting and stuff now, wee! I'm sorry that you're sad that it will end, but never fear--it will be a dramatic conclusion. And who knows, maybe I'll have a sequel. If enough people want one that is. I also have to finish Curse of the Gypsy, and I have a new 3-part series I want to write. Thanks for the reviews!

LilNezumi LilInu: Yep, Yash is gonna kick some arse like it's 1999! Sorry it took so long, I'll make it up to you, promise! Thanks for reading and the review.

Celestial-x: Lol, sorry. I just love Toutousai. I think he's hilarious with his antics and his three-eyed cow, and I need a crazy old man to be Kagome's father. It was either him or Myouga, but I needed Myouga for the pizza place. So it ended up as Toutousai, sorry if that gives you nightmares. Thanks for reading!

Inuphoria: Yes, a twist in this roller-coaster ride I like to call my story! Well, she is happy for Inuyasha, but she's only human. Kagome is sad and a little weepy in the beginning of this chapter. Please forgive me, but you have to understand where she's coming from. Oh, there will be a lot of drama coming in Japan, just wait and see. Thanks for reading!

Midnight43: Sorry about the long wait. *sigh* I'll try to work faster now. I'm glad you like it so much. I had Inuyasha avoid Kagome for a little while because he didn't want to freak her out or upset her. But it's all good because games are afoot now! I hope you like this chapter and the next will come soon. Thanks for reading!

Fuzzy purple people: Thank you so much. I'm glad you like my work. You have no idea how much it means to me to know that so many people like my stories. Thank you very much for reading and for the review!

****

A Fighter's Story

Chapter 8

Scenario: You've gone your whole life striving toward one goal, this ultimate thing that you know that you have to do if you ever want to survive in this world, but that goal is taken from you. It hurts like hell, but you get through it with the help of someone you have growing feelings for. Then, just the fates' way of kicking you when you're down, they give your goal to the guy you're half in love with. How do you feel?

This was just what Kagome was pondering when she got back to her apartment. Yes, she was happy...damn, she was fucking ecstatic for Inuyasha, but it didn't erase that horrible jealousy that roiled in her stomach. It didn't take away that bone numbing horror and that persistent pain that accompanied the fact that he was invited and she wasn't. When she started crying, she didn't know, she fell asleep still sobbing into her pillow. It was just so terribly unfair. Here was Inuyasha, a skilled fighter, a former country champion, not to mention a drop-dead gorgeous example of the male species. But he hadn't fought in the ring in over three years. Yet he was invited. Here was Kagome, fit and strong, a nationals champion three years straight in both women's and uni-martial arts. And she was disbarred from the ring because she wanted to enter. At that moment, Kagome Higurashi hated the world. And no one, not Sango, not her father, not even Hojo-God rest his soul-would blame her for getting drunker than hell.

But she didn't get drunk. For the first time in her adult life, that was the farthest thought from her mind. Kagome just drove home and changed. She brushed her teeth and let down her hair. Then she curled up in her bed and cried. Maybe this wasn't the best course of action for a grown woman, but she didn't care.

She wanted him to go, she really did. Kagome hoped that Inuyasha won that tournament hands-down, wiped the floor with all of those fools who thought they were as good as he was. And yet she really didn't want to go. Kagome had been to Japan once, when she was five years old. When her father had competed in the tournament. She remembered every detail, even to this day. It was what spurred her ambition for so long. When she was banned from fighting, she made that little vow that every heart-broken person makes, that they would never do it again. When you lose a loved one, you vow never to love again. When you lose a competition, you vow never to compete again. For Kagome, she vowed never to go to Japan again to taunt herself with failure. But like all those people before her, Kagome gave in. All it took was a look from Inuyasha's forlorn golden eyes and that quiet plea that he needed her. She was such a wimp.

But even a wimp has to call their best friend and their father to tell them that they were going to Japan. Kagome was positive that neither would be happy to hear about this development, but what can you do? Kagome was a wimp, and she gave had told him she would go. Kagome never broke a promise, and she wouldn't start now.

The next morning, Kagome got up only long enough to grab her portable phone, then she curled up under the covers again. The first number she dialed was Sango's. By the third ring, the familiar voice of her best friend picked up on the other end. 

"Sango Houshi's Office, how can I help you?"

"Hey Sango, it's Kagome," the tired woman spoke softly.

"Kagome? Is something wrong, you sound awful!" Sango's concern flooded her voice and Kagome couldn't help the sad smile that lit her face. She loved Sango, even if she was a worrier. It was refreshing to know that there would always be someone who would care.

"I'm ok," Kagome said with a hearty sigh. She was physically ok, spiritually and mentally was another story. "I'm going to Japan." She was met with silence. True, Kagome hadn't meant to blurt it out like that, but beating around the bush was not exactly appealing either. A headache was growing just behind her left eye, and Kagome had no intention of aggravating it even more. It was better she lay her cards down right now.

"You're what?" Sango said at last, her voice rising in volume. "What the HELL are you thinking?"

"San, calm down," Kagome whined, rubbing her temple. 

"What the fuck are you going there for?" Sango hissed into the receiver.

"Inuyasha was invited to the Kiyomatsu Tournament," Kagome breathed, trying to will all sound of tears from her voice. "He asked me to go with him. What else could I do?"

"You could have told him to fuck off, that's what!" Sango yelled, now rubbing her own temples. "Kagome, don't do this to yourself!"

"It's already done, San. It's already done." Kagome felt like she was standing still and the world was rushing around her in fast forward. Why was she always stuck in pause? It made her feel very alone. 

"Kag...why?"

The question was innocent enough. Kagome opened her mouth with a multitude of answers on her tongue, but none of them seemed right. None of them made her feel like she should go. There was only one, and she was still too scared to say it aloud, even to Sango. "He asked me to," was her reply. Did it sound as bitter and hollow in Sango's ears as it had in her own?

There was a sigh from Sango and Kagome could just see her shaking her head in frustration, her perfectly made-up face frowning and creased in confusion and worry. "I don't get it Kagome. You do realize what this is going to do to you, don't you? You'll have to sit there and watch him, watch him live your dream."

"I'm well aware of that," Kagome snapped. "But, God dammit, if he needs me to be there then I'll be there." Kagome ran a shaky hand through her hand. "What am I doing?" she whispered so that Sango could just barely hear her. 

Sango's heart went out to her friend, it really did. She knew the reason, even if Kagome didn't say it. She'd known it for a long time now. Kagome was in love. It didn't take a genius to see it, but the question really was...was this newfound love worthy of the hurt that Kagome would endure? Sango didn't have the answer. It was up to Inuyasha and Kagome to make up their own minds about it.

"I hope you know what you're doing, love," was all Sango could really say. "As long as you do, then I'll help you out."

"Thanks San."

"Of course, kid. You and me, remember?"

"Always." Then they hung up and Kagome stared up at her ceiling, willing herself to call her father. This would be a call that she would not enjoy, but it had to be done. The number was dialed and with each ring, Kagome's heartbeat sped up. When the answering machine clicked on, she chickened out and hung up. It wasn't like she had a lot of time before she was supposed to go either. She only had two weeks to pack and get ready, if they wanted to get to Japan in time. Oh, sometimes she hated being an honorable person.

***

Before she even had a moment, two weeks had passed for Kagome. She and Inuyasha were set to leave for Japan in two days, and she was yet to tell her father. She had avoided his calls, and purposely made excuses to get off the phone with him when he did catch her at home. It made her feel guilty, and anxious. 

Inuyasha had quit his job at Myouga's when the old man refused to give him time off for the Tournament. As much as he needed the money, he felt liberated without having to face the miserly old pizza man and the too-chipper Nazuna. Neil promised to cover his shifts at the bar until his return. He was packed and ready, but he couldn't help the foreboding feeling he kept having. Like going was a mistake. Or worse, something bad would come of it later.

The day before they were set to leave, Kagome packed the last of her bags and finally worked up the courage to dial the phone to her father's house. Her heart was in her throat as the dial tone picked up the ring once, twice. Then he picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Dad," Kagome said.

"Ah, finally calling to let me know you're leaving, eh?" Toutousai commented, but it sounded like he was doing something else. Kagome froze, her mouth open. Then all she could do was blink and make stuttering sounds.

"Wha..who....wha?"

"Sango called me two weeks ago and said you were going to Japan with the boy, and that I should talk you out of it. I figured you'd call eventually to let me know."

"I-I'm sorry D-d-daddy," Kagome stuttered, trying to regain her equilibrium. 

"It's alright, Kagome," Toutousai laughed. "I'm not angry with you. I'm glad, which is strange. I thought I would be angry."

"I thought you'd be disappointed in me," Kagome whispered, eyes misting.

"Kagome," he sounded sad. "I have never been, nor ever will be, disappointed in you. I am glad that you are going. It will put this to rest if you are at least there to see and root for someone at the tournament. It would be far worse to sit home alone and wonder, don't you think?"

"I guess," Kagome said, considering. Truthfully, she hadn't thought about it like that. 

"I've still got some wisdom in me. I'm not totally senile yet." Kagome snickered and felt tremendously better.

"I love you Daddy, you're such a weirdo."

"It takes one to know one," he shot back.

"Of course I'm weird," Kagome retorted smugly. "It's in the genes." They both laughed and it made them feel better about the unknown future to come. "I leave in the morning," Kagome said at last.

"Will you call me when you land tomorrow?"

"Of course," Kagome agreed with a smile in her voice. "Wish Inuyasha luck, alright?"

"I will do no such thing," Toutousai scoffed. "And no willy-nilly when you're out of the states!"

"Daddy! I'm a big girl, and if I want to go willy-nilly, then by God, I will go willy-nilly!"

"Kagome Sonya Higurashi!" Kagome winced, but laughed anyway.

"Don't worry Dad, we'll be far to busy with other stuff. Calm down." She could almost _feel_ him giving her that evil eye of his. The one that could look right through anyone.

"I trust you, baby. I just don't trust him." Kagome laughed. 

"Well I do, and we'll be fine." Then they said their goodbyes, and the weight that had been on Kagome's shoulders was lifted. Now all that there was left to do was get to Japan in one piece.

***

The next morning dawned bright and clear, a perfect day to fly. Kagome went over to Inuyasha's apartment at first light. They piled into her car and drove to the airport. Kagome parked in the extended lot, and they boarded their flight to Japan. It was a long flight, just how many hours, Kagome wasn't sure. She fell asleep after the first one, her head resting on Inuyasha's shoulder. The in-flight movie wasn't enough to keep her attention.

Inuyasha woke her up when they landed, flicking her on the nose, and then laughing when she twitched. Kagome vowed revenge, long, slow and evil revenge. But that could wait until later. When they exited the plane, a young man waited on the ramp holding a sign with Inuyasha's name scribbled across it.

"I guess that's our ride," Kagome said, pointing at the man.

"Let's go say hello," Inuyasha said with his customary smirk. They linked arms and sauntered over to the sign-holder. "Konnechiwa, I'm Inuyasha Dai," Inuyasha introduced himself with a bow. 

"Hello," the man said in slow English, his voice holding a light accent. He spoke English like someone who has been speaking it for some time. "I am Yusan, the Dovon's grandson." He bowed in greeting. "I was sent to escort you and another of our entries to our tournament grounds." It was just then that he seemed to notice Kagome. "Is this your guest?"

"Yes," Inuyasha said with a cough. "This is Kagome Higurashi, my coach." Kagome couldn't suppress the snort, but she bowed politely to Yusan. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kagome said politely. 

"I am honored to make your acquaintance," Yusan responded. "If you would please follow me, we can gather your bags and collect the other competitor arriving today." Kagome and Inuyasha followed Yusan through the airport to the baggage claim. The other competitor was already waiting there with his bags.

"Mr. Dai and Miss Higurashi," Yusan said formally. "This is Kouga Ataris and his father, Tekkai."

The introduced men bowed politely. Kouga was a man of Kagome's years, no older then twenty five. He was well built and muscular with long black hair held neatly in a tail, and large blue eyes and looked decidedly pleased. He smiled politely at both of them, but Kagome blushed when he smiled at her. He was, after all, very attractive. His father looked like an older version of him, with gray hair and a weathered visage that had seen better days. Kagome felt a resounding respect for both of them as soon as they were introduced.

"Kouga, Mr. Ataris, this is Inuyasha Dai and his coach, Miss Kagome Higurashi." Kagome and Inuyasha bowed to them and they exchanged a few polite words while waiting for the bags. Inuyasha grabbed his and left Kagome to handle her own. She reached out for the black suitcase, and was surprised when Kouga grabbed it for her.

"A gentleman would be honored to carry a lady's bag for her," he said with a smile. Kagome blushed and smiled.

"Thank you Mr. Ataris," she said gratefully.

"Call me Kouga, please," he insisted.

"Alright then. Thank you Kouga." He smiled good-naturedly and the pair of them joined the others as Yusan escorted them to the awaiting limo. Inuyasha eyed Kouga as he made polite conversation with Kagome, making her blush and laugh. In that moment, he decided that he didn't like Kouga Ataris.

In the limo, Kagome sat next to Inuyasha while Kouga and his father sat across from them. Yusan sat between the four, telling them about the different rules they would have to abide by during the tournament. They wouldn't be allowed to leave the tournament grounds after dark. They weren't allowed to bring outside people to the tournament grounds. Drugs and alcohol were prohibited. Each competitor and their guest would get a small cabin on the grounds to themselves, and each cabin was stocked with enough food to last the competitors well passed the duration of their stay. Kagome only half listened. She was too busy staring out the window as they passed through the city and then the countryside of Japan. It was a beautiful country.

It took them several hours to reach the tournament grounds, but when the limo drove through the gates, Yusan announced that they were there. Kouga and his father were dropped off at there cabin first. Kouga wished Kagome a good night and smiled that smile that made her blush despite herself. Oh, if J.D. saw her now, the things he'd say! Yusan reminded them that the opening ceremony was at nine a.m., sharp. 

The next stop was Kagome and Inuyasha's own cabin. It was a small little house built in the traditional old world Japanese style. Kagome remembered the house perfectly, and she loved it as much then as she did now. Her face lit up when she stepped through the doorway. Inuyasha didn't see what was so great about the place, but he liked seeing her that happy so he didn't open his mouth. Farewells were said to Yusan, reminders for the ceremony were given, and then they were left to their own devises. Kagome brought in her bag, leaving it next to Inuyasha's.

"We have a problem," she announced.

"What's that?" he called from the kitchen. He was going through the cabinet, searching out any Ramen they might have bought. Judging from the war-cry of 'Ramen', Kagome guessed they did.

"There's only one bedroom," she said, joining him in the small kitchen. "Who's gonna take it?"

Inuyasha looked up from his dinner preparations. "We could alternate. There is a couch in the living room, isn't there? You could take the couch one night. I'll take the bed. We'll switch every night."

Kagome nodded, liking his logic. She wouldn't admit to that small part of her that was disappointed about that arrangement, though. "Fine, but I get the bed first," she said, flicking him on the nose before leaving the room. Inuyasha twitched and was tempted to go after her, but his Ramen would have burnt. He'd get her later.

A/N: Here we go, chapter 8. Finally! I'll get 9 soon, swear it! Thank you all for your support. Your reviews mean a lot--and more reviews would get me to update faster, lol.


	9. One Good Thing Deserves Another

A/N: Special thanks to all those who read my Christmas Story, I will be doing a sequel to it eventually. Also, I want to announce that Curse of the Gypsy will be updated sometime this week. Here is Chapter 9, signed, sealed, and delivered! Shout-outs first!

Kireihanyou Ko: I'm so happy that you like my story this much. I really am happy that this story is getting such a great response. Oh, about the one bed thing, I had to set the stage for later sexual tension, come now! Yeah, that virus really set me back. But I was able to finish my Christmas Story in time, and now I can refocus on this story and CotG. Thanks for reading and for the review!

Setsuna-3000: I'm glad you're loving it, I love writing it. There, we're even, lol. Thanks for reading, and for the review!

Wyldwolfrose: I'm glad you decided to review, heh. I'm also glad you like this story, please keep reading! Thanks for the review, I'll try to keep you interested as we go along.

Leomae: Yes, there will be Kouga action. Not much in this chapter, but he'll be in the next few chapters BIG TIME! Yes, I adore Kouga. I think he's just the cutest thing ever. I'd love a guy to fight ugly monsters while proclaiming his love for me. *dreams whimsically* Hehe, liked that Yash comment, eh? Lord knows it's true! Yes, my computer is getting better. I've duct taped my brother to it for three days straight and he's making good progress. Since then, I've shanghaied his computer, hehe! Thanks for the review!

Sierra: Yeah, had to have a little Kagome emotional crisis there. Thanks for the review!

Miko Sakura-sama: Merry Christmas! *eats cookie* This update is dedicated to you, cuz you bribe me with food! Thanks for the review!

silent slayer: Hehe, I wanted to write some funny one-liner from her to her father. Thanks for the review!

Kawaii Youkai: Yay, I'm on another person's favorite's list. Thanks for reading, and for the review!

Josie: Aw, don't feat Toutousai, he's just a crazy old man! Here's the next chapter for you, and I'll get on the next one quickly. Thanks for the review!

Tsunami-chan: Yes, Kouga is mature. There is no 'Kagome is my woman' going on in my story. I love Kouga, but he does need a little maturity and I've given it to him. I don't yet know if him and Inuyasha with fight outside the ring, but they won't fight in it because the battles are already planned out. Thanks for the review!!

.: Next chapter is right here. Thanks for the review.

IridescentEverdream: Heh, thank you for reading this chapter. Yeah, jealous creeps into the heart of us all once in a while. Here is your feverish update. Enjoy! Thanks for the review.

Calendar: Lol, I'm glad you like this story. It means a lot that I have such wonderful readers. I'm sure you could write something better than this if you tried. I don't think it's that great, but I like it anyway. Thanks for the review!

Shadowcat15: Here is the update, do not be mad! I'm so happy I'm getting so many new readers! Thank you!!!

Rome34: I'm so happy that you like it! Here is some of what happens next, I hope you like it. Thank you for the review and for reading.

Ayrith: I love long reviews! They make the entire writing experience worth while. Of course, any review means a lot, but the long ones really let you know that the reader liked the story enough to take the time and let you know. Thanks so much for reading both my stories, I'm glad you liked them! You are officially my favorite reviewer! *gives you a gold star* Enjoy this chapter.

Lilo: I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing, please continue to do so. And I hope you get help for the hyper-ness, lol.

Shorty40: Yes, yes they will. But *shhhh* Don't tell anyone, lol. It won't happen for another few chapters and I don't want to spoil anyone else's reading experience with knowing too much. Thanks for the review and for reading, I'm really happy that you like my work. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but he does do my taxes.

****

A Fighter's Story

Chapter 9

9 am came far too soon for the Jet lagged pair of Americans. Kagome was a tad more refreshed than Inuyasha, she had gone to sleep earlier and he had to endure the rather lumpy couch. Kagome made coffee and a quick breakfast for them as he got ready. It was a peace offering so he wouldn't be tempted to gain retribution for yesterday's antics.

Together, they left their cabin for the arena at the very center of the grounds. Kagome locked up their belongs and pulled the key ring over her head so she wouldn't forget it. After the opening ceremony, they had the day pretty much free to themselves. There was the combatant's dinner that night, an official beginning to the festivities that was open to competitors and guests before the first round fights that began the next day. 

Although Kagome remembered much of the grounds, she was still delighted with everything that had changed and grown since her last arrival. The temple had been redesigned. It's location was next to the arena, but it was now twice as large as it had been, and much more lavished. It was designed in the same style as the cabins, old world Japan, with carved statues on the roof and around the perimeter. Large cherry trees stood around the building, and most of them were just ending their bloom. The temple was the housing to the Dovon, the overseer of the Kiyomatsu Tournament. He lived and worked within the walls most of his life. Once a Dovon ascended to his station, he could never leave the arena grounds again. It was for that reason that a Dovon did not ascend until his elder years.

"It's so pretty," Kagome marveled for the fourth time.

"So you've said," Inuyasha responded, for the third time. Then again, he was enjoying just watching her point and squeak like a ten-year-old. Kagome was completely engrossed with all the little things. Inuyasha was, once again, happy that he had brought her with him. With her hopping around pointing out some ancient statue or another, he wasn't too worried about his fighting skills.

Many of the fighters were already present at the arena for the ceremony. The first one that Kagome noticed was Kouga and his father. They were mingling with a few of the other competitors, but paused long enough to wave and motion for Kagome and Inuyasha to join them. Kagome dragged her unhappy companion with her.

"Good morning Kouga, Mr. Ataris. I trust you slept well?"

"Very well, thank you Miss. Higurashi," Mr. Ataris said politely before going back to his conversations with a few other coaches about training schedules. Kagome shrugged and entered into a conversation with Kouga instead.

"What are you going to do this afternoon before the dinner?" she asked.

Kouga shrugged a little. "I thought I'd just take a walk around the grounds. There is a surprising amount to see just within the tournament space."

Kagome grinned. "Oh yes," she was quick to say. "The temple is always a wonderful place to see, and there was ruins and restored buildings and even training feilds the last time I was here."

"You were here before?" Kouga said with surprise. "You don't look old enough!"

Kagome blushed and laughed. "I was only a little girl. My father was entered in the Tournament and I came with him. I have to say that I'm eager to look around again."

"Perhaps you'd accompany me then?" Kouga asked with a smile. Kagome was about to agree, but first she'd asked Inuyasha. You never know when your 'trainee' might need coaching. But it seemed that he was MIA.

"I'd love to come with you," Kagome said at last, giving up her scan for Inuyasha. Wherever he was, so be it, she didn't need his permission.

"Fabulous," Kouga said. "I'll pick you up at your cabin this afternoon."

"Alright than," she agreed. "If you'll excuse me, I have to find my fighter." Kouga nodded and smiled understandingly."If it's any help, I think I saw him head to the other side of the arena a second ago."

"Thank you. I'll see you later Kouga." With a polite nod, Kagome vanished into the crowd, off on the trail of her elusive friend. 

***

Inuyasha was tempted to stab himself in the forehead with whatever sharp object was handy when Kagome began laughing it up with Kouga. Than he thought maybe he'd stab Kouga in the head. That made him happy as he visualized, but that was when something in the corner of his eyes brought him back to reality.

He turned, but only saw a flash as the person disappeared into the crowd again. He looked back at Kagome, but she was still deep in conversation with Kouga, so he gave chase. Inuyasha weaved his way through fighters and trainers and guests, always trying to keep an eye on his quarry. The more he saw of his prey, the faster he went. He had to be sure, had to know or it would drive him crazy.

Suddenly he lost sight. Where did she go?

"Kikyo?" he breathed, looking around frantically, but whatever or whoever he had mistaken for his ex-love was gone. He sighed and shook his head. It couldn't have been her. She'd be back in the states with no reason of coming to the Kiyomatsu Tournament. 

"Inuyasha?" someone called from behind him. "Earth to 'Yash, are you ok?" He turned and saw Kagome watching him intently, the teasing smile she wore faded in concern.

"Yeah," he said quickly, looking back once more. He met her gaze and smiled once more. "I'm fine, just thought I saw someone I knew."

"And it wasn't them?" she asked in innocence.

"No, it wasn't them," he agreed with a sigh, halfway between relieved and disappointed. Inuyasha shook his head, this was not the way he should be thinking, not with Kagome here and not with a tournament to fight. He looked up to speak again when the sound of a gong rang through the arena.

"Come on," Kagome said eagerly, grabbing his hand and leading him toward the dais above the center of the arena. The Dovon and his party had just entered. "The ceremony is starting!"

Inuyasha let her pull him through the crowd. He scanned through the faces, keeping a look out for any familiar faces and taking in the sights of potential foes. There were men of all races, sizes and body types in the arena that day, and each of them were master fighters. It made Inuyasha question, once again, just what he was doing there.

"Welcome," Yusan's voice rang out in the arena. Everyone fell quiet, looking to the dais for instruction. Yusan stood at the edge, holding up the gong stick. Beside him stood a small old man robed in expensive and lavish orange garments. Jewels glittered in the hem and embroidery, giving the view of great wealth. Even though he was small, and much of his face was weathered and hidden beneath folds of cloth and shear veil, Yusan's companion was undoubtedly the Dovon.

The small man held up his arms, his wrinkled hands the only part of him exposed from the garments her wore. "Welcome to Kiyomatsu," he said in a deep, thickly accented voice. "Welcome all who will fight and all who have come with our competitors. I hope that our lands are to your liking." All of the people on the ground floor of the arena, men and women, fighters and non-fighters, went to their knees in respect to the Dovon.

"We ask that all the competitors remain in the center arena, and that all guests take a seat in the stands at this time," Yusan announced. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. She tugged gently on his pony tail, winked, and left for the stadium seats. Inuyasha watched her go with a smile and a shake of his head.

Kagome scampered through the others heading to the seats, trying to get a spot in the front row. Mr. Ataris had seemed to form a great alliance with a few other older coaches, and they congregated further to the back. It seemed that most of the fighters had brought family members, or coaches, with them to the tournament. But there were only three women present in all of them, counting Kagome herself. One of those women was elderly, a seasoned coach that had trained an award winning fighter from Ireland. She was openly, and loudly, debating with two other European coaches. The other woman was neither coach nor family member, she was obviously a competitors girlfriend or wife.

Although it was not outlawed for a fighter to bring their significant other with them, it was preferred that men focus solely on their fighting. That was why Inuyasha had brought Kagome under the pretense that she was his coach. Not that there would be anything remotely sexual going on between them, she thought with a little annoyance. It seemed to her that a platonic stay between that woman and her fighter was definitely not in the cards. She knew this for the fact that before the woman had entered the seating, she had openly kissed the fighter who brought her--with her tongue.

Now she sat in the front row of the seating, running her fingers through her hair in a bored manner. Since all of the other seats were taken, Kagome opted for the seat next to her. "Is this seat taken?" she asked.

The woman looked up at her, a little smile on her face. "No, please," she responded, moving over a little so Kagome would have more room.

"Thank you," Kagome said politely, sitting down and watching for the ceremony to begin.

"What country does your fighter hail from?" the woman asked. Kagome looked up and appraised her for the first time. The woman at her left was very beautiful, now that Kagome had a better look at her. One could almost go as far as saying she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, but that would be a stretch. Her hair was long, but held up in an intricate style, and blacker that even Kagome's own. Her eyes were also dark, so brown they almost seemed black, set against a very pale complexion. Her face was oval, and her features were sharp. A very classic beauty if Kagome had ever seen one.

"United States," she said proudly. "Yours?"

"Japan," she said with a smile. "But I'm American. Tell me, what fighter did they get to represent us?"

"Dai," Kagome said, looking back to the arena. "Inuyasha Dai." If Kagome had been watching the woman next to her more closely, she would have seen the shock register on her face. It was quickly masked and carefully covered with a smile. "What fighter did you accompany?" Kagome asked, now looking back at her.

"Naraku Tama," she said with a slight widening of her smile. "He's the best fighter in all of Japan."

"I've heard of him," Kagome said in awe, thinking of the stories. "He's been a fighter in the underground for years until his début...was it four years ago?"

"Yes, but I only met him three years ago. It was during his first tour in the states, to be exact."

"Wow, I remember that. He was doing a promotion for the new Nationals ring they began in Japan that year." The other woman nodded.

"You are well informed," she complimented.

"I was on the tour in the states for the last three years," Kagome explained. "But I've been around fighting all my life."

"Is that how you became Inuyasha's coach?" The familiar use of Inuyasha's name surprised Kagome, but she pushed it out of her mind.

"No, I met him outside of the tour."

"Ah. And how long have you known him?"

"Several months," Kagome explained, looking back to the ring as the gong sounded once more. "The ceremony is starting."

"So it is," the woman replied, but she was watching Kagome now. "So it is."

***

"If all the fighters would please step forward when their name is called," Yusan announced once the crowd had fallen silent again. "The staff below will give you everything you will need for the opening bouts tomorrow." Six orange-clad men moved about in the center of the arena, moving toward three places on the floor. They each carried a large box between them with the things they would distribute.

"Once you are given all that you need, please move out of the way," Yusan continued. "You must wait until all competitors are situated, then the final word will be given by the Dovon and you will be released." All the fighters bowed.

Yusan handed a scroll to the Dovon, and the small man unrolled it. From the scroll, he began to read the names of men and the country they represented. "Joseph McLaughlin of Ireland," the Dovon read. The well-toned Pikey stepped forward to the Kiyomatsu staff and received his fighting gear, his assigned seating, and his fight schedule.

"Kouga Ataris," the Dovon continued. Kouga went forward to the staff and received his own gear. And so did the fighters called after them. The Dovon read name after name, men from countries all over the world, and each of them strode forward to receive their dues. There were times when a fighter was not present. At such a time, Yusan made a note of it. 

"Inuyasha Dai," the Dovon announced. Inuyasha strode forward to the nearest staff member. In his arms was placed a folded pile of clothes and a manila envelope containing the other information he'd need for the fights tomorrow. When he returned to his place in the ranks, he noticed a man among them that he hadn't noticed before.

"Naraku Tama," the Dovon announced, and afterwards he rolled up his scroll. The man called was the same Inuyasha was watching, and he strode forward to receive what he needed. The man named Naraku Tama was nothing out of the ordinary, at least, he was nothing extravagant for the fighting world. He was tall and broad, built like a true fighter. His hair was long and black, neatly kept, unlike Inuyasha's own which he mostly left alone. What caught Inuyasha's attention about him, was the way that he moved. Naraku did not move like a man learned in any of the martial arts Inuyasha had ever seen, he moved with the rolling gate of one more used to beatings than battles. And Inuyasha had the distinct impression that this Naraku Tama was a killer.

"If everyone would please take out their schedules," Yusan announced, bringing Inuyasha back to himself. The silver-haired fighter blinked and pulled out his own map of the events. "There are a few fighters not in attendance that should be dually noted." And so, adjustments were made and everything was taken down or hemmed up. Once all competitors were pleased with the arrangements, the ceremony was declared officially over. "Please remember to attend the banquet tonight, at 7 pm. Until then, you are free to do as you please. Just remember, no fighting until tomorrow."

The competitors bowed as the Dovon exited the arena, and then they dispersed. Inuyasha looked around for Naraku, but the man had vanished. 

Kagome looked to the woman beside her, to wish her a good day, but the woman had disappeared when the ceremony dispersed. She looked around, but the woman must have met up again with her boyfriend. Kagome shrugged and went in search of Inuyasha. She found him waiting near the exit for her. "So, what'd ya get?" she teased, looking at the armload of clothing and papers he had messily stuffed back into the envelope. Kagome took those off his hands.

"Ha ha, what does it look like?" Inuyasha retorted. "They gave me some kind of gi, I think."

"They give each country a color or pattern to wear, so they know who they represent," Kagome explained as she organized the papers.

"Why not just sew a little flag on them like they do back home?" Inuyasha complained.

"Because flags change so often," Kagome scolded. "You have to remember Inuyasha, this tournament has been around for hundreds of years, longer then our country has even existed. I think we should do it their way."

"And you're always right?" he grumbled.

"See, your life would be a whole lot easier if you only realized that." He snorted and Kagome smiled. "What are you going to do until the banquet?" she asked him once they neared their cabin again.

"I dunno, what are you doing?"

"Kouga invited me to come with him while exploring the grounds," Kagome said, watching him out of the corner of her eyes. Just as expected, her bristled at the mention of Kouga's name, but he didn't say anything. "Why don't you come with us?" she offered.

"And ruin your date?" he spat.

"It's not a date," Kagome said with a reproachful glare. "Am I not allowed to have friends now?"

"I didn't say you couldn't," Inuyasha retorted. "But...._Kouga_?"

"Yes, Kouga," Kagome said with her hands on her hips. With a sigh she fumbled with her key and opened the door of the cabin for them. "I swear, you can be such a baby sometimes Inuyasha."

"I am not a baby," he retorted as he stormed through the door. "I resent that."

"Then stop being jealous," she responded, slamming the door behind her as she followed him inside.

"I am _not _jealous of Kouga!" Inuyasha insisted, dumping the new clothes on the couch.

"Then come with us," Kagome said again, not backing down an inch. Inuyasha used on her a glare that had sent grown men cowering from a room. She only thinned her lips and crossed her arms over her chest, like he was an impertinent child.

"I will not be bullied into going out with you and your little admirer."

"Then admit you are jealous," Kagome insisted. 

"I'm not jealous," he rebutted. "You're just looking for a reason to justify why I won't approve of your running around with that idiot!"

"I'm not running around with anyone!" Kagome scoffed. "I'm going for a walk with the only decent person I've met in Japan. And so far, I'm liking him a lot better than I am the man I came here with!"

That stung, and Inuyasha retaliated. "Good, than I hope you have a great time with your new friend Kouga!"

"I will!"

"But after he fucks with you, don't come to me because all you'll get is a big fat 'I told you so'!"

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked angrily.

"That means what it sounds like," Inuyasha threw back at her. "The only lasting relationship you've ever had in your life has been with a fucking cancer patient! So you go ahead and screw around with Kouga, but know one thing, Miss Kagome Sonya Higurashi, you fucking suck in your choice of men." 

Kagome stood there for a long moment, not knowing whether to hit him or burst into tears. The choice was taken from her when her eyes overflowed against her will. He wasn't worth seeing her cry. Kagome just shook her head. "Yeah," she said at last, her voice cracking. "Fucking right I suck at picking men, I picked you didn't I?" 

Inuyasha knew he overstepped and felt remorse immediately. He took a step forward, an apology on the tip of his tongue. "Kagome I-"

"Save it," she said roughly, holding up one hand while she swiped the tears out from underneath her eyes. "I shouldn't have come here." And with that she walked out the door. Inuyasha was tempted to go after her, but there was nothing he could say the make it up to her right now. She'd hate him, he'd let her. She'd have to come back sometime. He'd wait. Maybe in a few hours she wouldn't hate him as much, at least enough to listen to him grovel like a fool.

"Why am I an idiot?" Inuyasha yelled at himself, falling back on to the lumpy couch and pulling the pillow over his face. "The only good thing I have in my life, and I always fuck it up." Oh, it would be a cold day in hell before Inuyasha Dai ever did something right, a cold day indeed. Oh no, he wasn't jealous, he was just self-destructive. 

A/N: Okay, here's chapter 9. 10 is on the way, gimme a few days and it's yours. Oh, getting juicy on you, isn't it? One more thing, for all those who don't know what a Pikey is (you would know if you ever see the movie 'Snatch'--excellent flick by the way, if you like Brad Pitt or movies with guys that gamble, hehe). A Pikey is an Irish-English gypsy, they live like nomads in the UK and they speak a refined version of English/Gaelic. It sounds really awesome. Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


	10. Threads Of An Old Life

A/N: Yes, I had to make them have a spat starring the loveable Kouga! *squeals and hugs a Kouga plushie* Sorry, I just love him madly. *cough* Anyway, they will make up so have no fear of that. This _is_ an Inuyasha/Kagome fic, after all. Let's see, I don't think there is anything else important I need to rant about, so we'll skip my little paragraph and get to the good stuff! Enjoy!

Leomae: Yes, stubbornness can be both infuriating and endearing. I actually like writing for them because they are both such strong willed characters. It always makes for interesting conversations. I'm a romantic, so I like the classic 'Prince Charming killing things and saving me' avenue, though I do absolutely adore Kagome as well. If I were her, I wouldn't tell him how I felt either, due to the Kikyo factor. God, I hate that woman. I do kind of pity her though, I would not want to be in her shoes, but I do think she should just leave Inu the hell alone. Anyway, thanks for the review!

LilNezumi Lilinu: Here's the next chapter for you. Your wait is over, for the time being. Enjoy! And Thanks for reading and the review.

Sierra: Yes, I didn't have her hit him, but she did cry a little. Fear not, 'Yash will get his when the time comes around. But I had to make it dramatic, and I do sometimes suspect Inuyasha of being self-destructive. Thanks for reading!

Sweet little country girl1: LOL, oh man, that's harsh. Don't feel ashamed, it's ok, we all forgive you. Inuyasha can be a freak sometimes, as Leomae put it 'Inuyasha is unfortunately not the brightest crayon in the box when it comes to people skills or anything besides fighting that requires brain usage' so it's alright to get upset with him sometimes. Yes, Kikyo will get hers when the time comes, and the time will come, hehe! Thanks for the review, I was laughing for twenty minutes.

Josie: Sorry, I had to make them have a fight, for drama's sake. And Kouga was just an instrument at my disposable, but he's not a bad guy! In case all of you who are anti-Kouga, damn you all! I love him, and I made him a good guy in this story, so nah! Fear not, they make up in this chapter. I'm not a hateful writer, I'm too much with the love. Thanks for reading!

Kakera No Yume: Yes, he got a little chilly there, but he can't be all at ease and cheerful so I made him a tad fridged. He gets better, fear not! Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Shorty40: Well, she told him her middle name somewhere along the way. I just added it to be dramatic. Yes, she is alone with Kouga for much of the afternoon, but nothing happens accept Kagome getting some advice. KOUGA IS GOOD PEOPLE! Thanks for the review!

Miko Sakura-sama: Yay, pocky! *eats pocky while doing review response. Fear not, I plan to update at least one more time before the new year because I'm going to a party that night. Thanks for the review, by the way and Happy New Year to you as well! I'm glad I could help cure your writers block and I'm glad you like my story. Thanks for reading! *waves with the pocky*

Angelgurl2: I'm so happy that you like this story, thanks so much for reading and for reviewing as well. Is it really that good? I don't think it's that great, but if you do, than I am most grateful. Here is an update that I dedicate to you, and another one will be up in a few days, honest!

Kaze no Kizu: I'm so grateful that I'm good enough for your favorites list, I really am. Here is an update for you. Thank you so much for reading and for reviewing. 

Anti [.] Poptarts: I love your name, lol. I'm so happy that you like my stuff. A lot of people tell me that they like my stuff, and I never get tired of hearing it, lol. Your reviews matter a lot, at least I know you like it! Yes, poor Kagome, but she doesn't stay down long. Kagome always bounces back. Inuyasha can wallow in guilt for a while, he deserves it. Here's the next chapter. Thanks so much for reading and for the review!

Wolf Rain: Thanks for reading, I'm glad you like it! I don't know if this story is good enough for a lot of reviews. I notice it's the High School dramas that get the most reviews. This was a story close to my heart that I wrote for myself and those who like a new idea every once in a while. Don't hate Kouga, he's not competition, only…revelation. Yes, I made Inuyasha a little cold last chapter, for dramatic purposes. I'm so happy that you got so emotionally involved, lol. Yes, I will be dropping subtle hints in the next few chapters as to the depths of their feelings for one another, Kagome especially. Here's an update and I will put out another chapter before the New Year. Thanks for the review!

Lilo: Yes, he can be self-destructive at times. Shh, don't give away my secrets! You'll see my plans when the time comes, just give it time. Here's the next chapter for you, enjoy. Thanks for the review and for reading. 

Name1: I updated! Thanks for the review and for reading. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. If I did, you think I'd still live at home?

****

A Fighter's Story

Chapter 10

Kagome stalked down the hill, getting as much distance between her and the cabin--and Inuyasha--as she could without breaking into a flat out run. She dried her eyes, vowing not to shed one single tear over him. He was an idiot and wasn't worth it. Of course, she did cry, just a little, but that was only because of what he said about Hojo. Inuyasha had no right to invoke that over her. At least she had enough class not to say anything about him and his ex-fiancé. What was her name again...Kikyo? Kagome shook her head, raking finger through her hair. 

"Stop thinking Higurashi," she scolded. She let out a loud breath and then stomped off louder down the path. "God, I hope he fucking loses tomorrow. I hope he gets his ass kicked! I hope he gets beat so bad that they'll mock him for the rest of his natural born life!" She punctuated these yells by jumping up and down in her anger. It was either this, or knock out the first person she passed on the road.

"Wow, remind me never to get on _your_ bad side."

Kagome scoffed, but that turned into a chuckle and then a laugh. After a moment of letting her anger out, Kagome just pressed her hands to her face and turned. "Hi Kouga," she said with a smile. 

He gave her a little wave, and pushed off from his position of leaning against the wall of the nearby cabin. "You look upset," he commented sympathetically. "Something happen?"

Kagome sighed and rolled her head back to look up at the sky, hands held up dramatically. "God hates me," she said.

Kouga snickered. "I hear ya."

She fell backwards on to the leafy ground, limbs spread-eagle. "I should have stayed home," she said at last. Kouga had moved to stand over her, looking quizzically down at her.

"Why's that? I thought you liked it here."

"I do," she said quickly. "It's not _here_ that I mean. I just shouldn't have come to Japan at all."

"Elaborate," Kouga commanded, sinking down to sit beside her on the ground.

"You got the time?"

"All you need," he said kindly. Kagome sighed again, but she smiled too. She was really starting to like Kouga Ataris.

"The only reason I came was because Inuyasha asked me to. I would have been very happy to sit in my apartment and eat Hagen Daas until he found his way back to the states, but I'm an idiot who'll go anywhere or do anything if a friend says that they need me there."

"That's not being an idiot," Kouga said with all seriousness. "That's being a friend."

"Oh?" Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," he insisted. "Where I come from, friendship and family are the most important things in the world. We all live and work together as one unit. Our loyalty is unquestioned and our love is what makes us strong."

"Sounds like a nice life," Kagome said softly, almost dreamily.

"It is," Kouga said wistfully. "We live our entire lives alongside one another. If anyone is hurt, we all help until they are well again. If anyone dies, we all grieve. If a child is born, we all rejoice." He closed his eyes and leaned back, falling into the leafy grass opposite Kagome. "It was a hard decision among our community of who would be the one entered into the circuit this year. When I was picked, it was the greatest honor I ever received. The invitation to the Kiyomatsu Tournament came just a little over a month ago and when it did, I thought my father was going to die of pride. Everyone back home was excited and they'll all pull for me, but sometimes I wonder if I should really be here at all."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked. "If you were invited, you have to be a great fighter."

"I am a good fighter," Kouga said with a smile. "I was trained my entire life for it. I just don't know if this is the life I want for myself. Tournaments are one thing, I can still have a life on the side, but all the training and touring of circuit fighting is just so overpowering."

"It can be," Kagome agreed. "It helps if you have nothing on the outside to live for. When you're split between lives, it can be a very difficult thing to concentrate."

"You speak from experience?"

"I was on a tour back in the states for over three years."

"Is that how you became a coach?" he asked with a smirk. Kagome laughed.

"I'm not really a coach. I'm just his sparring partner and his friend. He asked me to come because...well, I don't think he had anyone else to really ask."

"I'm sure that's not true," Kouga remarked. "He probably asked you to accompany him for the same reason I would have, if I had known you longer."

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked with a half-smile.

"You're a good person who cares a lot for her friend." Kouga leaned up on his elbow and smiled. "That's all. Plus, I'm sure you make a wonderful cheerleader." Kagome laughed and sat up.

"Well come on then," she said at last. "We have a grand tour to embark on." Kouga smiled. Kagome hopped to her feet, dragging Kouga with her.

***

Inuyasha stayed in the same position for several hours, attempting to smother himself with his own pillow. He really couldn't understand what had possessed him to behave like he had. Maybe it was heat of the moment? Maybe he was just damaged in the head? Or, that little voice in his head reasoned, he _was_ jealous. That thought entertained the back of his mind for a while until he growled and curled into a little ball. 

He was immensely surprised when the door opened and Kagome breezed in lightly. "Hey, suicidal boy," she said, tugging the pillow off his head. "Why aren't you getting ready for the banquet?"

He blinked up at her with a look of utter shock on his face. "Aren't you not speaking to me?" he asked, bewildered.

"Do you want me to not speak to you?" she asked.

"No, I just thought...and you said...I'm confused."

Kagome laughed. "I had a talk with Kouga during the time you spent brooding here and I came to a decision." He watched, waiting for her to continue. "If you apologize for saying what you said, I will apologize for saying that you're jealous and we'll continue as if nothing has happened."

"Why are you being so nice?" he asked, suspiciously.

"I am always nice to you," she said indignantly. "If you want me to hate you, I'd be more than happy to torment you in many ill ways. For example, there is a fireplace in the bedroom where I could accidentally-on-purpose burn all the Ramen in the house."

"You wouldn't dare," Inuyasha threatened, horror-stricken.

"Apologize and there will be no need," Kagome shot back, pure evil glinting in her eyes. 

"Evil wench," he hissed. 

"Like you would have me any other way," she laughed. He had to admit that she was right, there. "I'm still awaiting my apology."

"I'm sorry Kagome," he said as serious as he could. And he was sorry. He shouldn't have said any of what he did. But he found this method of groveling much better than what he had been originally planning. 

Kagome reached over and patted him on the head. "Good boy." Then she headed off toward the bedroom.

"Hey, where's my apology?" he called after her.

"You don't deserve one," she called back. "Get ready for dinner, we're leaving in half an hour whether you're dressed or not." Then she slammed the bedroom door. Inuyasha was forced to use the only shower in the cabin after her, when all of the hot water was used up. He grumbled loudly and Kagome only smiled as she readied herself.

The Fighter's Banquet was the biggest event of the Kiyomatsu Tournament, next to the award ceremony when the winner was given the Shikon Jewel. Everyone attended the dinner, dressed in their best. It was the only time where all the fighters could appraise one another before battle in the morning. It was held in the Temple, in the enormous entry room. If Kagome remembered correctly, even the Dovon would eat with them.

Now, Kagome had known for a long time that she was not a beauty, she was a fighter, but tonight she did even herself proud. She didn't own many dressy things, since her waredrobe consisted mostly of jeans and fighting gear, but she had located one dress in the mall that day she went shopping with Sango so long ago that she had gone back and bought. This seemed to be the only time she'd get to wear it, so it was now or never. The same color black as her hair it was, and it fell long which most dresses didn't on someone as tall as she was. It was long sleeved, with a wide curved neckline. Simple and elegant, the taste Kagome always seemed to gravitate towards, just like herself. There was nothing special about the dress, just as there was nothing all that special about the wearer. 

She donned a pair of black boots, the same she normally wore for better occasions. Her throat was bare since she never did wear much jewelry. The only makeup that Kagome had ever felt comfortable wearing was a touch of black eyeliner which brought out the blue of her eyes all the more. Her hair, which possessed a natural curl, was held back tonight in a silver net. The very same one that she had worn at her wedding and continued to use at any and all special occasions. Yes, tonight she outdid herself.

Inuyasha was planning on wearing a pair of jeans and a nice shirt, but when he saw Kagome's dressed laid out on the bed while she was still in the shower, he thought that casual may not be the best way to go. Of course, Kagome had drilled into his brain that the opening banquet was a time to look your best, he never real felt comfortable at his best. He was scruffy, he liked scruffy, why deny his scruffiness? But if Kagome was going to look her best, he didn't want to embarrass her, so he dragged out the _good_ clothes she had made sure he brought. 

It was simply a pair of black pants and the same white shirt he had planned to wear to begin with. Oh wait, there was a jacket too, he'd forgotten that. It was black with a gold insignia on the pocket. Casual, but polite casual, was how his brother always described it when they were growing up and he had to monitor what Inuyasha wore to parties. He brushed out his long hair ad pulled it back, giving him that cleaner-cut look even if he couldn't be clean-cut. Once he was clean and dressed, he had to admit that there was a nice feeling to knowing that you looked good. And Inuyasha was not ignorant of the fact that he was one God damn good-looking man, not that he was conceited or anything. 

He waited for Kagome to finish in the living room, lounging on the couch. "Inuyasha," she yelled at him when she finally emerged. "Will you quit laying around like a slug! You're wrinkling." He didn't respond because he was too busy staring. She only raised an eyebrow, hands on her hips, and a very annoyed look on her face. "Yes, I am in a dress with makeup on and my hair looking orderly, can we go now?"

"You look great," he said when he could speak. Of course, he was not all that great with words. Had he a more poetic soul, at the moment, he could have chosen a better phrase. But he was dumbstruck and that took all of his brain. He couldn't help his eyes from lingering, mostly because in all the time he'd known Kagome he'd never seen her wear a dress. Sure, she looked nice as hell in a pair of tight jeans or her workout gear, but he didn't know she could look so chic if she tried. 

"You don't look so bad yourself," she teased with a smile. "Come on, before we're late."

He got up and followed as she made for the door. "No, seriously Kagome," he insisted, still trying to be gallant. "You look gorgeous." 

"Hey 'Yash, I thought we established that I forgave you," she laughed. "There's no need for flattery."

"I'm not trying to be flattering," he muttered as he followed, but he knew arguing about it would only make the situation worse. So he did something that he almost never did. Inuyasha shut up and did what he was told. He followed after her like a lost puppy, and was more than happy to swallow his pride to do so. It was a short walk to the Temple, a walk that was done in silence because Inuyasha was utterly without conversational skills and Kagome was deep in thought. 

That afternoon, after their soul-searching in the grass, she and Kouga had gone for their walk. The grounds hadn't changed much with the passage of twenty years, but Kagome reveled in all things like she had as a child. She even took Kouga to the place she remembered loving the most. 

There was a hill on the western border of the grounds, a hill with a view of the entire grounds. Kagome and her father had discovered it one sunset, and Kagome had gone back every night they were in Japan. She had wanted to show Inuyasha that place, but she was still angry at him then, and was even thinking of leaving the grounds for Tokyo until she could get back home. Thoughts whirled in her mind as she reached the top of the hill with Kouga. 

"It's beautiful," he commented, looking out over the grounds with a smile. "The perfect view."

"I loved this place best of all," Kagome commented as she sat on the ground, hugging her knees. "It always seemed so serene up here."

Kouga settled down next to her. Sensing her unhappiness, he leaned in closer. "Still upset?"

"I had a fight with him," Kagome said quietly. "I don't want to make it out like a big deal since we fight all the time, but he said something...something that was very wrong of him to say." 

Kouga was sympathetic, he truly was. With a small sigh, he looked up at the passing clouds, trying to think of something philosophical to say. "We all say things the we shouldn't sometimes," he settled on at last. "Most of the time we don't mean it."

"I know he didn't mean it," Kagome responded. "Inuyasha is very good at speaking before he thinks, especially when he's angry. The point is that, he shouldn't have said what he did."

"I bet he feels bad about it now," he offered.

"I bet he does," she replied. "But it doesn't mean I have to forgive him."

Kouga snorted and nodded. "That's very true, but I'll tell you something that my mother told me. My father, you see, he always wanted to make me into some kind of perfect being. I could never be good enough for him unless I was the best at everything, so I was always trying my hardest to make him proud. My mother, she was the most wonderful person I ever knew and she always told me that a person is only as good as they were meant to be. It's wrong to try and change people to our own device, but it's even worse to try and change ourselves to be good enough for someone else."

Kagome looked up at him. Kouga had a far-off look in his eyes as he looked out over the grounds, and a small smile played at his lips. "What's your point?" she asked after a moment, still not grasping what exactly he was trying to say.

"My point is that we are who we are. There is good and there is bad in all of us. We make mistakes because we're human. Every person has flaws, but those who can forgive the flaws of others is one who is truly good." He turned toward her and smiled. Kagome felt the blush rise in her cheeks, but she smiled back anyway. There was just something so infectious about Kouga. "It's easy to blame and to be angry, but every person has the ability to be the best they can be. And that's not just with forgiving him for a fight. It's also you coming here for him."

"That makes me a good person?" Kagome asked.

Kouga nodded and took her hands in his. "That makes you a great person Kagome. And I know that you would never care about anyone who wasn't a good person, so that must mean Inuyasha is good as well." Kagome smiled. It made sense now. To Kouga she was a good person, and maybe Inuyasha thought she was a good person too. She certainly thought they were both good people. Maybe that was why she liked them both so much.

So when she'd gone back to the cabin after leaving the hill with Kouga, Kagome had forgiven Inuyasha. She felt better about it now, and knew that he was truly sorry he had said anything about Hojo. Now she thought about Kouga and all he had told her. A lot of wise stuff came from that guy. It would really bother her if she had to root against him, if he ever fought with Inuyasha, but she'd jump off that bridge when she came to it. Right now, she'd enjoy the dinner with her fighter.

Or at least, she would have. 

When they got to the Temple, it was as she remembered it to be. The entry room was decorated in orange and gold, the room lit by candle fire, and the rich smells of food wafted to meet them. Of course, Inuyasha was much more content inhaling the soft lilac scent of Kagome's perfume, but food was the second best thing. The other fighters stood around, talking amongst themselves, all dressed in their Sunday best. Kagome looked over at Inuyasha and he sheepishly smiled at her. He would have felt a fool if he'd come in jeans.

Kouga met up with Kagome a few minutes after their entrance. He said a polite greeting to Inuyasha, who replied stiffly, and then said he saved seats for the two of them next to him at the table. Kagome thanked him, and promised to follow soon. She wanted to mingle with some of the other fighters first.

Inuyasha was happy to see Kouga go, the little worm. He'd been weaseling up to Kagome all afternoon, and now he wanted her to sit with him at dinner? The nerve of some people! But he had to admit that she handled him with such ease and tact, dismissing him without seeming snobbish or haughty. She'd never been so well-mannered with him! Just another thing to add to his ever-growing list of reasons to disembowel Kouga with a wooden cooking spoon. 

That was when a flash of violet caught his eye. Inuyasha followed it until his eyes fell upon a sight he had never again thought to see. She stood in the very center of the Temple, as she had always stood in the center of every room at any party. The looks of all the people in the room gravitated toward her, the same as they always had. She hadn't changed in four years. He hadn't really expected her to, but part of him had hoped that she would have changed just a little bit. He had changed so much over the years, it seemed unfair that she could stay the exact way he remembered her. Same dark hair piled expertly on her head. Same dark eyes and angelic face, like a vision beheld by a dying man when he thought to reach heaven. Her clothes may have been different, but it was the same woman now as he had always know.

"Kikyo," he said under his breath. Kagome looked up at him, and then followed his gaze. It was the woman that she had spoken with that morning, Naraku's girlfriend. She stood in a circle of candlelight, as if it had been set for her alone. It looked as though she was waiting for Naraku to join her. Kagome had to admit that she made a stunning vision, and everyone in the room was taking in the sight of her. But there was an expression n her eyes, an almost smug smile on her face, it made Kagome think that the impression of the room had been the only thing that determined her presence at all.

"I talked to her today at the ceremony," Kagome told Inuyasha. "She seems like a nice person, but a little dependant on attention if you ask me."

"She's vapid," Inuyasha said harshly. "All she cares about is making sure everyone knows she'd here."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked worriedly, placing a hand on his arm. He flinched and she pulled away as if she'd been burnt.

"That's Kikyo," he said at last, still not taking his eyes from her. "My Kikyo."

"That's Kikyo?" Kagome asked in shock, turning to the woman she had met that day. Kikyo was watching them now, some unreadable expression on her face and in her eyes. That was when Naraku came up beside her, a drink in his hand. He handed it to her, placing a kiss on her cheek before looking up to see what his girlfriend was looking at so intently. Inuyasha went ridged when he saw Naraku with his one-time love, and Kagome knew that this would not be a good thing at all. She made a split second decision then, and grabbed Inuyasha's arm to steer him into the crowd. He struggled with her at first.

"What the hell are you doing Kagome?" he yelled at her.

She let go of him when they were far enough away, then rounded on him. "Stopping you from making a bone-headed decision, you moron!" 

"What are you talking about?"

"I saw what was going on. Yes, Kikyo is here, but if you do anything stupid--like pick a fight with Naraku for instance--you'll get your ass thrown out of this Tournament so fast your head will spin!" 

"I wasn't going to pick a fight," he argued. "I wasn't going to do anything."

"Anything but stare at them for another hour?" Kagome shot back, feeling something burning straight through the pit of her stomach. She was jealous, Kagome wasn't conceited enough to hide the fact from herself, but at the moment she was more concerned with the fact that he might seriously blow this because of that woman.

"I wasn't staring, I was just startled," he defended himself. "And what business is that of yours?"

"The fact that if you get thrown out, I do too," Kagome sighed. "'Yash, this is me, Kagome." She made sure he was looking her straight in the eye now. "You can not do anything stupid."

"I'm not going to do anything stupid," he insisted. With a sigh, he turned to go back into the fray.

"Don't go near her," Kagome cautioned.

"And what will you do," he said, looking back. Kagome stood quite still, a frown on her face and something like despair in her eyes. 

"Is there anything I can do?" she said at last. Then she answered her own question with a shake of her head. "No, because people are only as good as they are meant to be, and people like you and me don't change 'Yash. We can say we do, and we can convince other people we have, but when it comes down to it. We're always the same as we were before."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, almost dreading what she would throw at him next. Her words cut a little too deep, were a little too real.

"It means that you're still in love with her. A little bit of you always will be, no matter what she's done to you. It's a weakness that will be exploited on you if you give them the opportunity to use it. So go ahead Inuyasha, give it to them, but when it falls apart on you again, it's not Kikyo who'll be waiting in the wings."

Inuyasha went to say something else, but Kagome only smiled a little smile and left him standing there. She first went to Kouga, patting him on the shoulder and kissing his cheek. "I'm taking off," she whispered in his ear. "I'm not feeling very well tonight."

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"First fight, I'll be in the stands. Later kid."

"Take care Kagome," he wished her well as she departed. She could almost feel Inuyasha's eyes on her as she left the Temple. And it didn't take a genius to figure out when he started following her. After the third time he fell over with a loud curse, she turned and helped him up.

"You suck at stealth," she told him with a roll of her eyes.

"Then you shouldn't drive a man to stealth," he replied, brushing himself off. 

"Don't piss me off and we wouldn't have these problems," she reminded him, moving ahead of him again.

"Where are we going?" he asked, noticing that their cabin was in the other direction.

"A walk," she replied from a few feet in the lead. "I don't feel like being inside right now. Even though I'll probably regret this when I look at my boots in the morning." Inuyasha stayed silent as he followed her. Whatever she was doing and wherever he was going, he'd follow her. Seems like he'd have to grovel anyway. Damn his luck to hell. "We're here," she announced when they came abreast of a hill. They stood on a rather tall hillside with the expanse of the entire Tournament grounds at their feet.

"Wow, that's a view," he said with awe.

"Yeah, it really is pretty up here." The lights of all the cabins were on, making them glow against an otherwise dark countryside. It made a pretty picture.

"So, are you going to talk to me?" he asked finally, coming to stand beside her.

"Do you deserve it?" she asked without looking at him. That made him hang his head, until he heard her laughing. Then he quirked an eyebrow in her direction. "I didn't want to talk there, too many ears around."

"So what are we going to talk about?" Inuyasha inquired, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You have to promise me something," Kagome replied, turning to meet him head-on. "You have to promise me that you won't seek her out." Inuyasha sighed and looked at her with that look that parents give children trying to stay up late.

"Kagome-"

"Inuyasha, this is not the work of a jealous woman or someone trying to save you pain. Frankly, I don't care about whatever happens with her and you, but what I do care about is you throwing away this chance because of her." He still didn't look convinced. Kagome grabbed his shoulders. "Inuyasha, she took enough from you, don't let her take this from you too."

"She won't take _anything_ from me," he insisted, covering her hands with his own. "I swear that she'll get nothing else from me."

"You can't promise me that if you go after her."

"Why not?"

"Because she has a piece of you that I can't touch," Kagome yelled at him. "She has that part of you, that huge part of you, that took _so long _to heal over. If you go near her, it'll just open up again."

"Why are you so convinced that she has this much power over me?" he asked at last, looking a mixture of betrayed and lost. 

"Because people like us don't change," she said with a lost smile of her own. "You think if Hojo were alive, if he suddenly came to me when I was on the tour, that I wouldn't have given anything I had to be with him again?"

Inuyasha pulled away from her, taking a few steps back. "But that's the difference between Kikyo and Hojo," he explained. "She left, but he-"

"He left too," Kagome threw at him. "Maybe Hojo didn't want to go, but it doesn't change the fact that he's gone and I will _never_ have him back. Maybe she left, but that doesn't change what was there when she was with you, just like it hasn't changed for me." For a long moment, the two of them just stared at each other. There really were no other words to say, nothing they could do to change what lay behind them, too afraid to alter what was before them. Finally, Kagome spoke. "Please," she whispered. "Please promise me you'll stay away from her."

Inuyasha took the three strides there was between them and wrapped his arms around her. "I promise," he said at last. That was one promise he planned on keeping. Kagome hugged him to her, and just prayed to anything that may hear her that he'd beat this tournament, for the sake of his soul. 

A/N: Here were are, the end of Chapter 10. Chapter 11 is on the way, so please be patient with me. I'll get it out quick as lightning, muhaha! Next chapter marks the beginning of the tournament, and we'll see just who has what it takes to live!


	11. A New Day

A/N: Muhaha! Here it is, Chapter 11, the beginning to the tournament action. First off, I want to get down on bended knee and thank my brother. Jesse, you are sent from God for the soul purpose of helping me write good fight scenes, lol. Everyone thank my twin with me! I knew there was a reason he was born with me! Enjoy the chapter!

Miko Sakura-sama: Yay! Double treats for me! Score! Thank you so much for the reviews, lol. Yes, I did put out 10 fast because I have to be honest, that's my favorite chapter. It was fueled by a lot of resentment and sadness, mostly experienced by yours truly. Thanks for reading!

Lilo: Thanks for reading and for the review. Don't worry, anything you said will stay in the reviewer's box. Here is another chapter for your enjoyment. Never fear, Inuyasha will keep his promise, but that doesn't mean a certain someone else won't come looking for him. *looks innocent*

AngelGurl2: Yes, I was going for deep. It didn't come out too over the top did it? Yes, he can be mindless, but that's why he's fun to write, lol. Thanks for reading and the review!

Leomae: I wouldn't have made him do that. Inuyasha is not a glutton for punishment, he's just a moron. There is a kiss in this chapter, so don't worry. I'm actually not trying to portray Kikyo as a horrible person in this fic, I just think she's the polar extremes of any person, can go from really nice to really bad at any given moment. I dunno, maybe that's not the right thing to do. Thanks for reading, and the review!

Star0704: Well, I'm so very glad you stumbled across this story too! I'm always happy for new faces, or reviewer, hehe. Here's the next chapter, and Inuyasha's first fight. Beware, it's not the greatest fight scene. I swear better fights as I go along, this was more of a warm up. I'm glad you enjoy my story, because it is for enjoyment, lol. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Hihi: I'm so glad you approve! Thanks for the review!

Sweet little country girl1: Lol, deep, cleansing breathes. It'll all be okay, I promise. I don't think I'll kill Kikyo because in this story I'm not making her evil. A little insensitive and a bitch, maybe, but she's not evil, therefore it wouldn't serve my means to kill her. Well, *pockets the first fifty* If you want to kill her, then by all means! *hands her a metal bat and points to Kikyo, bound and gagged to a chair in the corner* As for Kagome *pockets the other fifty* I'm afraid she stays, sorry. Thanks for the review!

Kakera No Yume: Thanks you *bows* This chapter was one very close to my heart. You want to know a secret? Some of what Kagome said was actually said by me. I dunno, it's always the emotionally damaged ones that draw me in. *sigh* Anyway, thanks for the review. I hope this chapter meets your standards.

Nite1: Thanks, I'm glad someone agrees with me. It hurts like hell, but it's true. There is an old saying, when someone lives in the dark and is suddenly given light, when the light is threatened, the dweller would fight to keep it. Someone like Inuyasha falls in love, they'll fight like hell to keep that, no matter what. But, three years and a new love later, I think he's finally letting it go. What do you think? Thanks for the review!

Sierra: Well, this chapter isn't that intense. Next chapter will be though, that I promise. It's a chapter I actually cried while writing, only because I really didn't want to do it! But I had to, in the name of the story. Thanks for reading and for the review!

( ): Ah well, Inuyasha is a man of his word. But…just because he promises to stay away from someone, doesn't mean that someone won't come looking for him. Oh, ah, got ya there! Yes, I really love Kouga's character. Everyone always makes him some kind of villian or just an annoying psycho. See, Kouga really isn't like that. If you really take a good look at his character, and not just the fact that he stalks Kagome, you'd see that he's a very loyal person who will fight to the death for his people. He's strong and he can be intelligent, except when Inuyasha is around. I think it's his loyalty that I really love the most about him. I wanted to make him into the kind of character that people could like. Thanks for the review!

Angelwarrior1: Yep yep, Kouga is my messiah, lol. Actually, I've never seen Ayame, so she was not worked into this fic. Perhaps in future stories I will add her, but in this one, Kouga plays a very significant role, and it's not the part of the back love story. I'm glad I could help you, it makes my day! In fact, I dedicate this chapter to you! Thanks for the review!

Josie: I do too, it's my favorite so far. I wanted to make someone to give Kagome the advice she needed to really begin to understand things. I want Kagome to grow, and Kouga's character is the friend that she needed, the one that doesn't know every bit of her but can still know enough to tell her what will have an important effect, you know? And I am so loving how Kouga turned out! I was scared no one would like him, lol. Thanks for the review!

Chibilee: Lol, actually I never thought about Mortal Combat while reading this only because in the game they all have those sweet powers and stuff. This is just normal fighting. *coughQuestcough* Yes, well, the fighting will get better and more intense as we go along, don't worry! Ah, Hojo…I really love him, I do. He's just so delightfully clueless, he's the guy you just want to smack around for a little while. I wanted him to have an affect on this story, so I liked him, lol. Actually, I wasn't planning on giving Sesshomaru a guest appearance. If I do, it won't be until the very, very end. Thanks for reading! *eats pocky* And for the review!

LilNezumi LilInu: A constant reviewer, those are always welcome! Happy Holidays to you as well, and thank you for the review! Here is more, to sate your appetite.

Calendar: Sorry, had to make her appear. No no, for if Inuyasha and Kagome are really meant to be, even the foulness of Kikyo can not drive them apart! She's more of a test really, a tool to make them both realize that they are, in fact, in love with each other. But you will see, Inuyasha will not go to Kikyo, but that doesn't stop Kikyo from going to Inuyasha…Thanks for the review!

Ayrith: *hugs* You are officially my favorite reviewer! I get two uber-long reviews in one day, yay me! The emotion there, that was mostly real. As I have mentioned to a few people, this story was actually inspired by events that took place in my own life. I fell very much in love with someone who was still in love with his old girlfriend. It was very emotionally trying for me, and for him, and this story was really a way for me to help release some of that emotion. That is really why this story means so much for me. Yes, Kouga is my 'wisdom character' the one who shares that piece of advice that just changes everything for the main character. He's the one who can change your life. Now Kikyo, I'm not trying to show her as anything evil. I got a little philosophical with her because Kikyo is actually the two polar ends of the human spectrum. In the eyes of Kagome, she's someone who has the ability to be a good person, but to Inuyasha she'd already damned. You'll see where I go with her as we go along. Inuyasha--he is a quandary of many things. He has a hard time trying to understand himself. He was once a very outgoing and cocky person, but after everything happened and he became a hermit, his entire personality changed drastically. Now he's stuck somewhere in the middle and it's taking him longer to truly understand where he wants to be. But I will say this, a near-death experience can change a man, or at least make him fess up to change. And finally, Kagome. I based her off of myself, I really didn't know I made her insightful, lol. Thanks for reading, and for the super review!

Teeny: Yes, I love that chapter though, lol. Thanks so much for reading and for the review!

Rome34: Here! Enjoy the new chapter! I'm glad you think it's awesome, thanks for reading, and for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do like to collect pictures of him to fawn over.

****

A Fighter's Story

Chapter 11

Inuyasha woke to a very strange aroma, the scent of food. Everyone knows that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach, and Inuyasha was no exception. He happily tossed off the covers of the bed and followed his nose into the kitchen. Kagome was busy at work, still dressed in the clothes she had slept in. Hopping around the kitchen, she had managed a rather large breakfast. Inuyasha crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe, waiting until she noticed his arrival. After a minute, he got impatient so he coughed to let her know of his presence. 

"Ah, so you are among the living once more," she laughed when she took in his disheveled appearance. Then she swept into a deep bow. "Come, my liege, I have prepared you a stunning feast to commemorate the first day of your future victory."

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her, but Kagome only beamed and grabbed his hand before shoving him into a chair. "So what's good to eat?" he asked her.

"I'm glad you asked!" she exclaimed. "I've been up for over an hour, scouring every inch of the kitchen in search of breakfast foods fit for a king like yourself."

"And what did you discover?" he asked, playing along.

"Well, I made you my personal favorite, cheese omelet," Kagome explained, placing the eggs on his plate with flourish. Then she grabbed a smaller plate that was piled with a few flapjacks. "Pancakes too, only to be traditional," she explained, passing him the small jar of syrup and the tub of butter. "Some bacon too," she added, forking a few pieces of fried pig on to his plate. "And last but not least," Kagome chuckled, placing a bowl in front of him. "Ramen, for the king who eats everything."

Inuyasha's mouth watered as the noodles were placed in front of him. "Kagome, have I ever told you that you are a God sent?"

"At least once a day," she beamed, patting him on the head before taking her own seat. "I want you to have a good meal in you before today's events. You'll have two matches today, if you win the first one that is."

He looked up at her sharply. "You don't think I'll make it past the first match?"

"I didn't say that," Kagome said calmly, like soothing an angry child before a tantrum. "But we have to be prepared for anything. As I was saying," she pressed on as he grudgingly went back to his Ramen. "You'll have your first match sometime this morning, I think your schedule has you down in the fourth bout. If you win the first one, then you'll be in the second round this afternoon."

"An' 'f I wen tat 'en 'oo?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Well, if you win that one too, you'll get to fight tomorrow. Simple," she said with a thoughtful expression, her fork biting into the flesh of the eggs on her plate. They ate the rest of their meal in silence. Once he was finished, Inuyasha went to the bathroom, showered, and dressed in the gi given to him by the tournament staff. It was a little big, but not so much that it would be a nuisance. The pants were red, as well as the outer shirt. There was an under layer that fit him better, and that was white. Socks were optional when it came to the matches themselves, but Inuyasha had always felt more comfortable bare. 

"Aw, you look so cute," Kagome laughed, when she saw him. She was also wearing red, to match his uniform. Plain, in a pair of jeans and a red hoodie. She entered the kitchen and came out again with a piece of toast, nibbling on it as she tormented him.

"A tournament fighter does not look _cute_. I resent that remark," Inuyasha grumbled as he tried out a few basic warm up moves in the new clothing. 

"Oh really," she teased. "I'm sure Kouga would take a compliment." The remark had just the desired affect; he twitched. 

"You'd...call Kouga...cute?" he haltingly asked.

"No," Kagome said with a sigh. "Although, by all means, he's a dreamy fellow." Inuyasha twitched again. "He's not cute." He looked a little relieved, at least enough to flash her his signature smirk. "You're the cute one, 'Yash."

"Ok, I'll allow you to call me cute, just this once."

"Why thank you, my liege!" she exclaimed, falling dramatically to one knee. "You are a most generous ruler."

"And you are ridiculous." Kagome shrugged as she got back up.

"As if you'd have me any other way." Just then, when Kagome was laughing, Inuyasha felt something in his chest tighten. Kagome had taken the couch that night, and Inuyasha had the bed to himself. He had been up late into the night, after they had returned to their cabin, thinking things over. 

Kagome had made a lot of good points during her little scene, but it stung that she thought he'd simply fall back into the same position he had been in. She said that people like them didn't change. That wasn't true. They didn't change _easily_, but they could change. He had changed, slowly..._very_ slowly, but still, he had changed. No longer did he hide away in his bar and deliver pizza for nine dollars an hour so he could buy himself Ramen and chips and beer, the three major food groups he lived off of. No longer was he a reclusive has-been, he was a social has-been. Most importantly, he didn't wallow in the private hell he had sunk himself in anymore. And he had Kagome to thank for that. That night in the bar he had started out trying to help her, but she ended up helping him more. 

He really couldn't explain it. If someone asked him what it was about Kagome, why he could put up with all her comments and actions where he'd never take such behavior from anyone before, he wouldn't have an answer. It was plain, he just didn't know what it was about the woman that calmed him and made him feel so...at home. That was the entire reason why he had asked her to come with him. He truly needed her. Never in his life had he_ needed _someone as much as he did her. It scared him, and it awed him. Inuyasha wouldn't admit it to himself, but some part of him know that, somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with her. He just wasn't ready to say it to himself yet. Too much, too soon, and he was still too damned afraid. 

Scared as he was, unsure of himself as ever, Inuyasha still made a leap of progress. One minute, he was just thinking about how retarded Kagome could act, but she said that phrase again. The same one she told him the day before. _'As if you'd have me any other way.'_ And just as before, he knew that he wouldn't change a thing about her. She stood there, laughing at him, with that familiar, superior sparkle in her blue eyes, and Inuyasha didn't even think twice. 

He took that step, that single, solitary, _infuriating_ step that always stood between him and what he was after, and he kissed her. Kagome was so startled that she dropped what was left of her toast. She hadn't expected him to do that...ever really. The first kiss they ever had was weeks ago, in her apartment, but she had initiated that. This was the first time her had ever kissed her, not that she was complaining! It was just so unexpected that her brain didn't register what was going on at first.

Maybe it was only anxiety over his upcoming fight that drove him to do this, or maybe he just wanted to shut her up from a lame joke. Maybe it was the fact that his old girlfriend was still fresh in his mind. So many little doubts bit at Kagome as Inuyasha kissed her. She wanted, more than anything, to believe that he was kissing her just because he wanted to kiss her, Kagome Higurashi, nothing more to it than that. And yet, she found it increasingly hard to make herself believe that he would want anything from her except emotional support. It depressed her really. Yes, she did fling Kouga at him like a spear, and yes, she did wear the dress to the banquet solely for the purpose of wowing him, but Kagome was acutely aware of what she was and what she was not. And she was not the kind of person that Inuyasha Dai would want to kiss.

That was when she pulled away. Kagome took that step back, that quick step of escape. She stared at him with wide blue eyes, bringing her fingers up to tentatively touch her lips. Shock had turned to doubt, doubt had turned to fear, but fear was quickly turning to anger. "What the hell did you do that for?" Kagome asked in a tone that expressed she was more than a little miffed.

"I'm sorry," Inuyasha said quickly. "I don't know why I did that." Of course he really did know why, but he couldn't tell her that. She obviously didn't want him to kiss her, so he wouldn't go spilling the fact that he had been wanting to do that ever since she had kissed him that night in her apartment. He'd just been to freaked to do that. Maybe it was the place, Kagome said there was magic and power in these grounds. Perhaps it was the adrenaline of battle that gave him the courage.

"Yes you do!" Kagome snapped. "You knew exactly what you were doing, or you wouldn't have done it. Don't think that I don't know you that well, Inuyasha, because you are sorely mistaken."

"What the hell...?" he muttered. "You know I never think before I act."

"You never think before you speak," she specified. "But you're a fighter and you always think before you act." She had him there, and they both knew it.

Inuyasha lifted one shoulder in a shrug and tried avoiding eye contact. "Seemed like a good time."

"So it's not because you're feeling sorry for yourself?" Kagome asked. "This has nothing to do with the fact that Kikyo is here?"

Inuyasha's head snapped up to look at her. She looked back at him, all expression cleverly masked from her eyes. "This has _nothing_ to do with her."

Kagome took in a deep breath and nodded. "Good." That was all she said before taking that step. The very same step Inuyasha had taken only a minute before. Kagome took the step, wrapped one arm around his neck, and pulled his mouth down to hers. The other arm linked with her other, giving him no chance for escape until she was good and ready to let him go. The last thought on his mind was escape. 

Inuyasha's arms snaked around her waist, pulling her close against him. Kagome bit at his bottom lip, and Inuyasha answered with a low sound in the back of his throat. He could _feel_ her smiling, even though his eyes were closed, that smug smile she wore whenever she bested him. Just this once, he was more than happy to let her dominate. He leaned into her a little further, his tongue asking entrance to her mouth. She was all too happy to give him permission. This time, there were no children in the other room to interrupt, this time it was just them. Needless to say, Inuyasha took full advantage of the fact, deepening the kiss. Now it was his turn to dominate. Kagome, a woman who never liked men to think themselves stronger that her, felt that sometimes, playing the defenseless female had its advantages.

Now, one thing could have lead to another, but it didn't. The only reason it didn't was because there came a knock on the door. They were both reluctant to pull apart, but Kagome rested her forehead against his and smiled. "Too be continued," she promised. Inuyasha smirked.

"Promise?" Kagome winked and left the circle of his arms to see who interrupted their session. 

Kouga stood at the door, arms folded across his chest, yawning. He didn't notice that Kagome had opened the door until she greeted him. "Good morning Kouga," she said with a smile. This was the first time she was unhappy to see him.

"Hi Kagome," he said cheerily. "The first fight is about to start. I noticed you guys weren't there and I know you weren't feeling well, so I thought I'd see if you were going to come down."

Scratch that, Kagome loved him again. "Thanks Kouga!" she exclaimed. "We're late! 'Yash, haul you're cute ass, we've got to go!" Kagome yelled into the house, running back inside to grab the schedule and a pen. Inuyasha was scowling at her as he followed. She locked the door behind them and the three fighters jogged down the hill toward the arena.

Once inside, Kouga bid them farewell as he took his spot in the line-up. He wasn't until the last match of the first round. Inuyasha was in the fourth bout, just like Kagome thought, so they took their places. Inuyasha sat on the bench labeled for the fourth fight, Kagome seated in the row just behind him. She reached over the short divider and rubbed his shoulders as they waited for the first, second, and third matches to end. Inuyasha continually cracked his neck, Kagome whispering how irritating it was to feel his bones pop under her fingers in his ear. He knew she was trying to keep him relaxed, and he appreciated it.

Kagome laid the fighting schedule on her lap, and noticed that Naraku--Kikyo's new flame--was in the fifth match, just after Inuyasha. She looked over to the bench down just a little from them and saw him sitting there, leaning against the divider. Kikyo sat behind him, running her fingers through his hair, and talking to him in a low voice. She was thankful that Inuyasha was too focused to see them, or it might run the risk of distracting him. Kagome knew she didn't really need to worry. Inuyasha was a fighter, a true warrior, and he was in the zone. 

Before she really knew it, the fourth fight had been called, and Inuyasha was set to fight. He got to his feet, hopping up and down a little bit to loosen his muscles. "Wish me luck," he said to her with a smile as he went to the center of the ring. Kagome clasped her hands together in her lap.

"Good luck," she whispered to herself. 

Inuyasha took center ring and looked over at his opponent, a small middle aged man wearing dark blue. Kagome had mentioned to him that his opponent was from Nepal. He looked limber, but Inuyasha had his doubts because of the man's years. Both fighters bowed to the Dovon from his seat above them, then they bowed to each other and took their beginning stance. Yusan hit a small gong, signaling the beginning of the fight. All of Inuyasha's doubts were erased when the small man leapt forward to attack, faster than Inuyasha could have expected. Still, he raised his arms in perfect sync to block the attack. It was like a dance, both fighters' moves graceful and practiced. After a few minutes of circling one another, and trying attacks to feel out each other's strengths and weaknesses, they clashed head-to-head. Everyone watching in the arena held their breath, waiting for the next move. None watched more intensely than Kagome. She was literally on the edge of her seat. 

Inuyasha feigned to the left, narrowly missing a kick to the side of the head that would have surely left him dazed and open for the attack. The small man from Nepal dodged Inuyasha's fastest attacks, making the American wonder just how in the name of all things holy he was supposed to beat this guy. The answer came in the form of a sweeper move. Inuyasha froze his movements, making it just slow enough so that his opponent would move in close for the kill, or the win in this case. When he was within reach, Inuyasha fell to the floor and brought his leg around, catching his opposition in the back of the knees and knocking him off his feet. Inuyasha was on him in a second, pressing the heel of his bare foot into the smaller man's windpipe.

The gong was sounded and Yusan declared Inuyasha the winner of his first round match. The audience clapped and a few even cheered. Kagome jumped to her feet and squeaked happily. When Inuyasha came back to his seat, winded as he was, Kagome still mauled him with a hug from over the divider. "That was beautiful," she raved, kissing his cheek in her enthusiasm. "See? My breakfast gave you the edge you needed in battle."

"Yes," he agreed. "Nothing saves lives quite like Ramen." Kagome giggled and sat back down in her seat, but she was so giddy that she could keep still. Inuyasha had defeated his first opponent, but there were still several to be beaten, and they would only get harder as they went along. And as she looked over at the fifth fight bench, as Naraku took his position in the ring, something in her gut told her that Inuyasha would be fighting him before the tournament was out. 

Naraku took his position, bowed, and then looked over at his competition. The skinny man from Turkey didn't look very threatening, but he had to be good to have been invited. His speed was impressive, and he was far stronger than one could guess by his bony visage. Still, Naraku made quick work of the poor man. All he had to do was stay still and absorb a few blows. Once the Turkish fighter grew confident, he grew sloppy and got too close. Naraku made a clean grab at his throat, catching an arm first. But he bent that around before hooking his free arm around the exposed neck of his opposition. There was a loud choking sound from the fighter, and then a sickening crack. The Turkish man hit the mat in a crumpled mass, and did not get up. The gong was sounded and Naraku was the winner. For at the Kiyomatsu Tournament, anything went, even death. 

Naraku returned to his seat slowly, confidently, as if he hadn't just taken a man's life. Kagome felt sick just looking at him. She had come across fighters like him before. Those who believed in the older ways that fighting should be done to the death and nothing else. She had to turn away, too ashamed to look at him any longer. She caught sight of Inuyasha staring at him with eyes of pure hatred. That was when she became afraid. If her premonition was true, than the man she loved might be the next one to fall victim to the mat.

A/N: Okay, how was that? Chapter 12 will be out soon, promise. I know this isn't exactly before the New Year, but I went to a party and I was too hung over to write much the last two days, sorry, lol. Thanks for reading, please review!


	12. Requiem

A/N: Alright my glorious fans, here we go! Chapter 12 is ready and in your face! We're getting close to the end of this story, I predict only three or four more chapters. For all you fluff-mongers, yes, there will be a lemon in this story--but not for another chapter, or two, I think...I dunno. But there will be one! For all those who don't care, don't worry because it doesn't take away from the story!

Sierra: The thanks are well taken and appreciated! Yes, I liked that chapter as well. Nothing better than love and ass-kicking at once! This chapter is sadder, but I do hope you enjoy it. Thanks to you!

Miko Sakura-sama: *eats pocky and ice cream* Yay! It's ok that you're addicted to fluff. I like writing it because my own romantic life is so dull. Yes, the cute thing, I thought it would be funny. Thanks for the review!

Wolf Rain: Well, Kikyo and Kagome do have a little chat in the next chapter, not this one. As for Naraku and Inuyasha, muhaha! You'll just have to wait and see, now won't you? I'm happy you approve of this 'tight' chapter, lol. Thanks for the review!

Sweet little country girl: Lol, you are a violent one, aren't you? Just calm it down a notch. Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Kakera no Yume: Actually, that was their second kiss. I think the first one was in chapter 5 or something. I don't remember to be honest. Yes, I made Naraku into the perfect bastard, hehe. Thanks for reading!

Ayrith: Yeah, my life is really never interesting. His name was Chase and he was my 'dream guy' I guess you could say. *sigh* I always fall for the unavailable men. I guess you could say this story is like ours, only with a different ending. Ah yes, Kouga is actually based on my dear friend Ryan, my confidant, accept what happens to Kouga hasn't happened to Ryan yet. Yeah, you got the Kikyo situation down, it's all about perception. Kikyo/Naraku information will all be explained in the next chapter! To be honest, I love Inuyasha and Kouga's fights, they are just so cute! But alas, I'm afraid there will be no friendship with them in this story. *pokes fingers together* I don't know if I'm a sweet person, I'm just very honest. My brother says that makes me very refreshing. I hate lying and I hate hiding anything. I'm very open (hence the entire Toutousai-threatening-Inuyasha incident) Well, thanks for the review!

Angelgurl2: Yes, we all hate him. Thanks for the review!

KireiHanyou Ko: My holidays were great, I hope yours were too. It's ok about the reviewing, you did it now so I am happy. Thanks!

Josie: Ack, Kagome say no to kissing ultra-sexy Inuyasha? Never! Anyway, thanks for the review. I hope the rest of the story is to your liking.

Leomae: You are the biggest fluff-monger to have read my stories, and I love you for it! Lol, I will totally dedicate the lemon chapter to you. Thanks for the review and please keep reading!

Lilo: Yes he is, like I'd make him…nice? Here's the next chapter for you, enjoy Mr. Cute ass. Thanks for the review!

Rome34: Thanks!

Star0704: I owe all my fights scenes to my ultra-fighting-expert brother! I was trying to make him seem a little less than perfect, but still kick ass. I'm so happy you feel loved that I write to you. I love writing to my reviewers, I feel loved when you guys review! Thanks!

Yasha21: Here is the update you asked for. Thanks so much for reading and reviewing!

Calendar: Yes, they can kill. Otherwise Naraku would just be a pussy. *cough* Anyway, yes they kissed! I had to add a little bit of fluff in there before this sad chapter. Thanks for reading!

Sparrow of the Damned: Love your name! Here is the update you were looking for. Hope you like it. Thanks so much for reading my stuff and for the review!

Chibilee: Yes, this is my therapy because Dr. Phil is a bastard who won't work for free! The tournament lasts about 3 days, but it depends on how many contestants there are. I'm making it three days of solid fighting. No, sorry, no Kouga/Inu fights in this story. You'll find out why at the end of the chapter. Violence is good, admit it! Thanks for the review!

Angelwarrior1: Lol, no problem. Yes they did kiss. Ah, you will see what Miss Kikyo does in the next chapter. All will be revealed! I think… Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own a T-shirt with his picture on it. And a pair of Spiderman socks!

****

A Fighter's Story

Chapter 12

Kouga's was the last fight of the morning. Once the winner of that bout was decided, the fighters were allowed to retire to their cabins for lunch and a two-hour break. Those who lost during the first rounds were sent to pack and would be escorted off the grounds that evening. Kagome cheered Kouga on as he fought against a rather large Canadian man. He came out victorious, and Kagome was not surprised in the least to find that he was every bit as good a fighter as he had told her he was. He was fast, faster than Inuyasha definitely. But Kouga was also agile, and he moved lithely around his lumbering opponent until the large, muscular man was worn down. When his victory was announced, Kagome jumped to her feet as she cheered. Inuyasha eyed her suspiciously, but didn't comment.

Kouga smiled shyly and waved at her as he went back to his seat. When Yusan released the fighters back to their cabins, Kagome was content that both the men she rooted for had passed to the next round. She walked happily beside Inuyasha as they made their way back to the cabin, her arm linked with his in a comfortable way. Inuyasha was silent as he walked, strangely thoughtful. Kagome was curious, but didn't comment on it. She made it her point to simply busy herself around the cabin and not bother him between fights.

She prepared lunch for the two of them, making herself a sandwich and Ramen for Inuyasha. What really started frightening her was that he wouldn't touch the noodles when she placed them before him. That was the last straw. Kagome grabbed a table chair, turned it backwards, and sat down facing him, only a few inches away as she leaned in. Inuyasha watched her with a raised eyebrow.

"Can I help you with something?" he said as Kagome stared at him with squinted eyes.

"Who are you, and where is Inuyasha?" she said in a low voice.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" he snapped, really not in the mood for her humor act.

"Well, Inuyasha was a Ramen-crazed idiot. There is no chance in hell that he would turn down a package that I cooked, and yet one is sitting in front of him untouched. Therefore I repeat my inquiry, who are you, and what have you done with Inuyasha?" Even he couldn't resist rolling his eyes, the corner of his mouth turning up against his will.

"Sorry, I've just been thinking."

Kagome rested her chin on her hands and sighed. "Well then, by all means, share."

"You saw him," Inuyasha said with confusion and loss in his voice. "I mean, he just killed that guy without even blinking."

"You mean Naraku?" Kagome wanted to make sure they were on the same page.

"Yeah," he confirmed, looking more brooding than she liked seeing him. "I just don't understand it. I mean, he's like without a conscience, to just kill a man like that. But...but she's with him. I just don't get it."

Ah, the root of the dilemma. Kagome should have known. She nodded and got to her feet, swinging the chair around the pushing it back in it's place. "People change," she commented. "Some people anyway."

"You contradict yourself," Inuyasha said in a low voice.

"No," she said with a sad smile. "All people change, in the smallest or largest of ways. People like you and me, we cling so hard to the past that we are the hardest to change. Maybe Kikyo is one of those people that changes easier than others."

"I don't think a person could change that much in three years," he said matter-of-factly. "The woman I knew would never go near a person like that."

"Maybe you didn't know her as well as you thought you did." Kagome went about, cleaning up the kitchen and glancing at the clock. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"If you knew her so well, why didn't you know she was going to leave?" Kagome didn't look at him when she said this. She went to the sink and washed up a few dishes, her back to him, and her shoulders hunched.

"That's low," he whispered, not even sure she could hear him. 

"So was...what was it again...oh yes, 'fucking cancer patient'." There was no anger or bitterness in her tone. There was now sadness or superiority. There was no emotion at all.

"I said I was sorry," he argued.

"I know."

"Aren't you going to apologize to me?"

"No."

An intense silence followed, broken only by the water running from the faucet as Kagome did her dishes without words. Inuyasha watched her back, and she could fell his gaze. This was one thing that she wouldn't back off on. He made a promise and Kagome would hold him to it.

"I don't think I'll ever understand you," Inuyasha said finally, getting to his feet.

"Good, no one ever does," she responded. "We should be getting back to the arena. You're next match will be soon."

"You really aren't going to apologize?" he pushed.

"You really aren't going to let it go are you?" she pushed back. Stubborn nature clashed loudly in both of them, but Kagome shrugged it off with a good amount of grace and sauntered out of the cabin, Inuyasha trailing at her heels like an obedient dog.

You could cut then tension in the arena with a knife. Losers from the first round had been sent packing so now the stakes were higher than ever. Kagome took a deep breath. This was exhilarating to her, better than any kind of drug, and much better than the bottle ever was. This was her world, and one she missed more than anything else. Before she could run off to where Kouga was sitting on the divider, Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder. Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Who am I fighting against?" he asked her rather roughly.

"Neither Kouga nor Naraku, if that's what you mean," Kagome said, consulting her paper. "Says here you're up against some guy from South Africa." Kagome looked up at him and grinned, patting him on the head in that manner that made him feel more like a child than a fighter. "Have fun." Then she turned and went off to talk with Kouga. 

"Good afternoon sunshine," he laughed when she sat heavily beside him. "You look tired."

"I feel old," Kagome sighed, leaning so that she was back to back with Kouga, and resting her head on his shoulder. "Tell me, oh wise Kimo-sabe, does life ever get easier?"

"Depends on the person I guess," Kouga said with a laugh. "What's today's bit of drama that you come to me for council on?"

"What else?" Kagome said with a smile. "I'm having guy trouble."

"Share," Kouga said in a sing-song manner. Kagome laughed out loud, wondering how she had ever not thought Kouga was cute. He reminded her of Miroku in that way, a warm brotherly way that made her feel comfortable enough to bare her soul.

"I think I'm in love," Kagome said with a sigh. "With a complete and utter moron."

Kagome fought back a laugh, and made that choking sound in his throat as he struggled to calm himself. "That's not very nice."

"I'll rephrase. He's a bone-head, an idiot, a dolt, the biggest baka on the face of the Earth! Need I go on?"

"No, I read you loud and clear," Kouga said reassuringly. "Sounds like a problem all right. What are you gonna do about it?"

"That's why I can to you, buddy," Kagome laughed.

"Ok, ok," Kouga said quickly, holding up his hands in mock-defense. "The way I see it, you've got two options."

"And those are?"

"Well, you could either leave him flat because he's obviously got a lot of issues and you might not want that kind of mess on your plate."

"And two?"

"You keep him," Kouga said, leaning his head back so he caught her eye. "Everything that's good in this world is worth fighting for."

"Is it now?" Kagome asked, a smile in her dark blue eyes. Kouga beamed.

"It reminds me of an old saying," he said, clearing his throat. "There are things in this world that are given and there are things that are taken. Things given are received or rejected, but when things are taken, the takes spends their lives fighting to keep it."

"So your saying that I should fight to keep him?"

"That's up to you," he said in all seriousness. "The question you should really ask yourself would be, is he worth fighting for?"

"And what if he doesn't want me? What if he just leaves?" Kagome frowned, finding hidden fears and doubts in her own voice.

"Those are not the questions to be asked Kagome," Kouga said with faith in his eyes. "Is he worth fighting for?"

Kagome paused a long moment. Many things ran through her mind in that moment. She thought of all the times she and Inuyasha had joked around in her apartment, watching movies and vegging out on pizza. She thought of the times she'd gone to heckle him when he worked at the bar. All of their sparring matches, and none of them were ever dull; all the times she had dragged him with her on an outing with Sango, Miroku, and the kids. Was he really worth it if he was still in love with another woman? Was getting hurt again really what she wanted? No, but there was that part of her that had faith in the man that she had picked. Maybe she would get hurt, and maybe she wouldn't. If she didn't take the chance, she'd never know. 

Kagome smiled up at Kouga. "He's worth dying for."

He grinned back and leaned his forehead on to hers for a moment. "Then there's your answer, kid."

"Thanks Kouga."

"Anytime."

"So when is your next match?" Kagome asked when the silence between them dragged too long for her tastes. 

"Last, just like before," he said with a laugh. "I get the feeling they'll trying to tell me something." Kagome laughed and elbowed him. Before they could finish their 'match', Inuyasha's second fight began and Kagome left for his box seating.

Inuyasha did a few stretches, then walked out into the ring. His opponent, a large African man with several tattoos and what looked to be a very bad attitude met him when he was there. Inuyasha was tall, but this man was a good half a foot taller than he was . He looked down his nose at Inuyasha and then clicked his tongue in a dismissive way. Inuyasha rolled his amber eyes. He bowed first to the Dovon, then to his opponent, then took his defensive stance.

The assault came the moment the gong was struck. The powerful man charged at a faster pace that Inuyasha expected, but he was still able to dodge easily with a simple back flip. Like a bull, the African man ground to a stop and turned, taking another charging position. Inuyasha met him halfway, taking him by surprise by landing an assault of blows to his exposed abdomen. The African chose to protect his face rather than his body, and Inuyasha soon realized why. The man was solid as a rock, and he doubted very much that even his most powerful of blows would have much effect. This was not good.

The African man laughed once he saw that Inuyasha had realized his advantage. That was when he grabbed the American by the front of his shirt and tossed him to the ground. Inuyasha hit hard, but rolled away quickly, before he could be stomped by the mammoth man. 

Inuyasha was a true martial artist, so he knew the seven most vulnerable spots on the human body. The trick was getting his opponent to let his guard down around those sensitive places. It didn't look like this man would be doing that any time soon. '_I'll just have to make him then,_' Inuyasha thought to himself grimly. Now was the time to dig in his heels and win this match.

Inuyasha crotched on all fours, body poised like a runner at the starting line. When his opponent made a move towards him, Inuyasha skidded over, assuming the same pose. By continuing to dodge and observe, Inuyasha looked for weaknesses in the African's attack. By the sixth dodge, he found his opening. Just before the man charged, he left his arms down and his vitals exposed. Now Inuyasha began getting closer, still skittering off before his opponent could lay a finger on him. 

He was ready to strike, so he leapt off and charged his opponent. The African must have realized what Inuyasha was doing a moment too late because he threw up his arms to shield his face, but it was too late. The American was faster than people gave him credit for. Inuyasha got passed the seemingly impenetrable defense to first attack the vital point in the throat, cutting off the air to his opponent and making the man double over for breath. Than that crafty Inuyasha landed a nicely executed kick to the man's face, laying him out with one more roundhouse kick. And that, my dear friends, is how Inuyasha Dai made it to the third round.

Kagome cheered, hopping up and down like a little girl. Watching Inuyasha fight now was even more exciting than it had been when she was in high school. Maybe because now she knew the man rather than idolizing an image and a dream. When he came back over, she saw that he looked out of breath, and his lower lip was bleeding. He'd bitten into it when he was thrown back. Kagome quickly grabbed one of the towels from the match benches and pressed it to his lip gently, acting the perfect nurse and fussing over him just enough to make him recline contently.

The next matches went by at much the same pace as Inuyasha's had been. Kagome watched them all eagerly, but she kept one eye on Naraku as well, seeing which person he would face next. Match after match, he still didn't get up from his bench. She was beginning to worry when finally the last match was to commence. Kouga hopped up from his bench and padded out to the arena center, followed closely by Naraku.

The breath caught in Kagome's throat and she dropped the towel from her shaking hands. Her face drained of all color as she watched them. Inuyasha had also gone tense, but not for the same reasons. He had a personal vendetta with Naraku now. Kagome was worried solely for Kouga's safety. He waved to her from his position when he was adjusting his brown headband, then he bowed to the Dovon and to his opponent. Naraku did the same. It seemed that the entire arena was silent as they waited for the gong.

When Yusan struck the gong, Kouga was off, leaping this way and that. Speed was his biggest weapon, and he used it very well. Unlike the former opponent of Naraku's, Kouga was not careless enough to get too close. Naraku noticed this too a few minutes into the match. He had to go to Kouga.

They seemed to head off for a few minutes, Kouga even had the advantage. He was too fast for Naraku to get a solid hold on. For a while, Kagome dared to hope that her friend might win this match. But that was when disaster struck. Naraku had been backing Kouga into a trap from the beginning, moving closer and closer to the divider that separated the arena from the pit where the fighters and spectators watched. Now Kouga was trapped in close quarters, no where to run. If he left the arena, he'd lose. He had to stand and fight.

Naraku was larger, and stronger, but Kouga was not helpless when backed into a corner. He moved fluidly, like a bird. He even landed a few good blows on Naraku, drawing blood from his nose and a cut above his right eye. But Naraku only smiled as the younger man attacked. He let Kouga think he was doing well, when in reality, he didn't have a prayer. Kagome recognized that look in his eyes, and his smile just as he made his move.

"Kouga! Get out of there!" she screamed, getting to her feet. But it was too late. Naraku grabbed Kouga's throat, even as the other man clawed at his eyes and hand. Kouga growled, squirmed, kicked, did everything he could to free himself from the iron-clad grip, but it did no good. Naraku squeezed slowly, enjoying the thrill of the kill as Kouga suffered.

There was a moment when all was quiet. Kagome knew in that second that if nothing happened, Kouga would die. She scrambled to her feet and leapt over the divider into the pit. She would get to the ring, she had to! Something grabbed her around the waist and held tight. She writhed, trying to get out of Inuyasha's hold, but he held her tight. That was when she heard the final gasp and the crack that came from Naraku killing Kouga. Kagome stopped fighting as Kouga fell to the mat, his wide blue eyes looking straight at her, even though he no longer saw. Tears welled and slipped down her face without her even noticing.

The gong was sounded, Naraku the victor. He returned to his bench and the fighters were released for the night. Kouga's father had gone to his son's side, kneeling beside him and taking his hand. The older man cried openly, mourning the loss of his son. Kagome pushed away from Inuyasha and this time he let her go. She went to her friend, kneeling across from his father and looking down at his body. She pressed her fingers to her lips, then closed his eyes. At the same time, she eased the headband from his forehead and clutched it to her chest as the sobs welled in his throat tightly. Hot tears coursed faster and she had to look away. She had to get away. Kagome got to her feet and sped from that sight of death, and all that it had to offer.

A/N: I cried when I wrote that, but it had to be done. *sigh* Sorry that I am a Kouga murderess, especially since I love him so absolutely, but you understand. Please remember to review and tell me how much you hate me.


	13. Sorrow

****

A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. I was avoiding this chapter like the plague. I really didn't want to have to kill Kouga, and I physically cry every time I write this because it's very personal to me, and it's very hard to get it all down. Also, due to a lot of recent personal drama and incidents, it took me a long time to write. I have midterms this coming week so I'll be indisposed for chapters. Please put up with me! *sigh* Okay, I hope this chapter keeps up the morbid attitude for you. 

****

Silver Magiccraft: I had to kill Kouga because it was in the plot! Lol. Actually, it was more of a motivational tool. Now, because he kill Kouga, the hatred of Naraku will burn even more for my heroine. I'm happy that you like the story. I hope you like the rest of it too!

****

KireiHanyou Ko: Yes, I know. Made myself cry because I aced my favorite character, lol. I actually based Kouga on my best friend--in real life, he's just that cute, lol. Yes, well, I only write AUs. I'm not the glorious authoress of Inuyasha, therefore, I can not depict what Kouga will do or say in real life. Yes, I too, yell at the TV because that idiot needs a little reality check. Thanks for the luck for my lemon--never written one before so it prolly won't be that good. Oh well, thanks for reading!

****

LilNezumi LilInu: Thanks for reading, lol. Glad you liked it. Yes, I too am sad that I aced Kouga. But it had to be done. As for Naraku, you'll just have to see what happens to him. 

****

Blackdragonrider: Yes, had to be done, but it was still sad. *sniffle* Kouga will be nice in all of my stories, you'll see. I think of Kouga as an intelligent, romantic person--if a bit of a loser and not very good at taking hints. But Inuyasha is not the brightest crayon in the box either. So there! Thanks for reading, lol.

****

Michi-Chan6: Thanks for reading the fic. Yes, sorry I killed Kouga. If you'll read my future fics, you'll see that Kouga is a non-possessive baka in all of my fics. He's such a nice guy! Here's the update, sorry for the delay!

****

Miko Sakura-sama: *hands you a Kleenex* Sorry to make you cry. Thanks for the love, I give it back just as much. The story had to have a dramatic climax here and another one later on, for effect and to spur the characters. In all of my stories, Kouga is a good guy. I'm trying to dispel the universal prejudice against my wolf lover! (Girl on a mission *cough*)

****

Sierra: Thanks for not being angry. I know a lot of people are sad, but I needed to do it! Thanks for the review and the support. Here is the long-awaited update, heh.

****

Rumi ai no Pocky: *hands you a box of tissues* I'm so sorry that I had to kill him off, but I needed the dramatic effect. Here is my update, dedicated to you, so cheer up, ne?

****

Rome34: And he will! Thanks for the review, lol.

****

Leomae: I needed to off someone and he was just luck of the draw--or rather, unlucky sacrifice in the name of drama. Pocky is a snack food that's like crunchy and sweet and *drools* Anyway, thanks for the dedication, love you lots! There will be retribution and hell will be paid in full, so don't worry!

****

Zonza: I'd rather you not hate me, lol. I'm more than happy to be loved still. I just don't want anyone sad that I had to kill him off. Sad, but needed. Thanks for reading! *beams*

****

Enchantr3ss: It's supposed to make you hate Naraku, and it's supposed to make our heroine loathe him too! I'm honored to grace your favorite's list. Thanks so much! 

****

Josie: Yes, he is a creep, but that is how he always is… Yes, I tried to make it sad because I was crying, lol. I hated to do it, I really did, but I just had to. Here is your update!

****

Peanut Gallery - Alaska's Own: Go for it! LOL, I have it! How about at the end of the fic, I just let all of my angry readers do whatever they want to Naraku? Will that make everyone happy? I know it'd make me happy! Thanks for the review!

****

Geminia: Yes, he will.

****

Amberescence: I didn't kill him, I just killed him off. There is a difference. Thanks for the review!

****

Angelwarrior1: Lol, yes, it is only fan fiction, but I was still crying because this story is very real to me…I'm a sad person, aren't I? Yes, I did make Kouga pretty cool, didn't I? I'm honored to have a chapter named to me! Now I have two, I'm so proud! *beams*

****

Sizzlinghotcat: I'm grateful that you've read my story, and delighted that you like it. Here is what happends next, enjoy!

****

Crystal Jade2: Yes, I know, I'm sorry. *hands you a tissue* You'll see how I deal with Naraku. I've got it all planned out, trust me!

****

Sweet little country girl: Ha! No Kouga hater can withstand my Kouga! I'm glad you like the chapter, here is an update!

****

Pinky4: I'm glad you like it! He was a good friend, he will be missed. Thanks for the support and here is another chapter for you.

****

Pain: Sorry? I would have made her, but you see, Naraku would have just killed her as well, and this is not the time to kill the heroine! Forgiveness is divine, remember that! 

****

AngelGurl2: Yes, bad Naraku. Kouga!! *cries* Sorry, it's sad! *gives you a baseball bat and points to Naraku* Have fun!

****

Lover: Sorry! Had to be done. Forgiveness is always welcome. Thanks for reading!

****

Sniffles: Sorry! Had to be done, it just did! Yes, he was nice, we'll miss him!

****

Lilo: *gives you a box of tissues* I'm sorry, it had to be done and I had the resources. Never fear, Naraku will get his in the end.

****

Chibilee: *hands you some tissues* Yes, decent dead guys…I keep killing the good guys in this story! Don't worry, I'm working on a series of other Inuyasha AUs and Kouga is also nice in them. If you want, you can see him there--and he won't die. Here is your update. The tournament is pretty much the rest of the story--but if there is a sequel it will be later. 

****

Sakura onto Hitomi: I'm sorry, but it had to be done. Yeah well, I was trying to think of a poetic title for that chapter and requiem sounded right. Yes, you'll all have to strap down for the final match! I'm flattered that you think I'm a good writer, lol. Thanks for reading!

****

Sparrow of the Damned: Thanks, I wanted it to be sad but moving. I hope that message came across. Thanks for reading! 

****

Blondechik736: Thanks again. Like I said, you'll have to give me the link to your website, but feel free to use my stuff. 

****

Witchchild425: Here! Now! Thanks for loving it, lol.

****

Angel81: Thank you!

****

Calendar: Yes, I'm sorry, he killed Kouga. I wanted it to catch everyone by surprise because I needed the dramatic effect. Thanks for reading!

****

Jschu25: Thanks so much for reading my story! Kagome actually can't file an appeal since she was banned directly from the board themselves. Who would she file to? Sorry if you thought Kouga was too much of a fairy, I like him mature. *shrug* Too each their own I guess. The sequel for All I want for Christmas won't be out until Spring break, but keep an eye out. Thanks for the review.

****

Star0704: You'll see what she does, never fear my friend. I couldn't have her jump in and kill Naraku just yet. Yes, drama is always great. What can I say, I'm a rebel. My brother blushes and says thanks--he's such a dork, lol. Thanks for reading!

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just a few volumes of manga and the clothes on my back.

****

A Fighter's Story

Chapter 13

For a long while, she sat on the hill and looked down as the world around her darkened. Tears had stopped, but now that they were gone, she didn't know how to feel. Kagome's entire being was numb. It was surprising really. She had lost two people that meant much to her in her lifetime, but even after that, she didn't know how to feel. Her mother had gone when she was barely a child. When Hojo had gone, it was a steady loss that left her feeling lost and consumed with grief. But she had known Kouga only a few days. In that time, he had become important to her. He didn't deserve to die, not at the hands of that monster.

It was unfair. _But life was unfair_, a rational part of her soothed. _Things happen. What has happened can never be changed and things had now been set in motion. _Logic was telling her these truths, but her heart was still weeping. Not for the first time in her life, Kagome considered the possibility that maybe she just wasn't meant to be around men. It seemed that every man she ever loved, apart from her father, she caused nothing but pain and anguish. Inuyasha might be alive, but he wasn't much better off then Kouga right now. That made her thoughts darken even more.

It was going to be an exceedingly long night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha would have gone after her, he should have gone after her, he _wanted_ to go after her, but he didn't. He was an idiot, that fact he was well aware of, but he was also very familiar with grief. Kagome was the kind of person who needed grief in solitude. She would mourn where no eyes would spy her, where no comments would follow her, where no one could see her cry. He knew just how much she hated people to see her cry. That was just another reason on the already long list he was making to kill that bastard Naraku. 

Inuyasha walked back to the cabin alone. He sighed when he saw the building dark. She wasn't there, but he hadn't expected her to be there anyway. He walked in, flipped on a few lights, and went about business. Kagome was a woman who enjoyed cooking to sooth her nerves, even if she wasn't a culinary genius. He figured she'd want something ready for her so she could just eat and sleep, so he cooked. He also figured that she'd like to get into bed as soon as she was finished, so he had the sheets turned down and ready. Then he took a shower and changed, knowing that she'd probably like to get clean before bed and not wanting to keep her. 

When he was dressed, fed, and clothed--and Kagome still wasn't home--he sat up on the couch and waited for her. Inuyasha Dai straightened his shoulders and held up his head. He would be awake when she got home. He'd do anything he could for her. But he would be waiting when she came back to him.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome stood and stretched. It had to have been at least an hour since she perched herself upon the hill. Her muscles were sore and her back was hurting. She was also getting tired. Gritty eyes were half-closed as she walked down the hill and back toward her cabin. While on the path, however, she made a turn and went toward the arena. It was closed, but she looked inside.

It was empty. The lights were still burning, but all sights and sounds were dead and gone. Kouga had already been taken away. His father was probably with his body, ready to be taken home. That thought made the tears rise in her eyes once more until she had to turn away and go toward the temple. The torches were always burning at the temple, and the soft scent of incense filled the air as she stepped inside the warm building.

It was empty, apart from the Dovon, seated on his dais, and Yusan, who was seated beside him. They nodded as she walked in. Kagome dropped to her knees and bowed before the Dovon before moving toward the shrine in the far corner. She almost stopped when she saw someone was already there. Mr. Ataris. Kouga's father.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

He was kneeling before the shrine, a burning stick of incense in his hand. It was aloft just above a candle, like he was trying to light it, but the stick was shaking badly and he would not lower his arm to the wick. Silent tears streamed down his face as she looked at his unsteady hand. How? How had his life come to this? How could he have lost his son, the one thing in his life that he lived for? How could Kouga be gone?

A hand glided up from behind him and covered his own. The soft hand wrapped around his fingers and lowered them to his side easily. That was when she kneeled beside him. First she bowed, out of respect, then she turned to face him. Her face a mask of serenity, but her eyes as sorrowful as any he had ever seen. Kouga's friend, the American coach. Kagome Higurashi.

"Hello Mr. Ataris," she said quietly. 

"Hello, Miss Higurashi," he responded. He looked back at the incense in his hand. "I just can't do it," he whispered as a fresh trail of tears wept from his weathered blue eyes. "Lighting this candle would be like admitting he was really gone."

"I know," she comforted. 

"How could you know?" he asked her, but there was no heat or blame in his words. There was only the empty sorrow that came from grief. 

"I buried my husband four years ago," she said with a sad smile. 

"I'm sorry," he said, bowing his head.

"It never gets easier, does it?" she inquired thoughtfully. "When my husband died, it took me months before I could light a candle in his honor. Now I do one every week. But it never gets easier to light a new one."

"It just means that another person we love is gone, and we are left behind."

"True," Kagome said with a sigh. "They have gone on and we must wait before we can follow."

"He was so young," Tekkai Ataris said with all the anguish in his soul. "He had so much to give. He would have been the leader of our family." Bitter memories rose in his mind's eye. Sights of Kouga saying he didn't want to be a leader, saying he didn't want anything his father had to give him. Kouga had always been willful, so full of life and spirit. He was...no longer is...he was. Now and forever. "A parent should never have to bury their child."

Suddenly, Tekkai was brought out of his memories when the girl beside him wrapped her arms lighting around him. It wasn't a hard embrace, or possessive or passionate, it was a tentative hug. A slight, warm gesture meant to give and receive comfort in a grieving time. Tekkai felt something in him that had previously been untouched, jolt in this action. He returned her embrace with one of his own.

For long moments, the pair of them sat on the floor before the alter of the shrine, in full view of the Dovon and his grandson, but they grieved and they received comfort from one another. Finally, Tekkai released the girl and rose to his feet. Kagome rose with him. She reached into the pocket of her jacket and pulled out a brown length of cloth--Kouga's headband. She handed it to Tekkai.

"I took this from him, in the arena," Kagome said, tears falling from her eyes in a slow rhythm even while she smiled. "You should have it."

Tekkai's hands moved above hers, but then he dropped them to her fingers and curled them around the band. "I have a lifetime of memories," he said quietly. "You only have two days. Keep it."

"Are you sure?" Kagome asked, her eyes innocent as she watched him.

Tekkai nodded and smiled. "I must bring him home and I must grieve. In this world of pain, Kouga was my only joy. He will forever be the light in my life. Perhaps this small piece of him will give you comfort." Kagome smiled gratefully and hugged him once more. When they broke apart, Tekkai bowed to the shrine, to the Dovon, and was about to leave when Kagome stopped him one final time.

"Take this," she said, handing him a slip of paper. "This is my phone number. If you ever need anything, just call me."

Tekkai nodded and placed the paper in his pocket. He leaned forward and kissed Kagome on her forehead. "You are a kind soul, Kagome Higurashi."

"I'm familiar with pain," she said, choking a little on the end.

"That only means you will have greater joy. Suffering means compassion, and you have both in abundance." Then he left the temple, and the grounds, never to return there again. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome watched him leave, and then she returned to the shrine. She kneeled, taking up the incense in her hand and closing her eyes as she mumbled a little prayer. Then she lit a candle. "Take care Kouga," she whispered. "May your soul find peace and happiness in the world beyond." She smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes.

"That did sound too formal, didn't it?" she laughed a little. "You'd probably say something like 'I stayed on your good side for this?'." She let out another watery chuckle before it turned into a soft sob. "You gave me so much these last few days, and all I ever did was ask you for more. I was selfish to you, wasn't I?" Kagome covered her face as she cried. "I was so wrapped up in my own problems, I never thought about what could have happened to you. Kouga, you were the greatest friend a girl like me could have ever asked for." She looked up at the burning candle, eyes red and blue. "That's the truth."

"It is never easy," a voice behind her said. Kagome turned to see Yusan behind her, holding a blanket in his arms. "To see our fighters perish."

"Then why do you allow killing?" Kagome asked.

"Because our laws are old," Yusan explained. "We have lived by this code for hundreds of years. They were placed there for a good reason."

"But they can't remain forever," Kagome said venomously. "Nothing ever stays the same forever."

"They won't remain always," Yusan said, unfolding the blanket in his arms and draping it around her shoulders. "When I become the Dovon, not for a few years though, I plan on changing some things."

Kagome pulled the folds of cloth around her. "Thank you," she said sincerely. Yusan smiled and bowed, then departed from the temple. The Dovon was already gone.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha woke up alone. It wasn't surprising since he normally woke up alone, but he was alone in the house as well as in bed. When he lifted his head from the pillow on the couch, he looked around and noticed that it was morning. Kagome must have already come home and gone to bed, but the room was empty and her bed was un-slept in. At this, Inuyasha began to panic. He quickly dressed and was ready to rush out of the cabin to go look for her, but when he opened the door, he saw she was walking slowly up the hill as if facing certain death.

Inuyasha wasn't so sure that she wouldn't be facing certain death--by his hand.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he howled at her. She looked up at him, her eyes hollow, and she walked right past him into the house. "Kagome?" he called, trailing after her. "Kag, come on, talk to me!" Kagome didn't turn around, she only pulled the blanket that hung around her shoulders tighter around herself and flopped into bed.

"Leave me alone," she said quietly, so quietly he almost didn't hear her.

"Come on Kagome, just talk to me," he pleaded, sitting down beside her. He reached out to touch her shoulder, but she flinched away.

"Please Inuyasha," she said, and he heard the tears in the back of her throat. "You'll be late for your first match. I'll go to the second one. I just...need to sleep."

He couldn't very well argue with that, especially when she sounded and looked so emotionally and physically drained. He just wasn't sure he's wouldn't do something with her not there to chaperone. With a sigh, Inuyasha got to his feet. First, he removed Kagome's shoes and pulled the covers up around her, tucking her in gently and kissing her cheek before getting breakfast ready for himself. 

Inuyasha was worried, he'd make no qualms about saying that he wasn't. But she was in pain and he had to let her rest if she'd been out all night doing God knows what. He'd let her in peace right now, but when he got back, so help him God, he'd get some answers. So after her drained the coffee in his cup, he went down to the arena for his first match of the day. There were only a few competitors left. The first two rounds had been pretty brutal, and left three fighters too wounded to continue. There would only be three more rounds, if all went according to plan. This one, the semi-finals, and the final bout between the remaining two. Inuyasha would be in that remaining two, guaranteed.

His match was first, versus some Brazilian martial artist. Inuyasha was not in the mood to be merciful, so the match was over pretty quickly. The fighter was small and fast. His blows were weak on the left side, so Inuyasha took advantage of that fact, feigning left often to absorb the impacted attacks. The fighter also had an impressive illusionary trick that made him seem as if he was in two places at once. Inuyasha took three good hits before he discovered the trick behind that move. After the spell was broken, Inuyasha took him down in five good blows. He was the winner and went back to brooding in his corner. And brood he did.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When the break between rounds was over, Inuyasha left the arena without another look. He was in the semi-finals, two rounds from the Shikon Jewel and getting the hell outta Japan. He had a headache the size of Montana and he truly wanted to curl up in bed now. When he got to the cabin, he found it silent and he was scared that Kagome had left again, but she was still there. He found her curled up in bed, the same place she had been in when he left. 

"Kagome?" he called, seeing if she was awake more than trying to wake her.

"I'm up," she called back, rolling over to face him. He walked into the room and climbed into bed beside her, stretching out as he kicked off his shoes. "Sorry I worried you," she said.

"Where were you last night?" he asked, resting his head on his elbow as he looked over at her.

"I slept in the temple," Kagome said with a sigh. "I was talking with Kouga's father, and then Yusan, and I was tired and it was late...so I just curled up and went to sleep."

"So you'd rather sleep on the floor than with me?" he said. Then he paused as a blush crept across his face. "That sounded much different in my head."

Kagome smiled. "A bad joke, but thanks for the effort," she yawned, snuggling closer to him for warmth. "Did you win?"

"As if there was any doubt," he snorted.

"I forgot," she laughed. "The cleverness of you."

"Better believe it," he snorted. "We've got a little less than an hour before the semi-finals start. Are you coming, or would you rather stay here?"

"I'll come," she said with a sigh. "I don't want to stay here more then I have to. It's so quiet."

Inuyasha put an arm around her. "It's ok love," he said with a smirk. "You can be my cheerleader again."

"Yay," she said sarcastically, but laughed afterwards. Inuyasha was happy about that.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The gong signaled the start of Inuyasha's second match of the day. The one that determined whether he'd fight Naraku in the final round the next morning. It would be for everything then, the prize, the honor, and for vengeance. His opponent was a very difficult one, a highly trained mercenary from Europe. He had traveled around the world for the past ten years, taking up jobs and fighting in the underground for pay. It made him tough and raw, not as refined as Inuyasha's training, but it made him more dangerous.

Inuyasha bowed to his opponent, then to the Dovon, then took his stance. The mercenary leapt into action just after Inuyasha had finished. He was caught off guard, barely blocking a strong uppercut meant for his jaw. He was able to flip out of the way and recollect himself long enough to launch a sweeper move. The other fighter jumped over it, and the chaser, then tried to kick Inuyasha as he got back to his feet.

The martial artist dodged, just barely. They went into a pattern of blow-to-blow. Inuyasha would through a punch, then the mercenary. They felt each other out once, twice, and continued. Both launched advanced assault combos of kicks an punches and intricate attacks. Both of them were skilled enough to withstand the un-dodge-able hits and flee from the rest. 

After long minutes of touch and go, and even longer sets of attempts of kill-moves, they both had had enough. The mercenary moved in, getting into Inuyasha's circle. He struck the martial artist a dangerous hit. Inuyasha retaliated quickly, blood pouring from the wound under his eye. The mercenary's lip bled and a bruise would soon appear on his abdomen. Inuyasha went for a second kick to the stomach, trying to get his opposition on his back, but missed. When he placed his leg back down, the mercenary positioned his own leg to intercept. Inuyasha couldn't move quick enough, and there was a loud crack as the back of his leg connected with the blow.

Inuyasha yelped, but fell to the mat and rolled away to escape further injury. When he got to his leg, he was unable to put any weight on his right leg. His knee had begun to swell and the throbbing pain was making his dizzy. The mercenary moved in for the kill--or the win, in this case--but the martial artist was not yet down. He gritted his teeth, wiped the blood from his face with the back of his hand, and delivered a round house kick to his opponent, using his wounded leg. The pain was horrible, but it got it's desired effect. The mercenary was on his back and at his mercy.

Inuyasha hobbled over and elbowed the man back to the mat when he would have gotten back to his feet. "No so fast," he said, jaw clenched in repressed pain. "This fight is mine." The mercenary cursed at him in German, but Inuyasha only smirked as the gong dubbed him the winner. 

Kagome jumped the divider and ran to his aid. "Oh my God, Inuyasha!" she cried. "We've got to get you back to the cabin before your leg swells more."

"Sure babe," he said with a smile. "Give me a hand?" Kagome shook her head, but smiled anyway, as she tossed his arm around her shoulders. He leaned into her just enough where he could walk without using his bad leg. Together, the two made it back to their cabin without incident. Kagome helped Inuyasha into the bedroom and on to the bed. Then she pulled down his pants. "Eager huh?" he laughed.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "All perverted thoughts aside," she ordered. "I have to get a good look at that knee of yours."

It was a bad sight and Kagome winced. The bone was unbroken, but there was a lot of muscle damage. At least half of the tendons had been pulled and his calf bone was fractured. Of course, Kagome was just guessing at this as she examined his leg.

"What's the diagnosis, doc?" Inuyasha jested, trying to keep his mind off the pain.

"You're screwed," she smiled before going to the kitchen to get some ice. The fact that his leg was broken was not what bothered Kagome. Injury was commonplace in their profession. What scared her was the fact that in less than 24 hours, Inuyasha was going to have to fight Naraku...and he couldn't even walk.

****

A/N: Ooooo, what do you think fans, that a good enough cliffie? The next chapter is already written, I'll have to revise and post it this weekend. Going to get really dramatic now! Thanks for putting up with me!


	14. Changing The Roster

A/N: Here we are, the next chapter! Like I said, mid-terms next week and this weekend I'll be studying a lot so I don't know if I'll get the last few chapters out before next weekend. Oh well, I'll try my best! We're in the home stretch people!

****

Michi-chan6: I didn't forget about this story, I was only preoccupied with a lot of personal problems that I didn't have time to post. Yes, it was sad that I murdered Kouga, and it is even sadder that I set up Inuyasha to get killed too. But things have a way of changing when you least expect it…

****

Rumi ai no Pocky: Thank you! I like to pick a new person every chapter to dedicate it to, because I love all of my reviewers so completely. Except, the last chapter--which is really somewhat of an epilogue that I already wrote--which is dedicated to the person who actually inspired the story. You call me sama, that's so cool! *hugs* Thanks for reading! 

****

Sakura onto Hitomi: Thanks for reading the chapter! Don't worry, I do something! Though, my fans might go up in arms for it, it's all in the name of drama! Here is the new chapter for you!

****

silentslayer: Dramatic, ne? Don't worry, everything will be explained in this chapter about what will happen. Fear not for Inuyasha, because the little freak will be safe.

****

Josie: Sorry if I got a little carried away with the drama, but I just get so caught up! I really wanted to make Kouga and his father out to be kind and wise people. There always has to be at least one 'wisdom' character in all of my work. Naraku's demise, I love the sound of that. Stay tuned!

****

Lilo: Unfortunately, Inuyasha is not going anywhere. He has a fractured leg! And he's not a half-demon in this story so he's not going to magically 'poof' and heal. I'll try to meet your demands for the last three (possibly four) chapters. Thanks for reading. *Hands you a box of tissues*

****

Zonza: Yay! You love me, you really love me! Thank you. Kouga's soul purpose in this story was motivation and understanding for my title character! Once his part was ended, I had to take his life to strengthen her. I'm honored that you like my story so much, I have the best fans! Thus, I dedicate this chapter to you, Zonza!

****

Vietworrior4ever: Here, don't die! You must live!

****

KireiHanyou Ko: Oh, you must read this chapter to find out what will go done in the final battle. (so exciting! ^o^) Oh, I'm also happy you liked my little scene, it gets more…physical in the next chapter. Thanks for reading!

****

Sparrow of the Damned: Here is more for you, please calm down! I don't want to be responsible for killing my readers…think of the bad karma! Thanks for reading and I hope you like the chapter!

****

Sierra: I'm glad you like it, hope you like this one too. 

****

Crew-hanyou: Muhahahaha! My cliffy worked! Yeah, sorry about that. I really hate proofreading while writing so when I finish the story, I'm going to go back and make all the corrections. That way, everyone will be happy. Thanks for reading!

****

Angel81: Thanks! Here's another!

****

Amberescence: Lol, I have no idea what you are talking about. Here is your next chapter!

****

Jschu25: Well, thing with this story is that I had it as an original work first, then I transformed it into a fan fiction. Kouga's character would be different cuz it was actually not written with him in mind, but then I thought he would fit that role best. (I like to think of him as sweet and smart) I'm glad you liked the chapter and I hope you like this one too.

****

AngelGurl2: Yes, I know! Lol, any time. I love it when my readers get so into the story and so upset for my characters that they feel the need to bash the villain once or twice with a blunt object! Thanks for reviewing! 

****

Amethyst Hanyou: Yes, it does suck, but all is resolved--for the most part--in this chapter. I tried for a unique idea and I think I got one that a lot of people enjoy! Yes, he will be missed because I loved how his character came out. Yes, on it does go. Yay! Chicken-grease! 

****

Green Bird 2071: YAY! I'm honored to have made you list! *hugs* you made my day! I try for that kind of story where the reader laughs, cries, and roots for the heroes. I think this one turned out to be that way, for which I am happy! Here is your update!

****

LilNezumi LilInu: Here is your update, enjoy!

****

Riath: Sorry for the lack of fluff, but it gets a lot more romantic in the coming chapters…I hope. I am proud, thanks for reading! Here is that update you wanted, and I'll get the next one out as soon as I can.

****

angel of light and darkness: *hands you a box of tissues* It's ok, I'm sorry that I made you cry. But I am glad that you liked it too. Here's a new chappie for you!

****

Leomae: I'm alive, just knee-deep in teen drama and study work for exams…blah! Yes you are, but I am one too, so here's the break-down. He has a fractured leg, yes, but the rest of him is fully functional, so it's not like he can't do anything…he just can't mess with his leg. Don't worry right now, you'll see later. 

****

Wyldwolfrose: Thank you! Yes, I'm good with verbal sparring, hehe. It's ok, I don't require a review for every chapter. I'm not that greedy. ^_^ Thanks for the review!

****

Peanut Gallery--Alaska's own: LOL, I'm glad I've pleased you. Sorry, there will be no purification of asses in this fic. But thanks for the review all the same.

****

WitchChild425: Here is the next chapter. Thanks for reading my story! 

****

Geminia: Ha! Read and all will be revealed! (sort of) Thanks for the review!

****

Sweet little country girl: LOL, I'm sorry! It's not my fault that you can't stop yourself from crying! I hope you get out of Africa in time to read the finale! Thanks for the review!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I wish I did. Maybe if I dream hard enough, he'll appear!

****

A Fighter's Story

Chapter 14

Kagome was chewing on her bottom lip thoughtfully as she put more ice in the gallon Ziploc bag that she had grabbed from the small cabinet over the sink. Ice would keep the swelling down on that knee. The very fact that it was swelling this fast wasn't good in itself, but he was still dead set on fighting in the morning. She could tell from the determined set of his jaw and that flaming look in his golden eyes. That would mean certain death, him going against Naraku, especially after what happened to Kouga.

Kouga. Kagome's throat tightened and she blinked back tears as she thought of him. He had been her friend, that so-sweet-he-could-give-you-a-toothache-just-from-looking-at-him guy. Kagome reached into her back pocket and pulled out his headband, running her thumb over the material nostalgically. The bitterness rose in her again. He had been young, too young to die, but casualties accompanied the Tournament, it was a rule they all accepted when coming here. _That still didn't make it right_, part of her reasoned. The committee let him come here to his death. The same committee that banned her, a grown woman experienced in fighting, one who understood all of the risks. Still they turned her away. Her hands gripped the plastic bag and the ice cube in her fist. The cold didn't register at first, or the water dripping from the melting ice onto the kitchen floor. 

"Shit," she muttered when she snapped back to reality. Kagome threw the half-melted ice into the bag with the rest of the cubes and sealed it air-tight. "I'll be right back," she said to the water spot as she walked into the bedroom. She couldn't be sure, but it was almost as if she heard the funeral march follow her.

Inuyasha was laid out over the bed, massaging his wounded knee rhythmically. The injured leg was propped up by the extra pillow on the bed and Inuyasha was half leaning-half laying against the headboard. "I got you the ice," she said, walking over to him and carefully laying the bag over his knee alone with a towel. The wound was red and raw, she saw him flinch as she placed the bag gently over the injury. "That should numb it. Here," she also gave him two small white pills. "Some aspirin, that might help with the pain a little, until we can get you to a real doctor." Inuyasha muttered a thanks as he wrapped the towel around his knee again and swallowed the offered drugs.

"I should have seen the move coming," he said quietly when she made to go. "I wasn't on top of him like I should have been." Kagome sat down on the bed next to him, moving his hands away from the knee.

"You're worse then a little boy with a scab," she scolded, placing his hands firmly back down. Inuyasha looked at her sulkily, gold eyes sparkling none the less. Kagome shook her head with a little smile. "There was nothing you could have done, you know. There wasn't enough reaction time after your attack, he just came around to fast and you landed wrong. It was amazing that you were able to get back up after he took out your knee." Inuyasha looked down, fidgeting with the bedspread, trying to keep his hands busy. He didn't like awkward silences, and he liked the tension in the room even less.

"I should have been more on the ball." Kagome sighed, knowing he would blame himself for being mortal. All the stress for the upcoming fight was starting to set in. He knew as well as she did that fighting Naraku could mean death come morning, but Inuyasha Dai would never back out of anything. "It's gonna be hell trying to fight with this tomorrow." The last comment was more to himself then to her.

"You should pull out," Kagome said, surprised by her own statement. His eyes flew to hers.

"There's no way I'm quitting. I can deal with a little pain." Inuyasha looked angry at her for even suggesting such a thing and Kagome felt her temper rising equally so.

"This is more then just a _little pain_," she said, meeting him head on in stubbornness. "If you try to fight a match tomorrow, you could hurt your knee permanently. But you're forgetting who it is you're actually fighting against obviously. This isn't a feeble kid from Thailand, this is Naraku! Inuyasha, he's already killed three opponents, Kouga included, in this tournament alone." Her voice caught on his name, but she swallowed the tears that threatened again, determined to continue yelling at him. "You're injured, weakened. You don't think he'll take advantage of that? He'll _kill_ you..." She ran a hand through her hair, letting out a breath that was half a sigh and have a sob. Kagome was saved, however, from hearing his response because someone was knocking on the door to their small cabin. 

Kagome got up and went to the door, glad for the distraction so she wouldn't have to look Inuyasha in the eye. She paused in the living room to try and compose herself long enough to make herself presentable, then wondered who could be at their cabin. The only person who had ever come was Kouga, and it was very unlikely that his ghost would knock. When Kagome opened the door, her blue eyes flew wide and her breath stilled. It was Kikyo. Kikyo, Inuyasha's ex-fiancée, the most perfect woman ever to exist, and Kagome's worst nightmare.

She flashed Kagome a perfectly straight white smile, her dark eyes polite and kind, her black hair perfectly in place. Not for the first time, Kagome wondered just how a woman who could seem so kind, could have done the things she had done. "Hello," she said courteously. "Is Inuyasha here?" Kagome nodded, cleared her throat and opened the door wider. 

"Please come in," Kagome said, her voice a little more then a whisper. Kikyo walked in and the room was dwarfed by her overwhelming presence. All the small and simple Japanese style of the cabin had delighted Kagome, but now she felt small and everything in the room looked defiled around this woman. "I'll tell him you're here." Kagome fled from the woman and toward the bedroom as fast as she could without making it seem as though she wanted to get away. Inuyasha had laid his head back, eyes closed. He wasn't in pain, as far as she could tell, he was just more stressed. "Inuyasha," she said softly. He opened his eyes and looked up at her. There was something in the back of his eyes, some foreign emotional that she didn't have time to explore because she knew Kikyo was right behind her. "You have a visitor." Then she was there.

Kikyo swept into the room and Inuyasha's eyes widened in horror. Kikyo looked around the room, at everything but him, then she looked at Kagome who was still in the doorway. The look on her face was plain, this conversation was not meant to involve her, but she was too polite to ask her to leave outright. Kagome smiled to herself and shook her head a little. She grabbed her sweatshirt from the nightstand beside Inuyasha and prepared to make her grand exit. Here she had made this entire scene about how Inuyasha should never speak to Kikyo again, and here she was, leaving them alone in the bedroom together because she didn't have the heart to make the other woman leave.

Inuyasha caught her wrist with his hand as she walked by him, but when she looked at his face, his eyes were still fixed on Kikyo. Kagome's heart was sinking faster then the Titanic.

"I'm going for a walk to the temple, be back in a few."

"Kag." His voice cracked more then a little and Kagome had the sudden urge to belt Kikyo and throw the bitch out, but she couldn't do that. Closure had to be, or renewal had to be made. She took a deep breath and pulled out of his gentle grip.

"I'll be back soon 'Yash," she whispered to him when she bent down to kiss his cheek. Then she swept past Kikyo and with a swish of curtain straight black hair, she was out the door. Kagome walked calmly for a few feet before breaking into a run down the hill toward the burning lights of the temple, pulling her arms through the sweatshirt. Her eyes stung, but she refused to cry. Never would she cry because of them. She knew the facts, Inuyasha was and always would be in love with Kikyo and Kikyo must want him back now that he was fighting again. Inuyasha didn't love _her_, and she didn't blame him. Who could love a middle-pretty girl with more baggage then a main-stream airplane? There was no contest. 

So she ran on to the temple, heart racing. _Not that it matters much what happens in the cabin tonight, Inuyasha's going to die tomorrow if he fights_, she thought bitterly. There was no way out unless he surrender, which Inuyasha Dai would not do. 

As she walked, she thought deeply about any other solution when she was suddenly struck by the muse of inspiration. A memory jumped to Kagome's mind. There was a way to save Inuaysha, if she could convince the Dovon. "The Dovon..." she whispered, then ran faster along the path to the temple, blood pumping with renewed purpose.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha watched as Kagome fled from the room and out the door, hearing it slam lightly. She was the smart one, getting out of here as quick as possible. He was tense, alone in a bedroom with Kikyo. Memories of old flooded him to the point where he almost got sick from them. Here she was, prancing around him like she had when they first met. Before she had ruined him for three years, before she had warped his life to the point where it could never be the same as it had been, ever. He hated her with everything in him to hate, but he also pitied her. She was the product of her own design, and she could never escape what she was. She would live with the consequences of her actions for the rest of her life. _Kagome's influence_, he thought.

"Well Inuyasha, you gotta a cozy little shack here," Kikyo was saying, looking all around. She had scared Kagome away and now she was going to talk about his living conditions?

"What in the name of all things holy are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked in sheer confusion. He wanted to yell at her, but he was surprised at how fucking calm he was.

Kikyo looked mildly phased, but didn't answer his question. "Is that you're new girl? She's cute." A condescending smile was on her perfectly made up face. Inuyasha was getting angry now, his hands turning to fists while still clutching the bedspread. He was a strong man who could take many things. Kikyo could saunter around all she wanted, the hell with her and with anything she had to say to or about him, but she would not say anything about Kagome.

"Yeah, she is," he said quietly, but there was an edge to his voice. He knew he really had no right to say that. Kagome wasn't his girlfriend or lover, she was just his friend. But at the same time, he knew that his feelings for her went much deeper then that, and before he hadn't wanted to admit it. Now, he didn't want to do anything more then that. Kikyo may have a huge part of his past, but Kagome was his future.

Kikyo must have seen something burning in his eyes because she looked taken back, then asked the inevitable question. "You're in love with her?"

Inuyasha was silent for a moment, but everything inside him was screaming the answer. "Yes, I am." His admission was tight, the first time he had ever said it aloud, or even admit it to himself. And yet, it felt right to him. It was true, he was in love with Kagome, she had given him a reason to escape from a darkness that was eating his soul and his sanity. It was a simple statement of fact. 

Kikyo looked away again. "I'm sorry Inuyasha." Her voice was small and almost inaudible.

"I'm not a masacist, or at least not so much of one that I'd forgive you for ruining my life." His tone was indignant and he sounded like his old self again, life returning to his limbs from where he had been numb since Kagome left him alone with this devil woman. 

She snorted at him, turning to meet him with her normal flaming eyes. "I didn't ruin anything, you ruined yourself."

"Yeah, because you walked out on a engagement with a note and a rose. _Three years_ and not a word, yet here you are, in my bedroom after I've finally pulled myself out of the gutter and found a woman who is too good for me but wants me anyway." He flung this at her with accuracy. She flinched right on cue.

"Say what you want Inuyasha," her voice tense with forced calm. "But we both know that it wouldn't have worked out between us. You wanted the picket fence deal, and I-"

"You just wanted to be on the arm of the best." He spat the words at her, because he knew she was right.

"Yes, I guess you can say that." She shrugged and started pacing. "You wanted a home life, kids and a house and a life that was outside the spotlight. I was scared when you left, because I was swept out with you. I never wanted that life, not with anyone. I'm not the settle-down kind of woman Inuyasha." He knew she was telling the truth, he knew it all too well. He had been a fool to think that she would have changed for him then, let alone now. "I worked too hard for too long to get to where I was in the world. I couldn't give it all up for a dream and a man."

"Well, you can go back to your life in the spotlight, I'm making my home life without you." She looked at him again, fondly and sadly. "Kikyo," he said hesitantly, dreading the answer. "Did you ever even like me?"

She was shocked, her face gave her way. "I cared about you a great deal Inuyasha." Her eyes were pleading him to understand. Inuyasha felt the pity again despite himself, and the compassion. He convinced himself that it was all Kagome's doing, all her life rubbing off on him to make him into a human. 

"But obviously not enough," he said seriously.

Kikyo sighed, linking her hands in front of her. "No, love is not always enough."

He refused to look at her again. "You should go, I'm sure you're boyfriend's wondering where you got to." She frowned. "Let me ask you something," he said suddenly. Now he looked up at her. "Why are you with someone like that?"

"I don't think that's any of your-"

"Cut the shit, Kikyo," he interrupted. "I knew you for years. You hated bastards like him, those who killed other fighters. What changed you into the "yay-murder" type?"

She hesitated and shook her head. "He killed someone I cared about," she said quietly with an undertone of hate. "I want to be there when he dies." Inuyasha nodded, not wanting to comment or judge. It was not his place anymore, or ever really was.

"You should go," he said quietly. Kikyo nodded and headed to the door. Just as she reached doorway to the room, she turned.

"Inuyasha...I _am_ sorry…really." He looked up, startled and yet, not. "Be careful tomorrow, for her sake." He didn't need to ask what 'her' Kikyo meant. 

"I will," he assured her. And then Kikyo walked out of his life for the second time.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome entered the temple, a little out of breath, but she went to her knees before the shrine of those fallen at the tournament, praying to the candle she had lit for Kouga that was still burning, and before the Dovon's throne himself. He was seated in his chair of power, above his servants and guards. He was robed in orange, but without the flowing formal robes that he donned during the fights. He sat unadorned for the most part, and he looked much less intimidating then he had during the fights. He looked like a good humored old man that reminded her strongly of her father. 

When Kagome attempted to approach him, two guards that stood on either side of the dais stopped her. "I must speak with the Dovon," she pleaded, trying to get by them, but they wouldn't budge. The Dovon rose his hand and whispered something to Yusan, always at his grandfather's side. Yusan then moved forward and came down from the dais, calling the guards back to their posts.

"Miss Higurashi, I must say that I am surprised to see you at the temple for the second night in a row." Kagome had the good grace to blush and hang her head. Yusan only grinned. "He wishes to speak with you, to know what troubles such a pretty woman so late in the night." He grinned at her and Kagome blushed a little bit more. He led Kagome to just before the Dovon's chair. Once there, Kagome went to her knees in a submissive bow, a show of respect. Yusan went back to his position at his grandfather's side, his place of honor. 

"Rise young one," the Dovon said in a weathered voice. Kagome rose to her feet, keeping her head bowed. "I have seen you at the tournament, in the corner of our American fighter."

"Yes Dovon," Kagome said with a nod. "Inuyasha Dai a good friend of mine. It is on his behave that I have come to you tonight."

"Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. "And who might you be to come on the behalf of one of my fighters?"

"My name is Kagome Higurashi, of the Higurashi line. At least one member of my family has fought in this tournament since it began, until this one that is." She looked up for the first time with an ironic smile on her face. "Women aren't allowed entry in the tournament." He returned her smile with one of his own. 

"It is true that some of our rulings may be seen as primeval," he comment wiry. "As Yusan had commented to me many times." Yusan blushed and smiled ruefully at his grandfather. Kagome felt a little more at ease seeing this kind exchanger between grandfather and grandson.

"I am not here to debate such rulings, with all due respect Dovon," she said quietly, bowing again. "I am here to discuss my friend, Inuyasha. You see, Dovon, he was injured in his last fight..."

"Then he wishes to withdraw?" Yusan asked.

"No!" she said quickly. "In fact he is not even aware of my presence here." Kagome sighed a little, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear as she went on. "I know all the rules of this tournament inside and out, sir. I have been studying the history most of my life. In the rules, Honored Dovon, it states that in certain cases during the final bout that if one of the combatants is injured, a substitute may be activated for him if the Dovon deems the situation favorable. A person who has not been eliminated from the tournament beforehand can fight in place of the injured combatant, that was why each person is allowed one guest, usually a coach or colleague." The Dovon looked thoughtful and Yusan paled.

"And you propose someone to fight in the place of your Inuyasha?" the Dovon asked. Kagome nodded.

"_I_ want to fight in his place." They both looked shocked. Kagome quickly rushed on. "It specifically states in the rulings that woman can not enter the competition on her own, but it doesn't say that we can not fight in a substitution match. I'm also an experienced fighter. I've competed in seven mainstream country-wide tournaments and have been district champion for three years running in both the female and unisex competition, until I was disbanded from my title." Her cheeks were burning and she had to look away in her own shame.

"Why were you disbanded from your title Miss Higurashi?" the Dovon asked.

Kagome squirmed, biting her bottom lip. "Because I appealed to the committee in America," she said in a small voice, looking up. "I tried to enter this tournament on my own." The Dovon nodded, then whispered back and forth with Yusan for a few seconds. "Kagome Higurashi, we will grant your request in you can prove to us your skills in battle." Yusan stepped off his place beside his grandfather and removed his shirt so that he was bare from the waist up. "If you can defeat my grandson in a battle, the decision in yours." Kagome gulped, looking from the Dovon to his grandson and back again with wide blue eyes. 

She sighed and removed her sweatshirt. She was a tad embarrassed by this unexpected situation. She was not properly warmed up for a fight and she was still not in the best frame of mind for a fight. But then again, when she had run out of the house from Inuyasha and his old lover, she hadn't expected to be fighting a trained fighter groomed from birth to be the next Dovon.

"I will fight Yusan, if it will convince you to let me fight tomorrow." They both smiled and then Yusan and Kagome moved into the center of the open temple, assuming stances. They circled each other warily for a few moments, sizing up the opponent. Kagome knew that Yusan would probably underestimate her, coach or not, because she was a woman, but when he made his first move, Kagome was quickly on the defensive, blocking and dodging easily. This was her element, the rush of battle. 

It was touch and go for the majority of the fight, Yusan advancing and Kagome making a block and counterstrike. He'd attempt a kick at her center, she'd flip easily to the said or back. Kagome would drop to the floor and try a sweeper or attack his legs, and Yusan would block or dodge. 

Of all the half-hits and near-misses, Yusan really landed only one good blow on her. He had made a good offensive, striking fast and light, but just fast enough that it had her off guard for long enough to land a kick squarely to her left ribs. Kagome went down hard, but rolled away before any other injury could be added to her collection.

"That is so going to leave a mark," Kagome muttered as she got to her feet and placed a hand over her wounded side. After that, the defense strategy was dropped and she attacked him head on. There was no more time for subtle play, she wanted to end this match now before she got hurt and would be hindered in battle the next day. Yusan was dropping in stamina, but Kagome was still spry, still fresh. Her stamina was her best weapon. She was like rubber, always bouncing back. Soon she had him breathing heavily and rushing to block her fury of moves.

Her sweeper was what caught him off his feet and on his back. A kick landed in the midsection kept him down and made him unable to get back up while her foot was pressed squarely to his stomach.. The guards called the match as the winded and weakened Dovon-in-trianing was helped to his feet by Kagome. He laughed as he brushed himself off. "You are one hell of a fighter Kagome Higurashi." 

She gave him a grin and rubbed her side. "So are you, Yusan." 

"Kagome Higurashi," the Dovon beckoned her. "Make your choice." Kagome and Yusan both went to their knees before the Dovon. "Your fight with Yusan was but a taste of the hardship you will face in a bout come morning. You must understand that by taking up this mantle, you may not come out alive."

"I choose to fight in the final battle tomorrow morning in place of Inuyasha Dai," her voice clear and loud.

"Rise then, Kagome Higurashi, American competitor." Kagome got up and went closer to offer a proper allegiance when the Dovon caught her hand in his own. His skin was rough and warm, making her think once more of her father, or rather, what he would be like in future years.

"Why do you risk your life?" he asked quietly so that not even Yusan could hear. "It was deemed that woman should not fight in this tournament because men are more easily killers than they are. Mercy can not be shown in a fight for power."

Kagome had thought knew the answer since she was a child, but that would not be good enough for this man. Her family lineage was not an excuse to risk a life. It was then, looking at the Dovon, that Kagome finally understood her father's motives for wanting her as far from this place as she could get. That was when she finally understood that her reason for coming her, although partly stimulated by her excitement of getting to battle, had really been for an entirely different reason. The question was, would her answer be good enough for this man?

She decided that it would have to do. 

"I love him." 

He smiled sadly. "The reason for most things."

"If he were to fight tomorrow, he would die. I have a chance to win." Her voice was a silent has his had been. Kagome kissed the Dovon's hand and he released her from his gentle hold.

"Go and rest, young one, for you fight a great battle tomorrow." She nodded and with a final bow to the Dovon and Yusan, left the temple. 

She now had another thing to do before facing Inuyasha. Sweatshirt in hand, she headed for the payphone she had discovered on her outing with Kouga. There were phones in the cabin, but this conversation was not meant to be overheard. It was actually outside of the arena, around back. Kagome pulled a calling card out of her sweatshirt, only used the night they arrived when she called to let Toutousai know they had arrived safely. Now Kagome had to call her father, because it could very well be the last time.

She dialed the number of her calling card, then called the number of her house in Grand Lake. It rang three times before a familiar voice answered it with traditional words, "What do you want?"

"Hi Daddy," she said smiling into the phone.

"Kagome!" His voice changed immediately. "I haven't heard from you in days, how is the idiot doing?" Kagome had to laugh despite the lump rising in her throat. 

"Inuyasha is doing great Daddy. And the combatants!" She whistled out loud. "Some of them are so good Dad, I was on the edge of my seat through every match. Inuyasha's on fire though, he's made it to the final round." She just didn't have the heart to bring up the bad parts of the fights, Naraku or Kouga. She knew that she had to tell him what she had called to tell. "Daddy..." she began, voice catching.

"Kagome?" his voice was thick with concern, so soft that it made tears prickle the back of her eyes and then fill.

"Daddy, you know that I love you right?" She rushed it out before she had a chance to think it through.

"This sounds serious," he commented lightly, but didn't interrupt further.

"Things have happened here Dad, and I've gotten into a situation," she bit her lip to keep from crying. "I might not...what I mean is, if things don't go the way I hope..." She finally gave up on that approach because she couldn't bring herself to say that she might die to her father. "I just need you to know that I love you. And I need you to tell Sango and Miroku, and the kids," she sniffed deeply and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Hiko, 'Haku, and Souta, tell then that I love them too." She was two seconds from bursting into sobs.

"Kagome, if something is wrong..." His voice trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I have to go Daddy," Kagome said hurriedly, to stop her father from saying anything that would make her feel even worse. "I love you, and please tell the others that I love then too. I'll see you in a few days."

"I love you too Kagome." He sighed. "I'll tell them. Goodbye sweetheart."

"Bye Daddy." Kagome hung up the phone with a heavy heart. Wrapping her sweatshirt around her, to block out the cold that was more internal then external, she made her way up the hill toward the cabin, and to Inuyasha, not even trying to stop the tears that fell from her eyes or the pain that was growing in her heart. 

She passed Kikyo on her way up; she was on her way down. Kikyo stopped abruptly when she saw Kagome, and Kagome quickly wiped the tears from her eyes when facing the other woman. Kikyo just looked at her for a long moment.

"Take care of him," she said suddenly. Kagome only blinked, looking from the woman to the cabin and back again. Kikyo turned to go but Kagome stopped her.

"I thought I would hate you," she said thoughtfully. "I thought you would be some kind of evil creature to break someone like him so badly."

"You need to know that I never wanted to hurt him." Kikyo turned and faced Kagome, who had now moved to where she was standing toe-to-toe with her. Kagome was actually three inches taller, but she felt somewhat smaller when looking at this woman. "It just…turned out like that."

Kagome didn't know why, but she stopped feeling intimidated, and started feeling disgusted. That was when she just shook her head. "I can't hate you," she said with a little bit of disappointment backing her words. 

"I suppose I should be grateful for that," Kikyo said with a shrug. That was before Kagome slapped her across the side of the face. Kikyo gasped, and quickly recovered, covering her face with her hands. "What the fuck was that for!?" she shrieked.

"That was for me," Kagome said pensively. "I can't hate you because you aren't worth that. I can't compare myself to you because you and me are completely different. That," Kagome indicated her face with a nod of her head. "Was for all the pain you caused for me when I fell in love with Inuyasha."

Kikyo could only stare at her in horror before turning and fleeing. Maybe it was bad to have hit Kikyo, but Kagome didn't care at the moment. It had been hell for her trying to gain Inuyasha's trust, trying to get through to him. In the end, she'd probably be the one to get hurt again, but she would never regret her heart. And Kikyo would always regret letting him go.

A/N: Okay, this chapter was so long I had to cut it into two parts. The other part is also already written. I'll probably put it out on Tuesday. It's the lemon chapter, for all you who are awaiting it! (Don't worry, his leg may be broken, but the rest of him is fully functional!) Please remember to review!


	15. A Last Night

****

A/N: Ha, last chapter was so long, I cut it into two parts. Behold, my first--and possibly last--attempt at writing a lemon. It really came out bad…I'm not a good writer when it comes to the graphic stuff. I'm really better at the emotional and plot-line things. Please don't make fun of me for my lame-ass attempts. I don't think I'll repeat this type of writing anytime soon. If you don't want to read it, you can skip ahead because after the fight in the beginning, nothing much happens after that. (The majority of the chapter is just Inuyasha and Kagome yelling at each other, but then the rest is fluffy as hell. At least as fluffy as I can get for them, since they are not your normal "I love you!" I love you too!" Let's have sex!" "Okay!" couples. I made them a little more complex, lol.) Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. He is only a pawn in my chess game of life. This, by the way, is a rated-R fan fiction so I am not responsible for any ideas, images, or nightmares induced by this story or the ready there of. Thank you!

****

A Fighter's Story

Chapter 15

Kagome opened the door to the cabin when she reached the top of the hill again, and peered into the dark. Her heart was pounding in her throat, her palms were sweating, but her face was dry. "Inuyasha, I'm back," she called as she closed the door behind her. After a moment's hesitation, she walked into the bedroom and leaned against the door frame casually, like everything was just fine. Inuyasha smiled back at her and waved a hand in a rather cheery gesture for a man who had just come face to face with the bane of his existence. That was what made her suspicious. And made her nerves jump twice as high.

"Hey Kag."

"So, how'd things go?" she asked, trying to sound nonchalant, but only seemed to come off nosey. "I'm sorry," she said quickly after, fidgeting some more. "It's none of my business."

His eyes darkened, but more with affection then anger. Her stomach fell, thinking how mad he was going to be when she told him what she had done at the temple. "Things went fine," he said pensively. He seemed to know that something else was bothering her, but he kept to the subject of discussion. Kagome came over and sat down on the edge of the bed again. "She's moved on and me...I'm living again." He smiled at her slightly, in a short of wondering way, and Kagome felt like a worm; she had to look away.

"I have to tell you something," she said, getting to her feet, wringing her hands together. Inuyasha looked confused, but no less inviting. God, she hated this. He was so...so _nice_ right now, and she had to ruin it all. Why did her luck _suck so badly_? Kagome raked a hand through her hair restlessly as she paced the length of the bed and back, not looking at him. "I went to the Dovon, while you were with Kikyo. I went to talk to him about your fighting tomorrow, about you being hurt." She glanced up at him and saw that he had gone pale.

"You didn't...pull me out...did you?" His voice was tight, trying hard not to yell. This was a major feat for him, but he had made up his mind to be as civil as he could with her. Kagome deserved to at least be heard out before he started yelling at her.

"No, I didn't pull you out because I knew how you'd react. No, I wouldn't do that." She started wringing her hands again as she paced the length of the bed and back. Inuyasha watched her prowl like a tigress in a cage. "I talked to him about a substitution match."

"Pardon?"

"A substitution match is only allowed in a bout between the final two competitors. If one is injured, then another fighter may take his place in battle and fight for him. But it is only privileged in certain circumstances, when the wound is truly a danger, and the Dovon must approve of the change in the roster. I pleaded to the Dovon, and he allowed this for you. You're not fighting tomorrow 'Yash, someone else is for you." She looked at him again, but he didn't meet her eyes.

Inuyasha felt completely betrayed by this, how could she take him out behind his back?! His hands balled into fists and he heard his heart pounding in his temples and ears. Fury didn't cover this feeling, it cut deeper then simple anger. _But she only did it to save my life_, another part of him reasoned. It was true, she did it because inside himself, he knew that he would be killed in battle tomorrow as well as she did. However, it was _his _decision to make, and she took it out of his hands. _Maybe that was what I've always wanted_, he thought. _To die in battle, rather then wasted away and alone. To die like a fighter_. 

Suddenly he noticed that she was crying. Silently, as she stood by with her arms folded over her chest, watching him from the corner of her eye, tears slowly dripped from Kagome's eyes. Kagome was not a woman to shed a tear lightly, but this journey he had taken her on was causing her to spill buckets. He was shocked to realize that these were for him. She was crying for him and that made the anger and self-pity dissipate. It had been so long, too long, since anyone had ever shed a tear for his sake. The fact that this girl would do so for him was something that left him feeling somewhat hollow in the pit of his stomach, and desperate to make her stop.

He wanted to show her that he wasn't mad, because when he looked at her face, he knew that anger wasn't a possibility at that point. Inuyasha struggled for something intelligent to say. There was so much to ask and so much to know. His brain hummed like he had just consumed more alcohol then he should have.

"So who'll be subbing for me? One of the fighters?"

She shook her head, then pulled the hair from her face and jammed it behind her ears. "None of the eliminated fighters can re-participate. It has to be someone else." She wiped her face with the sleeve of her sweatshirt.

"So who is it?" he prompted. Kagome hesitated and looked at something interesting on the floor. "Who is it Kag?"

Her first answer was inaudible so he asked her to repeat herself. "Me," she said, barely above a whisper. Then, suddenly surging with anger, she stared him straight in the eye. "_I am_. Tomorrow morning , _I'll_ be in the arena." Inuyasha's heart fully stopped, he was sure.

"No..." it was all he could think to say, horror still gripping him firmly. "Kagome, you _can't_!"

"It's already done," she said, turning away again. "I fought Yusan and made my choice. I'm fighting tomorrow in your stead." 

"I forbid it!" Inuyasha yelled. He'd lost it now. He could feel all the blood drain from his face in pure horror at those words, words that had the power to render him utterly mortified. "I won't let you do this!"

"You don't have a choice!" Kagome yelled back, staring him dead in the eye. He couldn't be sure, but there were almost blue flames in those eyes.

"This is _my_ fight-"

"_Not anymore_!" Kagome sat down hard on the bed again, wrapping her arms around herself to ward off some distant cold. "Now it's my fight." She was too proud to be afraid, but she was nervous.

"Why?" Inuyasha leaned over, grabbing her around the wrist to make her meet his eyes once more. Kagome looked him in the face and didn't turn away. Her crystal eyes shining and defiant. She tried to shake free of his hold, but he held her tightly. "Why is _God's name _would you risk your life for me Kagome?" Out of desperation, she lied.

"I didn't do it for you! I wanted this, to fight in the Tournament since I was five years old. This was my chance, my one chance to battle." She looked away again, fighting against the burning tears. Cool fingers on the side of her face made her look at him again and she lost the will to cry.

"You're not a good liar Kag. Though that may be part of your reason, you're not telling all." He looked understanding just then, and just a little playful. This was her Inuyasha, not the arrogant fighter he had been before, not the broken pizza boy he had been when they met. This man who was at once both dangerous and vulnerable. This was who she loved, and she couldn't lie to him now, for all the reasons in her heart that she would never begin to understand or comprehend. 

"Because...because..." she had to look away. She couldn't look into those golden eyes that would fill with so much fear and resentment once she said the words. Kagome broke away and got to her feet, feeding her anger to protect her fragile inner feelings. She hated being vulnerable, hated that she couldn't control what was happening around her. It had been so much easier with Hojo because she could read him so well. He was an open book. Inuyasha was so different, exciting and bewildering, beautiful and deadly, disorientating and intoxicating all in one man. It was all of this that made her feel as though telling him would be like shattering a mirror. Each shard would torment her with a different picture of the very same thing. Her heart lurched and the words ripped from somewhere deep in her mind. "Nobody can ask me to sit on the sidelines and watch you die like I watched Kouga." Her voice was rough with tears and cracked with emotion. "I couldn't save him, but I'll be damned if I can't save you." Kagome wanted to hurt something very badly, wanted to take on the world. At the same time, she wanted to curl into a ball and sing _Mary Had A Little Lamb_.

"Whether or not I deserve that devotion remains to be seen," Inuyasha said quietly, watching her every move. "_I'm not worth your life Kagome_."

"Yes or no, I'm doing this. I _won't watch you die_." She stamped her foot to get the point across and leaned over him to poke a finger at his chest. When Kagome straightened she was still close enough to him where he could have grabbed her arm if he felt so inclined.

"So you expect me to watch you die instead?" His temper was flaring along with hers.

"You have no chance in hell to win with that knee. I, at least, stand a chance with two legs that can actually work!" They glared at each other for an electric second, but it was Kagome who looked away. "I love you, you idiot," she said quietly. "You cannot ask me to do nothing."

Inuyasha was speechless, his anger once again melting away. What was it with this woman? She could get him royally pissed, then one look at her and it just disappeared, like magic. It just didn't seem fair that she had this quality that made a name with an IQ of 160 feel like a total moron. But that was not the thought that made his eyes go wide and the words choke in his throat. Did she say that she...loved..._him_? This had to be some kind of mistake. It was allowed for him to be in love with Kagome, a girl he could never have because she was far too good for him. And yet, here she was, saying that she was in love with him. It was like some kind of twisted fairy tale. Something that left the princess jilted and the frog prince too lucky for his own damn good. "Wha...what did you say?" he stuttered.

"You heard me, I know you did," was her reply, sarcasm thick in her voice. Her hands were balled into fists and he saw that she was shaking from head to toe.

"Yeah, I guess I did hear you," he said lightly. He even had that audacity to give a small laugh. It felt like a slap in the face to Kagome and she visibly flinched. Then Inuyasha was silent again and she felt him take her hand into his own. She looked down at her hand in his, so little a thing had her heart beating unbearably. Maybe he wasn't incensed with her after all. "You really shouldn't though." His voice was soft as he pulled her toward him again, taking her other hand as well. "I'm not good enough for you."

"Women often love men who are unworthy of them," she commented lightly. He looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Kagome lifted one shoulder lightly. "It means you can't help who you fall in love with. You just...fall." He understood that completely. He grinned up at her and Kagome felt herself slipping, falling under that spell he could weave over her with one touch of his hand or look in his too-gold eyes. She was melting away right now, leaning downward without even realizing what she was doing until her lips just touched his. It was a breathy kiss, and she was pulling back quickly. But suddenly, he pulled her down again, hands gripping her elbows and caught her mouth with his. She was too surprised to react, tensing unbearably, but he didn't push her back or lessen his hold. He waited for her to relax again.

In a rush of warm breath, Kagome opened her mouth to him and Inuyasha took full advantage of this opportunity. His kiss was hard, hungry, almost as urgent as she felt. One of his hands moved up her arm and rested on the side of her face before slipping further back into her hair. Her eyes were closed and all her senses just centered on Inuyasha, on his hands and his mouth. She was fully at his mercy and she felt no fear, no apprehension. 

Inuyasha was in full unspoken agreement with this. He had no idea what had possessed him to kiss her like this, but when he felt her relax into him, when she opened her mouth for his exploration, he couldn't let go. She tasted sweet and exotic, something he just couldn't name but knew he'd want to taste it for the rest of his days. He deepened his kiss, to the point where it made his teeth hurt because it felt so good. His senses filled with the scent of her skin, sweat and lilac shampoo. Inuyasha pulled her closer, his hand caught in her silky black hair, the other hand gripping and relaxing on her upper arm. 

They were like this a few minutes, tasting and exploring the other's mouth. The heat and tension was growing tighter, burning hotter, between them. With his knee still laid out, he couldn't very well get up, but then he didn't have to. Kagome pushed him back lightly, not breaking their kiss, and positioned herself straddling his lap, her arms tightening around his neck as she leaned into him. The hand Inuyasha had had around her arm snaked around her waist and pulled her even closer to him. 

It was an explosion of heat and pent up lust. Inuyasha pushed forward, driven by the thought pounding in the back of his head that there might never be another time. If she fought in his place tomorrow, then Kagome might...there would never be another chance to show her how he felt. He owed her that much at least. She had been blindly faithful to him, even though he was a total ass many times, this seemed to be the least he could do for her, expose himself one more time.

Suddenly, she was backing away. No, leaning back with a few playful bites at his lips, then looking at him intently. Her eyes, beautiful, huge, blue eyes, were wide as she looked at him. 

"You're not just doing this to try and get me to back out, are you?" she asked suspiciously. 

"Would it work?" he teased, smirking deviously.

"No," Kagome said while shaking her head slowly. Her smile held a light that made the air catch in Inuyasha's lungs. The quiet beauty that he had always known she was flashed through so brilliantly he nearly had to look away. Kagome sighed as she ran her fingers through his long hair wistfully. He closed his eyes and let the rest of his senses focus on this woman who had so tilted his life and taken his heart. 

He thought back to his time with Kikyo and how their sexual relationship had always been more mechanical. There was the mutual attraction, the lust that drove them to it, but it seemed more a release. She had touched him as little as possible and never liked to lay near him. Inuyasha had felt that all right, just her way, but it was different with Kagome. She wanted to touch him and he wanted her to. Her slender form that he had fought with and trained alongside, he wanted to feel all of her and wanted her to feel all of him.

He opened his eyes and suddenly, couldn't take being that far from her mouth and leaned forward. It caught her off guard, how fast he kissed her, how passionately. It sent a shiver down her spine and back again. Kagome felt like she was losing herself in this and went right along with it. Her hands once functioned, but she couldn't remember what they were supposed to be doing. They just seemed to stay there, caught in Inuyasha's soft silver hair. Hair that she had longed to run her fingers through for a while now, that she only had a chance to ruffle or pull on every now and then. 

They sat there for another few minutes, Kagome unsure of how to proceed and Inuyasha too deep in the kiss to realize what was going on anywhere else. But Kagome over came her fear, as she often did. This was no time to be shy after all. Her hands limply ran down his back and she blindly felt her way under the hem of his shirt and up his back, easing the cloth up slowly. Inuyasha took the hint and broke from her long enough to pull the shirt over his head before his arms were around her again and she was pressed against his bare chest.

Before long, Inuyasha slipped a hand between them and located the zipper to Kagome's sweatshirt. He wanted to relieve her of such an article of clothing and slowly pushed it over her shoulders and down her arms. As she was ready to toss it off, she winced as the cloth touched the bruise forming on her ribs from that landed kick in her fight with Yusan. Inuyasha saw the pain and concern outmatched his lust for the moment.

"Kag, are you alright?" She nodded, taking the sweatshirt off slower and smiling playfully at him.

"Never better."

He grinned and kissed her softly on the mouth before leaning back a little. Then he zeroed in on the bruise and his intake of breath was harsh. "Yusan do that?"

"Yeah, only landed one good kick on me," she said, running a hand down the bruise. Inuyasha's hand materialized next to hers on the injury. Cool fingers grazed her skin and made her shiver unbearably.

"If that hurts, you shouldn't do anything strenuous tonight. If you are so intent on battle." Kagome inwardly sighed. She'd seen and experienced far worse in her time then a bruise, but once this started, he wouldn't let it drop. Nothing strenuous, like battle. Like sex. Just thinking it made her blush again. That _was_ where they were heading and she wasn't one to stop it. Then she really sighed and looked at him again.

"Inuyasha, love," she began, situating her arms on his shoulders casually. "It's just a bruise. I'm fine."

"You could have bruised a rib," he argued.

"What about you?" she retorted. "You've got a broken leg if I'm not mistaken, yet here you are, ready and willing to put out."

He blinked back at her, color rising to his face dully. Kagome blushed at her own up-front behavior, but she had never before backed down from a challenge. Inuyasha was mostly surprised because he, himself, had all but forgotten about his knee. There was barely any pain at all now. The ice had done it's job to numb most of the swelling away and the pills Kagome had give him had succeeded in blocking much of the pain now to a dull ache. He hadn't even thought about his leg in the midst of their activities. 

"Well, that's different," he said stubbornly. Kagome rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue.

"'Yash, I'm fine! I could do flips and cartwheels right now if I wanted to." She gave him a meaningful look. "But that's not what I wanna do right now." She saw the heat burning behind his eyes with satisfaction. He wanted it as much as she did, but he was determined to ruin it wasn't he? She wouldn't let him.

Inuyasha wanted to concede, wanted to except what she was offering, but some part of him wanted to fight over their doing this. A veil still hung between them and he couldn't make himself cross it, he couldn't tell her that he loved her. And he wanted to so badly, but he couldn't just say the words to her, couldn't make the barrier go away.

She felt his hesitation and a sad look crossed her face. Her fingers clasped around the back of his neck and drew him to her. She leaned her forehead to his and let out a deep breath. "It's ok you know," she said offhandedly. "I don't want to get you into something you'll regret later." 

"Christ Kagome, do you really think that?" He pulled back and took her face in his hands. All he had to do was say the words, but they caught in his throat when she looked at him with such conviction and sad understanding. It was just so hard, harder than he could have ever imagined, just to say a few simple words. His chest burned, like he wasn't getting enough air. Kagome smiled, a looking a little lost. _Yeah_, part of him mocked. _You've really given her a reason to think you love her! _

"I should go get the couch ready," she said, looking away and breaking the hold he had on her. Mostly, she just didn't want him to see her cry again. And oh, how she would cry over this once she fled the room safely. As Kagome started to get up, he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back down. If he ever wanted to keep her with him, it was now, and he knew what the price would be. So he sucked it up his ego and pride and let it out.

"I love you Kagome," he breathed. Kagome froze her movements, air catching in her throat. Did he really just say what she thought he said? No, he couldn't have, could he?

"What did you say?" she whispered, annoyed with how shaky her voice sounded.

"I said that I love you. It took me so long just say those godforsaken words so you better hear them." He leaned back enough from her so that me could met her eyes. Then he took her face in his hands, forcing her to meet his eyes, burning with enough emotion to make her breathless and on the verge of tears for the millionth time that night. 

"This isn't just another trick to get me to pull out, right?" There was such hesitance and hope in her voice that all he could do was smile in an amazed way.

"No trick," he said as he placed a gossamer kiss on her forehead. "No lies." He placed a delicate kiss on each eyelid. "Just me," he whispered, eyes meeting with hers as his mouth descended on hers for a brief moment. There was no barrier, no safety. There were both bared, shattered against the rocks of what could be their last night together for all time. "Just stay with me, one night. If anything..." He couldn't finish it and Kagome felt the tears well in her eyes. He was so coaxing, so tentative, and she was so in love. All she could do was nod. "Yes?" She nodded again and his arms went around her and held her close. 

Kagome let herself be held and she let herself feel all of it. She was tired of this side stepping and ring-a-rounds. She was tired of lonely nights and mornings, tired of missing Hojo so bad she couldn't breathe. She wanted it all one more time before she died, and if she was going to die in the morning, then by God, she'd have it all with this man. Just this once, she wouldn't worry about where she would land, she'd only worry about the jump.

That was when the embrace shifted from comforting and casual into a more hormonally driven action. Inuyasha was still without a shirt, and Kagome was only human after all. Inuyasha pulled away to leave a fleeting distance between them, reaching out to caress her shoulders lightly. A fire kindled itself, a blazing heat beginning to form between them. Kagome tentatively reached out, caressed his bare chest with a feather-soft touch. Inuyasha growled in the back of his throat as she bit down on his bottom lip. Kagome smiled and nibbled lightly.

Thought all but disappeared amidst a sea of contact and response. Passion was a word that had long been absent from the lives of both people. It had been over three years for Inuyasha, not since before Kikyo left him. For Kagome, there had been a moment of weakness one night on the first year of her tour. No time for either before had been like this. Electricity and heat was what surged between them. They pulled apart only long enough to breathe, then they returned once more to the clinging, desperate actions of the moment before. 

Kagome ran her hands over the hard muscles of chest and back, feathering along, never staying in one place to long. The shock of her cold fingers against his bare, hot skin made Inuyasha shiver. It was a very erotic sensation. She felt like she was in total control of the situation. He was at her mercy. That was until Inuyasha turned the tide, a little at least.

He caressed her…stroking, touching, teasing. He brushed his lips against hers lightly, deepening the kiss as his touch grew more demanding. He caught her lower lip between his own and nipped lightly.

Kagome took in an uneven breath in anticipation. Her pulse pounded through her veins erratically, making her entire body tense and relax, tremble and go still. She was in control one second, and spiraling the next. It was strange what love could make a person want, and what hormones could make a person feel. 

Now, because of his leg, he could not change his position fairly well, so Kagome took the initiative to remedy their situation. She shifted, moving to a kneeling position off of his lap and next to him on the bed. The first thing she did was help Inuyasha lay back further on the bed, adjusting his knee so that he wouldn't be hurt during the next actions she planned to take. Next, she pulled at the zipper on her jeans and slid the tight denim from her legs. The last articles of her clothing soon followed until she was bare.

Inuyasha, clad only in his boxers, watcher her with half-lidded eyes and a smirk that gave away all the perverted thoughts in his head. Kagome blushed fiercely, thanking all the Powers That Be that it was night and pretty much dark in the room. There had been a time when Kagome thought Miroku to be the most perverted creature to ever walk the earth, but now she had a theory that all men were that way. Miroku was just honest about it. What was it about men?

Kagome didn't really want to ponder the inner workings of the male psyche. She was far more captivated by the movement of one male's body. She smiled devilishly, moving just out of reach to touch and tease him with her hands and mouth.

When Inuyasha did finally catch her again, Kagome was as out of breath and excited as he was. That made him feel a little more justified, if only a little bit. Kagome let herself be caught because she knew if she had to wait another minute she would melt. They moved together without a word passing between them. They really didn't need words. It went without saying that they both knew each other so well by that point that communication wasn't needed to predict where their bodies would move.

Where Kagome moved, Inuyasha followed as best he could. And when she positioned herself over him, Inuyasha moved with her so that they met halfway. (I would use phrases like 'the stars exploded in their passion' or perhaps words like 'manhood' or 'womanhood' but frankly, I think that's tacky and actually, kind of funny. I want this piece to be on the serious note, even if it does such without too much detail or vulgarity. I am a virgin after all, so sue me!)

A light coat of sweat on her body caused Kagome's thick black hair to stick to her neck and back when she flung her head back at the height of her ardor. Her body tensed and she bit into her bottom lip to keep from crying out. This feeling was so intense it was almost painful, felt so fitting she wanted to moan. In fact, she did, several times in fact.

Inuyasha moved with her at a steady pace, panting and growling at the same time. His hands held securely to her hips and her hair fell around him, trapping him in a curtain of black. Sweat had broken out across his body as he rocked with the primitive rhythm she set. Each small movement, each breathy whimper from the woman above him, sent his spiraling closer to the edge of his sanity.

When tension was at it's peak, when bodies and minds could no longer hold to such a pace, when force over through reason, Kagome fell from her pedestal. She lost control of herself from the last time as she shuddered once, twice, and then reached her climax. Inuyasha quickly followed suit, releasing the remnants of his control into the void of oblivion. Kagome collapsed to the side of the bed, stretching out first like a contented cat, then cuddling against Inuyasha with the last of her energy.

"Well, you are a frisky one, aren't you?" she chuckled. 

Inuyasha wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer to him. Kagome reached behind her and tossed the covers of the bed over their cooling bodies. "I could say the same for you," he retorted, placing a sated kiss on the top of her head and inhaling the lilac scent of her hair once more. "You still smell like flowers," he whispered with a smile.

Kagome smiled against his chest. "My mother's favorite flowers were lilacs, so I always wear something that smells like them. Shampoo is the easiest for someone as make-up deficient as myself." Inuyasha sighed and yawned. Kagome looked up and smiled at him. Quickly she joined his yawn with one of her own.

"I think you should rest up," he said rationally. "You'll have to get up in a couple of hours to warm up."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You sound like Sango." They both laughed, but settled down to rest. Kagome rested her head on Inuyasha's chest, just over his heart so that she would fall asleep along with the sound of his breathing and the song of his heartbeat. It was everything she had imagined that it would be. If there was one place she wanted to be if it was to be her last night, here, in the arms of this man, was where she would be even if she was given that choice a million times.

****

A/N: Sorry it took so long. Exams were a bitch and the clean-up was worse. I finally edited this chapter enough to get it put out, even if I still hate it…blah. The final chapter is coming soon, get ready! Though I am probably going to write an epilogue too. So, technically, two chapters left. Be ready! Unfortunately, because of the limited time I had on my computer, I didn't get a chance to do my usual reviewer responses. I was bummed. I'll do them next chapter, swear! Thanks to all who reviewed this chapter--and please review again. (This Chapter was dedicated to **Terenity Rose**, thanks for the support and for loving my work! And this Chapter is dedicated to **Leomae**, because I promised the Lemon chapter would be yours!)


	16. Transition

****

A/N: I know, I know. It's been forever since I updated, but you don't want to hurry my genius do you? I thought not. Well, here's the thing. Because I've been having so much trouble as of late--I cut the final chapter in two parts. Yes yes, I know you all hate me for it, but I didn't want to squish it. And I wanted to put something out so you guys won't kill me for my lack of updating! Next chapter is the last 'official' chapter because the one after that is epilogue. I was thinking about a possible sequel for this story--if I get enough reviews in favor of the idea--but it won't be until after I finish Curse of the Gypsy, and possibly start the Drama Club series that I've been working on in my spare time. Check out my bio page if you have no idea what I'm talking about. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!

****

Sierra: Thank you, I'm glad you liked the chapter. I'm glad to know some people appreciate my vision--if lack of talent for such things.

****

KireiHanyou Ko: Thanks so much. I'm glad that you liked it. I had to make them fight before, during, and after. It's only because it's who they are. Thanks for the review, I'm glad you enjoy this as much as you do.

****

Josie: *hands you a Kleenex* I'm glad you liked it, Heh. Yes, I have prolonged it for you, so you can get a little more out of it. Yes, I am sad it is ending since I love this story so much, but I will make the final chapters the best!

****

Rumi ai no Pocky: I'm so glad you approve. Don't worry, we all have a little Miroku in us somewhere--he's more obvious in some. I had to make a little note, for the masses, you understand. Thanks for the review!

****

Sweet little country girl: I didn't say I was a virgin because I wanted pity, just that I have a lack of experience! In certain areas anyway *cough* I think you'd make one hell of a nun, lol. I'm sorry for the long breaks--busy! Thanks for the review!

****

Sakura onto Hitomi: I'm happy that you liked it. I put a lot of work into making it tasteful. Thanks for the support!

****

Miko Sakura-sama: Thanks for the support. I'm glad that so many people liked it. I was afraid everyone would hate it because I wasn't vulgar. *eats the cookie* Don't worry--I killed Kouga and he's the only one who dies in this story! Or is he? Bum BUM!

****

Angel of light and darkness: I'm happy that you like it. I tried very hard writing it. Thanks for the review too!

****

Angel81: Thank you!

****

ErikaN: Hi Wolf Rain! Wow, that's such a compliment I'm blushing! Sorry for the rather weak update--I needed filler before the climax! Thanks for the review!

****

silent slayer: Well, thanks for the review. Glad you liked it. Hope you are psyched for next chapter!

****

Ashaome: I'm so glad that you like this story so much, lol. Here is the update. Filler--sorry! Next chapter is the fight! Get ready!

****

Solin: Thanks a lot! Sure, I may be a virgin, but that doesn't affect my talent as a writer! Like I said, I'm more emotional then physical, but I tried. Thanks for the review!

****

Leomae: I'm so happy that you liked it! I was worried you'd not approve, lol. Yes, she was on top, sorry about that. Hey, if there's a sequel, I'll write another one with him on top--just for you, ok? Thanks for the review!

****

TsukinoInu: You'll have to read on to find out the fate of Miss Higurashi. Thanks for the review!

****

Lover: I'm glad you liked it. Because I made you blush--I dedicate this chapter to you! Even if it is filler… Thanks for the review! Fight is the next chapter, so stay tuned! 

****

Drake220: I love long reviews, so don't feel bad one iota. I enjoyed your review so much though. I'm happy that people like my story. You gave me so many compliments I felt all a-flutter, lol. In reply to some of your comments--I hate being tacky so I try to be as original as I can with everything I do. I try to make my characters believable, relatable, and they always have some sort of emotional problem because who wants to read a story about a guy with a happy life? This story I wrote for myself. I share it with all of my readers, but in the end, it's really just for me. (And I love all cake, regardless of flavor!)

****

Inuyashafinaticlmv: I'm so happy that you liked the chapter. I didn't think anyone would like it enough to laugh like a 6-year-old girl, I mean, I thought people would laugh at it, but not in a good way. Everyone thinks I'm going to kill Kagome…has no one any faith in me? Well, I did kill Kouga…

****

FireBringer: Thanks.

****

Peanut Gallery--Alaska's Own: Shoot all you like. *Hands you a loaded paintball gun* Just not with really bullets, because I still need him for another chapter. 

****

LilNezumi LilInu: Fight is next chapter--sorry! I wanted to make a filler chapter, a cliffy! Don't hurt me! Thanks for the review though…hehe.

****

Lilo: Thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter. You'll just have to read to find out. I will give away non of my secrets, muhahahaha! I did ok on my tests, but I'll live. Thanks for the review!

****

A/N--Again: One more note before the chapter everyone, sorry! I put it to all of you--this chapter is just filler so I can leave you all in horrible suspense for my finale chapter--should there be a sequel? I would be more then happy to write it, if you guys want it. **Tell me what you think!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. He is tied up in my closet, but I let him out every once in a while to fight a demon and save the day.

****

A Fighter's Story

Chapter 16

Kagome became aware that she was not alone quite slowly. She was never a morning person and the added fog in her mind from stress and sex made her even slower to come back to her senses. It was only the slow rise and fall of her warm pillow that made her really aware that she was sleeping on someone else. And not anyone else, but Inuyasha.

This was one of those moments in life where all the little pieces fall into place and you get that blissfully happy feeling. It's that snuggly, warm-to-the-core feeling that comes only when all was right in your world. Until the rest of reality falls back into place and you realize you might die in a few hours. 

Kagome tried very hard to keep her mind in that happy place for as long as she could. 

Soon, the morning overtook her and she had to get up. The small clock hanging on the wall of the bedroom was ticking by slowly, telling her that she had three a little less than four hours before her fight. A small sigh escaped her as she blinked in the dim room.

Inuyasha was still asleep--of that she was sure. The steady rhythm of his breathing had not changed since she woke. She used this ample opportunity to slip out of bed and hurry into the bathroom after grabbing a few clothes from her suitcase--open on the floor. First would be a hot shower--the rest would come later.

As Kagome showered, Inuyasha lazily woke from his slumber. For a while, he contentedly lay still with his eyes closed, savoring the fading feeling. Soon, reality began to fall in around him, and he waited patiently for Kagome to emerge from the opposite door. One more time, he'd try to reason with her.

When Kagome did return, towel-dry and wearing her usual training attire, Inuyasha resolved to stay firm despite the sudden leap in his pulse. Perhaps this wouldn't be as easy as he had first anticipated after all.

Kagome eyed him a little suspiciously when he stayed quiet, just watching her. She smiled causally over at him as she reached into her suitcase for a brush. "Good morning sunshine," she teased. "Aren't you all a-twitter?"

"Don't start with me until I've had some coffee," he grumbled without heat. 

"Sure, I'll get you some." Kagome went to the kitchen, still trying to brush the tangles out of her hair. In the meantime, Inuyasha thought up his battle strategy. He'd be blunt, direct and to the point so she'd have no time for clever retorts. Yes, that plan would work. He nodded to himself in thought, cracking his knuckles subconsciously.

Kagome, in the kitchen, was also thinking up a similar plan. As she waited for the coffee pot to finish it's job, she leaned against the counter and hit the back of her brush into her free hand while thinking aloud. "If I just avoid talking about it, maybe I can stall whatever half-ass argument he has until after I get out of here…" She got up to pour the coffee into a mug, adding the cream and sugar subconsciously as she went along. "If I leave before he can start begging again, then I could stay at the temple until the match…"

Kagome took the mug in her hands, not noticing the heat that radiated into her cold palms, as she went to face the onslaught she knew was coming. Inuyasha was still in mid-conversation with himself when she reappeared and shoved the mug into his hands. Then she went back to the kitchen to get the brush she left behind. When she did return, he was ready and she knew it by the look on his face. _Two fucking sips of coffee and he looks like he's ready to take on the world_, she thought to herself wryly. 

"We have to talk," Inuyasha began deftly.

"Here it comes," Kagome sighed, tossing her brush into the bag and falling back onto the bed without flourish. 

"Don't start with that," Inuyasha complained. "All I want to do it talk."

"We already talked about this," she whined, getting angry. "And whether or not you like it, the answer is the same now as it was then." She braced herself, ready for a fight, ready for anything. Inuyasha just looked back at her, his face unreadable.

"Pull me out," was all he said. The force of those words on Kagome made her balk and almost fall over.

"W-w-what?!" she stuttered when she regained breath, blinking rapidly and with a cracked voice.

"I said, pull me out of the contest. I'll concede to Naraku."

Kagome blinked wide blue eyes at him, unsure of what to say. When she did speak, her voice was barely above a whisper. "What's the matter with you?" Then her voice rose in volume. "Are you out of your mind!?"

"No," Inuyasha said simply. "But I would rather lose then see anything happen to you!" They stared at each other, willing the other to back down. A match in most things--stubbornness among them--neither would give in. So an impasse was reached again.

"I won't let you give up," Kagome hissed through her teeth.

"I won't let you get killed," he snapped back. Kagome let out a frustrated sigh as she pushed off to her feet and stomped around the room.

"This isn't getting us anywhere," she shouted, throwing her head back.

"Then give up and let's go home," Inuyasha retorted, watching her for any indications for acceptance. He found none. Instead, she turned on him with blue fire alight in her eyes. 

"That _bastard_ killed _my friend_!" she exclaimed in a low, menacing voice. "I'll be damned if I let him walk off a winner for it."

"So you'd rather join Kouga?" Inuyasha met her tone. "You think he'd want that?"

"Don't you _dare_ use that on me," she threatened. "I was his friend. I want revenge for the sake of his father. I want to make sure he can't do that to any other family, to any other person. And I sure as hell didn't want the next person to be you!"

"So you'd rather it be you," Inuyasha said with a scowl. "You'd rather be the valiant defender.  
"Fuck you," she cursed him. "I'm not going to let him win, at any cost." With that, Kagome crossed the room and grabbed up her sweatshirt.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked as she made her purpose clear.

"I'm going to the temple to warm up," she responded.

"We're not finished here Kagome," Inuyasha called after her as she marched from the room.

"Yes we are," she confirmed, slamming the door on her way out. Then he was alone in the cabin and ee knew Kagome was not going to come back before it was time for her match. It annoyed him, but also it reminded him why it was that he loved her. She was stubborn as hell. Inuyasha was faced with yet another challenge. How to get to the arena without any help with a broken leg.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome pulled the sweatshirt around her as she stomped down the path toward the temple. Her mind remembered a time before this that she had been doing the same thing, to escape the same person, but for different reasons. She would not meet the same person she had before. He was gone. That slowed her steps.

Kagome let out a deep sigh, one that began from that hole in her chest, and she ran her hands over her face. Her nerves were wrung tight, and that was never good before a fight, so she set her mind away from Kouga, from Inuyasha, and even away from Naraku. She focused on the sound of her footsteps and the rhythm of her breathing. It took only a few minutes to get to the Temple.

When she entered, the entire room was decorated in gold, orange, and red. It looked as though a fire was raging, made of cloth and candles and tapestries. The open room was warm, sending a feeling of welcoming through Kagome. She closed her eyes to absorb the calming feel of the place. When she opened them again, she looked around herself more carefully.

Candles and incense were burning around the room, giving off a soft scent of sandalwood. She looked to the dais, and as expected, both the Dovon and Yusan were already there. The Dovon was dressed in his traditional orange robes, but these were embroidered with intricate gold designs of dragons and blades. Yusan stood tall beside his grandfather, wearing a kimono of ruddy gold. He smiled and nodded at her when she entered. Kagome bowed low to both men, then went to the small shrine in the rear of the temple.

The candle she had lit for Kouga had burnt out. Kagome kneeled and bowed to the alter. She bowed her head over steepled hands and prayed under her breath before reached out and lighting a match. She watched the small flame lick at the wood in her hand, and as she did so, she made a silent vow.

"To you," she breathed. "I will avenge what was taken. I swear this to you Kouga." Kagome lowered her hand steadily and lit the wick of an awaiting candle. "I will make Naraku pay for what he did." She deftly blew out the match suddenly and placed the still fiercely-hot point against the soft flesh of her arm. She winced slightly as it broke skin. "I swear on my own blood." It was an old swear of honor to make a blood vow before the shrine of the fallen. She would not fail her friend, not that she had come this far. Kagome Higurashi was not a woman who backed down. She would protect her lover, and avenge her friend. She would do this without losing her life.

"I'm not so sure he'd want that," a soft voice intruded on her solitude. Kagome closed her eyes against the unwanted invasion.

"That's not the point," she replied, turning to meet Yusan's eyes. 

"The point," Yusan said slowly as he bowed before the shrine and then crouched beside her, "is that you want to lessen the hurt caused by his passing. Killing Naraku will not bring Kouga back."

"Don't you think I know that?" Kagome snapped. Then she felt ashamed and bowed to him before getting up. "He's gone, like a lot of other people. The point is that I want to make sure the person who took him feels, even in it's smallest measure, what we feel with Kouga's absence."

"A noble cause."  
"A selfish end," Kagome laughed quietly. She sighed and looked to the shrine with fondness. "He was my friend," she said suddenly. "I know that I will remember him for the rest of my life. It is the least I can do, for one who gave me more than I can say."

Yusan nodded and followed her to his feet. He was about to speak when Kagome overrode him. "Yusan, perhaps you could do me a favor?"

"You need only to name it, Kagome," he said with a smile.

Kagome returned it with a slight one of her own. "I have to prepare, do you think you could help Inuyasha to the arena before the match?"

Yusan raised an eyebrow. "You will not do so yourself?" Kagome smiled and shook her head. "Very well. I'll assist him." Kagome bowed.

"Thank you."

Yusan returned the bow, then took his place on the dais once more. Kagome bowed again to the Dovon, who smiled to her affectionately before she left. 

Where did she go? Everywhere.

What did she do? Everything.

What did she think about? Nothing.

Kagome walked every inch of the grounds, practicing every warm-up movement she was ever taught. Then she practiced some moves she had only seen. Then she did a few made up on the spot. Movement kept her from thinking too much, from becoming afraid. 

Somehow, for whatever cosmic reason, Kagome found herself in her favorite spot, on the hill overlooking the grounds. It was still an hour before the match began, and the sun was casting shadowy light across the awakening land below her. It made a place in her chest ache. Despite her confidence and her determination, regardless of the fire of her anger and the spite of her vengeance, Kagome couldn't silence that little voice in the back of her head that was saying this might be her last sunrise. Her last morning.

She only allowed the power of this statement to consume her for a few moments, then she shook if off as best she could to continue her warm-ups. Kick, punch, jab, dodge… All the athletics in the world couldn't banish the doubt from the back of her mind.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The match was starting in fifteen minutes but Kagome had not yet arrived at the arena. Inuyasha stood outside the doors, impatiently leaning on a crutch that Yusan loaned to him when the Dovon-in-training appeared at the door half and hour before. He had the sneaking suspicion that Kagome had tipped him off. Well, he was here, but she wasn't.

All the rest of the spectators were inside, seated, and listening to the opening ceremony given by the Dovon. Inuyasha could hear the old man's voice from outside. Her fidgeted, wondering where the girl had gotten to, when suddenly she came running from around the corner. Kagome skid to a stop, falling and catching herself with her hands. When she looked up, she saw Inuyasha watching her closely.

"What?" she asked, panting.

"Not a thing," he said, shaking his head. "You're late."

"I'm on time. The match hasn't started yet."

"It can't start without you, idiot."

"You waited out here to start with me?" she asked, giving him a withering stare. He shrugged it off and unrolled the shirt that he was holding under his arm.

"I wanted to give you this." He held out the large red shirt from his competitor's uniform. Kagome looked at him before taking the offered shirt.

"You aren't going to fight me on this?" she asked fearfully. Inuyasha shook his head and smiled lopsidedly.

"You win," he conceded. "You're going to fight this, no matter what I have to say."

"True," Kagome said with a scathing grin. 

"I figured 'why fight it?' Right?"

"Right."

"But I do have one condition," he said, holding up a hand and beckoning her to come closer. Kagome smiled when he wrapped an arm around her waist. "If you get yourself killed," he warned, pressing his forehead against hers. "I won't be so forgiving."

Kagome smiled and kissed him lightly. "Gotcha."

"Kick his ass, okay?"

Kagome pulled away, shrugging off her sweatshirt and tossing it to him before pulling the red shirt over her head. She winked at him with her trademark smile. "As if there is any doubt."

"Ha ha," he laughed sarcastically before hobbling toward the door. "I'll wait for you inside."

"I'll be there," she teased. Inuyasha sighed, looked to the heavens as he shook his head, then disappeared inside.

When he was gone, Kagome pressed a hand to her heart, feeling her pulse rocket. She was nervous, more nervous then she had ever been in her life. She didn't want Inuyasha to know her doubts, but she knew he probably suspected as much. She tugged at the hem of the shirt that fell to her mid-thigh and smiled in spite of herself. The shirt smelled like Inuyasha, so it calmed her nerves somewhat. This was probably his way of reassuring her of his presence. Of his support and love. 

Kagome hugged herself, pacing a little before going inside. She pulled her hair back with a tie so it wouldn't be in her way. She then rolled up the hem of the shirt, knotting it at her waist so it wouldn't be a hassle to her in battle. She did a final stretch of her muscles, then shook them out, cracking her neck on either side. With a deep breath, she stepped into the arena.

All eyes were on her. 

The Dovon had announced the change in the roster, the one naming Kagome as Naraku's opponent. The said fighter was already at center ring. He sneered when Kagome appeared. Whispers went up through the spectators as they watched her slowly make her way to the ring. Kagome walked with her head held high, her eyes on the Dovon, her spine straight. She walked like a queen, a true fighter.

Inuyasha smirked at all the people around him as they made crackpot theories about her fight. He had to repress laughing when they speculated and underestimated her fighting skills. It could never be said that Kagome didn't turn heads. She would be showing a lot of people today just how good she was. Inuyasha couldn't suppress that feeling of pride he had in her. 

When Kagome reached center ring, she bowed to the Dovon and Yusan. Then she turned to face Naraku, her eyes never leaving his as she lowered her torso in a reflection of respect. He did the same. When they came up, Naraku took half a step forward and whispered something in her ear before stepping back to his place as if he had never moved.

"You'll regret this."

Kagome smiled grimly as she eased into a fighting stance--one that came second nature to her, almost like another skin. He would be the one regretting. And she would make him eat those words.

****

A/N: I know, uneventful chapter. Next one is the fight and the after. I wanted to break it up because it would have been too hectic a chapter otherwise. Sorry if you guys are disappointed in it, blah. I promise to get the next chapter up sometime in the next week. Cross my heart. Please remember to be kind and review, even if it's telling me that I suck. 


	17. A Breath of Finality

****

A/N: Sorry for the delay beloved readers. I was hit by a cavalcade of writer's block and it's taking me so long to recover. Fear not, there will be only one last chapter after this one. And it's epilogue too! I must say, though, I am sad about the lack of response to my inquiry regarding a sequel. I don't think I will do one.

****

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but oh, how I wish I did! Maybe for my birthday…

****

A Fighter's Story

Chapter 17

The entire arena was silent. The air was so thick, you could cut it with one good slice of a dull blade. All eyes were on the two figures in the pit, facing one another. Their bodies were taunt and ready for action, but neither seemed willing to make the first move. 

Inuyasha watched from the edge of his seat, hands gripping the wood so hard his knuckles whitened to the same pale shade as his face. He saw Kagome stand in the arena, facing a potentially crushing death; her body so still one would think she was a carved statue rather than a flesh and blood woman. He could honestly say that he had never been more afraid in his life then he was in those first few moments.

Surprisingly, it was Naraku who made the first move. Suddenly, he propelled himself forward with enough force to lay out anyone, no matter how strong they were. For a moment, the entire crowd gasped, ready to watch the foolish woman in the ring be tossed out and to the floor like a rag doll. That moment never came. After the first initial seconds, everyone noticed that all Naraku had struck was air and that Kagome was safely behind him, looking well.

She smiled a little cunningly before performing a roundhouse kick to his lower back. Naraku lurched forward slightly, but remained on his feet, turning swiftly. Kagome was ready for the counterattack, and dodged it easily to land a powerful uppercut to his jaw. Once more, she forced Naraku back.

Kagome had the advantage, the element of surprise and unpredictability. He had never seen her fight, therefore, he did not know her style. He couldn't know her strengths or weaknesses. He didn't know that she had been a champion at home for good reason. Naraku had never heard of Kagome Higurashi or of her unique style or of her startling power. All he knew was that she was a woman, and as a result, he underestimated her. It was the same advantage that Kagome used against all of her male opponents because none of them ever believed she was as strong as they were. 

Naraku learned quickly. He was large and that was often linked with being dense, but in fact, he was a cunning strategist. The killing was just for fun, to see them twitch in a few final moments before administering the hand of God upon the weak. It was his job in life, to rule over the world of fighting with an iron fist. There was no way that he'd lose his chance to a little girl. Why she was actually there and not the brash American was a mystery, one he would ponder once the woman had seized to move and the beating of her heart had silenced.

Women were the sweetest to kill. He loved how their soft flesh writhed in the last few moments, how they would cry. He loved it when they begged for mercy. It was intoxicating. Killing fighters in the ring was adrenaline, it was a show of strength and control and power. Women were for amusement, for gratification. Once he could no longer use them, he would play with them until they were dead. All except for Kikyo, who would stay by his side in his circle of fame until the end. 

This woman had spark, a fighter's edge absent from many females. It would be a sincere pleasure to end her life. His mind delighted in thoughts of all the ways he could end it, of all the various places on her body that he could strike and all the delicious ways in which he could cause sweet finality. Kagome Higurashi would go down fighting, and that was the sweetest of it all. 

Kagome stood her ground when he made moves to intimidate her. A lesser fighter might be thrown into premature movements, small jumps up or back as if avoiding a feigned blow. These were dangerous moves because it could leave a fighter open, off-balance, and easy for an attack. Kagome's key was to keep her balance, keep focused. If she let herself be taken off-guard even once, it could mean the difference between victory and defeat, life and death.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha hated being left in the crowd. The spectators were all happily cheering for their favorite--Naraku--and even making side bets as to the outcome. It made him sick when they started talking about the ways they thought Naraku was going to kill her. It seemed a huge joke to a few of them, the death of a female fighter. Inuyasha only felt his temper rise. He bit hard into his bottom lip to keep from a few choice words of profanity directed at a few of the has-been coaches. 

All threats and curses were swallowed into his throat when Kikyo too the open seat beside him. 

"She's quick," the woman commented. "That's a good edge over him."

"Yeah…" was all Inuyasha managed to say. He was in too large a state of shock to get rational words from his mouth. It was too much of a scary situation. Kagome was fighting Naraku in the pit while he was talking strategy with Kikyo. 

"Naraku is powerful, quick for one his size, but still lacking the speed it needs to trap a seasoned master." Kikyo sighed a little, before turning to face him. "Her odds aren't very favorable."

"No," he agreed grimly. "But she's strong."

"Why are you letting her do this?" The question seemed ripped from the very core of her being and suddenly a desperate ferocity came unbidden to her. Kikyo leaned in on him, a feverish fear in her eyes. "How could you risk her in this?"

Inuyasha laughed, it was a hollow and brutal sound. "If you knew anything about Kagome, then you'd no that no one _lets _her do anything. She's stubborn as hell, and will never listen to a word I say."

"You should have pulled out!"

"I tried," he said angrily. "What do you care anyway?" The question was like a slap in the face, but she didn't flinch. She only met his gaze evenly and sadly. 

"I told you I'm with him because he took someone from me," she said slowly. Inuyasha gave her a curt nod, indicating he understood. "Her name was Sayo."

Inuyasha blinked, frozen by that sentence. It had been a girl? Kikyo, seeing the look on his face, laughed in an almost bitter way. Inuyasha sniffed. "I'm glad I amuse you."

"It's not that," she said after she quieted herself. "It's just that I forget sometimes, how long it's been." Inuyasha had the dignity to look ashamed. "Sayo was a young fighter I had been assigned just after I took my new job. She had such promise in her." Kikyo sighed, looking past Inuyasha and into a far memory. "She was beautiful and sweet, so eager to please but also very determined. She was like a little sister to me."

"What happened to her?" Inuyasha asked, not being able to stop himself.

"We were making a tour around Japan about a year ago," Kikyo explained. "Sayo was hoping to make her fortune here, in a female circle, since it's so under-appreciated and undervalued in Japan." He nodded, knowing full well the statistics of the female to male fighters in the country. "One of Sayo's greatest faults, however, was her temper. When anyone doubted her ability or commented on her skill in an undignified way, she would do anything to prove them wrong. All of our problems started with a press release of her new tour."

"Naraku challenged her, didn't he?" Inuyasha asked, feeling muscles in his gut tighten.

"His publicist did the challenging. Sayo had no choice but to accept, even if it was against a more seasoned male fighter." She paused long enough to master the lump suddenly rising in her throat. "It only took Naraku three minutes to kill her. First he broke her ankle so she couldn't escape, then he crushed her windpipe." A few tears worked their way from Kikyo's eyes. It was almost a pathetic sight, that the woman lost a loved one to the very man who shared her bed. Inuyasha was moved to pity.

"I'm sorry," was all he could find to say.

"So was I," she said lightly, after recomposing herself. "That was why I kept telling him to enter this tournament. I knew there had to be someone here good enough to beat him. When I saw you here on the first day, I knew that it was going to be you."

"No," he said with a shake of his head. "It's going to be Kagome."

That was when they were distracted by a monstrous shout from the crowd followed by a swell of 'boos'. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome dodged, falling to the ground and skidding to a stop. It was the only way to keep herself from being thrown from the ring. She panted hard, knees curled underneath her body, ready to spring. Her fingers dug into the ground of the ring, muscles tense and geared up. She was waiting for him next move.

It had been a close one there. He had her backed to the edge and was going to take her out. Kagome, out of shear luck, was able to suck in her abdomen enough to narrowly miss a solid kick, and then leapt to the side before he could bring his other leg around for a roundhouse. 

A sheer film of sweat broke out over her body as her frame trembled slightly. It was caused by excitement, fear, and even a little elation. She smiled grimly as Naraku came after her again. Kagome was on her feet and launched herself to the side before he got there. 

"You can't dodge me forever," Naraku called after her. "Come on sweetheart," he taunted. "Just call it off now and I won't hurt you. I promise."

Kagome smiled slowly and it grew eventually into an all-out laugh. "You not hurt me?" she replied, dramatically touching a hand to her chest and fluttering her eyelashes like a common female. "If I could be so lucky!"

"Fucking whore," he flung at her. Kagome's demeanor changed as quickly as his. She went from joking and sarcastic, to grave and livid. 

"What's the matter Naraku?" she asked, her lips curling into a sneer. "Scared that a woman might just be as good as you are?"

"Never."

"Prepare to be amazed!" Kagome suddenly charged at him. Naraku planted his feet wide apart and held his hands at the ready, prepared to grab her the second she got close enough to stop. Kagome was gripped by a sudden reckless abandon and she laughed out loud for the sheer exhilaration she felt as she dropped from a run and slid across the small space between her and Naraku on her knees. 

Naraku had not been prepared for the sudden action and it threw him off balance. It was even more astounding when she hopped to her feet in mid-slid, coming up right in front of him and inside of his blow range. Kagome was right in his face, and all he could do was blink. She smiled before hooking one of her legs around his and pulling with all of her weight. 

He felt himself falling, but Naraku would not go down alone. He grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her with him, causing them both to hit the arena floor hard. Kagome quickly flipped to her back and then to her feet. Naraku took a longer time to get up. He was obviously not accustomed to hitting the floor. Kagome took advantage of that, landing a hard kick to the left side of his ribcage.

"You fucking bastard!" she yelled as he growled in pain. She repeated the action a few more times. "How does that feel _murderer_? You like that?" 

Kagome had committed an old mistake in the world of fighting. She let her emotions take hold of her too strongly and they were fueling her actions, putting too much of her energy in a simple movement. It was burning her up quicker then she could afford.

Naraku was slow to pull himself back up. On the sixth kick, he had learned the interval enough to snake out a hand and grab her ankle. She was pulled off her balance and fell to the floor, _hard_. All the wind was knocked from her when she fell directly on her back. Naraku got back to his feet, still holding her ankle. 

Once he had regained his balance, Naraku grasped Kagome's ankle with both hands and lifted until most of her body was off of the ground. "This is a man's sport," he commented, looking down at her. Then, with all his strength, he hurled Kagome across the arena by her ankle.

There was nothing to hold on to, nothing to grasp to keep herself from falling outside of the arena. The air rushed in her ears, blood pumping in her veins, her hands desperately clawing at the ground she saw just a few inches away. In the end, there was nothing she could do to stop herself from hitting the ground with such force it dislocated her shoulder and then rolling until she fell outside of the ring.

Kagome cried out when she hit the ground, but it was swallowed up by the cheers of the crowd. Naraku had won by default now that she was outside of the ring. She lay there in a heap, trying to force the pain from her mind. Furious tears came to her eyes, taunting and reminding her that she failed. Suddenly, a tremendous outcry from the spectators roused her from a haze of pain and anger.

She tried to lift herself, but the weight on her shoulder shifted and she whimpered involuntarily. That was when she saw him, moving from the ring. Naraku had left the ring. He was coming for her, rules or not. Kagome's heart was suddenly in her throat when she realized the truth. He was going to kill her, no matter what.

That was like a warning bell going off in her brain, telling her to get to her feet and run. Self preservation is something not idly ignored. Kagome was a fighter, not suicidal. She knew when a fight was over, when she lost and when she won. This was unlike any fight she had ever been in before. This was no longer for money or a title or family pride, this was a fight for her life. And this was something she would not lose.

Struggling, pushing past pain, Kagome got back to her feet. She clutched at her right left arm as it throbbed and protested against her actions. She backed up, trying to get away, but he was on her before she could. 

"Where are you going?" he asked in a low voice, smiling at her pain. "The fun has only just begun."

"You won," she said though it burned her tongue to say. "You won, get off!"

"No," Naraku said, brushing a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her face. "The fun has only just begun." Kagome tried to free herself from his grip, but he only jarred her arm and watched with sick pleasure as her face contorted with pain. "You're a pretty one, aren't you?" he said, looking at her as if he wasn't a minute from killing her. "Like Kikyo almost."

"Fuck you," she snapped. Then she spat in his face. Naraku roared, pushing her back. Kagome fell to the ground hard, but she scrambled to her feet and started running. Naraku charged after her, ignoring the calls from the others in the stadium. The tournament staff followed, trying to prevent a disaster. But they weren't quick enough.

Naraku caught Kagome before she had gotten to far, grabbing a fistful of her hair and pulling until she had to stop. She bit hard into her bottom lip to keep from crying out, drawing blood that ran down her chin. She didn't care anymore about good sportsmanship or rules. She scratched at Naraku's face, tried to bit his hand, kicked and struck out randomly. Anything to get free. He laughed at most of her attempts.

When she did finally connect, scratching into his face so hard it drew blood, he grabbed her with both hands and slammed her against the wall of the arena itself. The tournament staff were almost upon them, but Naraku wasn't finished with his fun. He looked around for an exit, but there was only doors were blocked.

"We'll have to take a window, my dear," he told her, grinning like a madman. Kagome looked at him in horror as he picked her up and through her through the window next to them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All Inuyasha could see was Naraku and Kagome, in the far back of the arena. The staff was chasing after them , shouting about unlawful conduct. Inuyasha didn't give a fuck about the rules, all that matted was that Kagome's life was in danger, and he couldn't do shit to help her. Heart in his throat, he grabbed his crutches and moved as fast as he could from the seats. Kikyo followed him with a horrified look.

It took him a minute to get down and past the rest of the onlookers, but when he did, he froze. The entire arena was suddenly filled by the sound of crashing glass and Kagome's scream. It was the kind of scream that was ripped from a person, the kind of scream that left those who heard it in physical pain. Inuyasha saw then what had happened. Naraku had thrown her through the window of the arena--a few of the jagged pieces of class bore trails of her blood--and then he followed her.

"No." It was a whispered word, one of unbelievable acceptance. He couldn't comprehend the thought that Kagome--_his_ Kagome--was about to be murdered and he couldn't save her. 

"Come on!" Kikyo said suddenly. Yusan was there as well, come from his grandfather's side and to the arena floor. He was grabbing Inuyasha by the arm, tossing it over his shoulders and hoisting him up to move faster.

"We have to get outside," he said to the two of them. Kikyo nodded, taking Inuyasha's other side. The three made their way outside as fast as they could.It was just fast enough to see a dark figure go streaking by the front of the arena.

Kagome.

Her clothes were torn in jagged lines. Blood oozed from her in several places, including a deep slice on her thigh and a few shallower slices on her arms and face. She was still clutching her arm. She looked behind her fearfully, watching as Naraku gave chase. Her heart was beating a mile a minute, fear and adrenaline were the only things that kept her moving. 

The sky had grown dark since they had gone inside, and rain was just now beginning to fall in a downpour upon the grounds. Kagome had to get inside, she had to hide, she had to do something! Her mind wouldn't let her rest. Her body wouldn't let her stop. She had to keep moving.

For a moment, she made for the temple, but she slipped and would have fallen if she hadn't caught herself with her bad arm. Pain exploded in her body, her entire form was shocked and shaking violently, but she still kept moving. Naraku was right on her tail.

"Where are you going Kagome?" Naraku called out as he followed her. "We're not finished yet!" 

She panted, kept running, trying to find a place to hide. The temple was so close. If she could just get inside!

"Come back here!"

So close, she was almost there!

"Gotcha!" Naraku laughed, grabbing her around the waist three steps from the temple walls. She screaming, kicking and striking, but he only laughed and began hauling her away from the sanctuary she had sought. Tears ran from her eyes, disguised by the rain. Her energy was nearly spent, Kagome was almost devoid of the strength she needed to fight back. She was really going to die.

He was pulling her toward a small building near the temple. It was a simple wooden shack, a place used for storage. He new it was vacant, a perfect place to finish up with this _fight_. Kagome had gone limp in his arms and he knew she would no longer be able to fight back. She wouldn't fight him as he put his hands around her smooth, innocent neck and felt it crack. 

When they reached the building, the tournament staff had just reached the temple and began their valiant search. They hadn't seen them enter. No one had. The rain would cover their tracks. It would give him enough time to finish. The sound would cover whatever little screams were still in her. It was perfect, couldn't have been better if he had planned it.

Of course, there was one thing he hadn't counted on in this split-second scheme. He was, once again, underestimating the power of his captive. He tossed Kagome to the floor, watching as she lay still. He smiled, and even chuckled as he moved in for the kill. 

Kagome waited, breathless, for him to get within range. The second he stepped close enough, she struck out with her leg, kicking him in the knee. Naraku cried out at the sudden assault and fell to his knees. Kagome kicked him again, this time in the stomach. When he doubled over, she kicked a third time in his face. Blood spurted from his nose, curses sprang from his lips. 

Kagome quickly scrambled to her feet. She might be on her last legs, but the fight was far from over. She stood over him, holding her arm. He expected her to kick him, strike out, then he could grab her again. Only Kagome surprised him. She rammed her side into the wall. A scream was ripped from her again as her shoulder slid once more into it's socket. She breathed hard, regaining the strength of her limbs.

Naraku was once more on his feet now. Kagome faced him, the blue fires of hell in her eyes. He was surprised when he felt tinglings of fear in the very pit of his stomach as he closed in. Kagome shook her head and closed her eyes., letting out a scream from the very center of her being as she ran forward with her head down. She rammed her good shoulder right into his gut . The force of the impact sent both fighters right through the flimsy wooden wall of the storage building and on to the rain soaked ground.

The tournament staff stopped their search when they saw them. The spectators, including Inuyasha, Yusan, and Kikyo, had also joined in the search. Now they all made their way toward the small building, now in a vein attempt to stop the death of one--or both--fighters.

Naraku lay on Kagome, pinning her to the ground with the sheer size of his body. "That wasn't very smart," he said roughly. Blood dripped from his face and the wounds on his body from where wood had pierced flesh. 

"Yes it was," Kagome said, pushing up with all that was left in her. It moved him only just enough so that he was now kneeling over her with his hands on either side of her head and she could pull her legs up beneath his bulk.

"What are you doing?" he asked in disgust, feeling her move under him.

"This," Kagome said, her eyes wide. Suddenly she struck out, kicking with all the strength of her legs. It flung Naraku off of Kagome and into the wall of the building. His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to yell, to curse and scream, but only blood came from his lips. He looked down and saw that a serrated spike of wood from the wall of the building had impaled him through the chest. 

Kagome watched with revulsion in her eyes as Naraku broke away from the wall, the wood still piercing his body. He took a few lumbering steps forward, hands blinding reaching out, eyes glazed and unseeing. He took a few final mouthfuls of air before he collapsed forward across Kagome. She yelled as the body fell on her, feeling the spike of wood push through the soft skin of her upper arm. 

"Help!" she screamed, fully drained of all energy. There was no strength left in her to remove the corpse from her. All she could do was wait for the staff--who came in a few moments and took the body of Naraku from the ground. They dragged him off like one would drag the dead body of an animal. 

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling the rain pour down and wash the blood from her skin. She was in a place beyond tears, but they still poured from her without notice. She could barely feel her limbs, moving was impossible. She wondered if this was what a person felt like before they died. All she had the strength to do was breathe. Then Inuyasha was there.

"Kagome? Kagome?!" His voice sounded distant, so far away she had to struggle to hear him even though his face was just coming into focus above her. 

She smiled up at him. "Hi." A few of the staff members came over and began looking her over, checking for serious injury. They were worried, she could tell by the look on their faces. It was because of the blood, and the wood splinter that had sliced her across the stomach. Kagome just kept Inuyasha's face in focus. He was worried and scared, looking over the shoulders of the staff members tending to her. She felt sleepy, but stayed awake.

"You're going to be ok," she heard him say. Kagome closed her eyes and sighed.

"I know," she whispered before blackness took her.

****

A/N: There we go folks! There is one more chapter, so keep the faith! In my hurry to put this out--because I have threats of death on me--I won't do a reviewer response this chapter. There will be one in the epilogue, for all my reviewers! Thanks for reading!


	18. Epilogue: What shall be, shall be

****

A/N: Well folks, here we are, the final chapter of my story. It's been so much fun writing this, and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have! You've all been the greatest readers that any author could have ever asked for. I'm announcing now that there is going to be a sequel! (Yay!) But it won't come out until after I finish _Curse of the Gypsy _and this Rurouni Kenshin story that I've written. Read at the end of the chapter for a preview of the sequel! 

****

Dedication: _For Chase. I hope you've found what you were looking for._

****

Disclaimer: Alas, I do not own Inuyasha, but I hope to one day, in the far, far future.

****

A Fighter's Story

Epilogue: What shall be, shall be

She saw only in shapes and shadows, barely knowing what was going on around her. She remembered the voices--not words, just voices--and she remembered being lifted and carried into a car. She remembered moving and finally slipping back into darkness again.

Now Kagome was at rest once more. Long before she opened her eyes, she could smell things around her. She could smell disinfectant and fabric softener, bad food and a hint of fruit juice. There was also the sweet, sugary smell of liquid medicine. Hospital smells. That was when she opened her eyes on the world and was nearly blinded by white.

When trying to sit up, Kagome felt sharp pains biting into her from several places. She was sore and tired and weak. She hated hospitals, but this would have to do until she was ready to get out of the bed. With a sigh, she lay her head against the pillow again. It was only then that she focused in on the room around her. There were some flowers on the tables around the room, and there was another person occupying the chair next to her bed, fast asleep, using his folded arms as a pillow. Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled to herself. She saw that his leg was propped up, and his knee was in a brace. A crutch lay against the wall. Like the stubborn ass that he was, he wouldn't leave her side until he was sure that she was all right, then he'd look after himself. It made that little place in Kagome's heart feel warm and fuzzy. Turning on to her side, Kagome snuggled into sleep, content and feeling better already.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kagome spent a week in the hospital, much to her annoyance. When they finally released her, Yusan arrived to pick her and Inuyasha up and bring them to the airport. They had missed their scheduled flight home, so the infinitely wealthy Dovon had bought them passage home on another flight. What was even more surprising was that the Dovon himself was waiting in the car as the two Americans got in.

"It does my heart good," he said when they sat opposite him and Yusan, "To see you both looking so well."

Kagome bowed her head because any lower would cause her torso a lot of pain. "You honor us with your presence, Dovon." 

Inuyasha nodded. "What she said."

The Dovon smiled warmly. "I am afraid that this is really a matter of business."

"Oh?" Kagome said. "This…doesn't have anything to do with…my match, does it?"

"Precisely," the Dovon said. At Kagome's fearful look, he reached over and patted her hand. "Do not worry, my girl, this isn't a reprimand." 

"It's not?"

"No," Yusan interrupted. "What Naraku did was beyond the breaking of rules. Pursuit outside of the ring is forbidden under any circumstances. You were only defending yourself, Kagome."

"If I'm not being punished for continuing my match outside the ring, then what business do we have?" she asked, confused. 

"A matter of awarding the winner," the Dovon continued. "Naraku legally won the match, but by breaking the rules of forcefully pursuing a disqualified fighter, his win is void."

"Hold it," Inuyasha said, looking for confirmation. "Are you saying, Kagome won?" 

"Precisely," the Dovon said with a smile and a nod. "Congratulations Mr. Dai, Miss Higurashi. You've done America proud."

Kagome was shocked, her hands brought up to cover her mouth. Inuyasha openly cheered. "Oh, Lord Dovon," Kagome said, her eyes filling for joy. 

"And that's not all," Yusan said, his grin contagious. "Not only are you awarded with the title and prize due to the champion of our tournament, we have also made a few changes around here."

"And that would be…?" Inuyasha prompted.

"As of now, and forever more, women are now eligible for entrance in the Kiyomatsu Tournament," the Dovon quoted in his most regal of voices. Kagome's eyes really did overflow at that. She had done it. Because of her blind stubbornness, she had changed four centuries of tradition. It was a good feeling.

"Also," Yusan said, only just remembering something. He dug in a briefcase, pulling out a small stack of legal documents and handing them over to Kagome. "These are for your committee of martial arts in America. If they still refuse to let you fight professionally, then we officially invite you to fight for us. And you as well, Mr. Dai."

There were no words that could describe the happiness in that car. Inuyasha and Kagome read over the papers quickly, blue and gold scanning black and white as fast as they could comprehend. There were a lot of incomprehensive sounds, mostly signaling joy. All they could do was shout, hug each other, then hug Yusan until everyone was laughing hysterically. It was, officially, the best day of Kagome and Inuyasha's lives.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Upon the arrival of their plane, Kagome and Inuyasha were met by the Houshi family. Rin and Shippou quickly scrambled over, yelled and hugging and jumping up and down. Kagome embraced Sango, and then Miroku, quickly telling both of them in the least words possible about what had happened. Inuyasha filled in the gaps. Soon, the family was all cheering, singing, and planning a huge celebration party in Grand Lake. 

That would be tomorrow. As of right then, Kagome and Inuyasha having spent countless hours on a plane, wanted to do nothing more than go home and sleep. The Houshi family drove them to Kagome's place, saying they'd make it no further. Once dropped off, Kagome had no doubt in her mind that Sango would be rushing over the legal work around the papers Yusan had given her, and Miroku would be calling everyone and their grandmother--telling how his two friends had won a famed tournament, and were now the proud owners of the Shikon Jewel, the rarest of all gems in the world.

"We're never going to hear the end of it now," Kagome commented after she took a hot shower and dressed for sleep.

"Did you expect anything less?" Inuyasha asked--already clean and changed. He lounged on her couch leisurely, flipping through the channels on the TV with disinterest. His eyes were drawn to Kagome every few seconds, so he just turned it off.

"No, not really," she confessed. Kagome happily collapsing on to the couch next to him. She had taken a painkiller before, when her stitches started hurting, but now she was feeling blissfully numb. As it was, the doctors forbad her from any time of strenuous physically activity for at least three weeks--a week after the stitches were taken out. That pretty much banished the wicked ideas floating inside her head. With a sigh, she snuggled next to Inuyasha, her arms loosely around his waist and her head on his shoulder. "I could sleep for a week."

"You and me both," he agreed. Mindful of her injuries, he circled his arms around her and sighed. "But we'll have to make the rounds tomorrow."

"Rounds?"

"Well, you know," he said with a half-shrug. "Your dad, Sango's family, Miroku and the kids. They'll all be clamoring to congratulate us."

"Well, we did win a hefty sum of money, and the coveted Shikon Jewel…which has to be worth a few grand." 

He snorted. "We're not pawning it, no matter how much booze you want."

"No," Kagome denied. "I've given up the booze. Honest."

Inuyasha pulled back enough to look her in the eye. "I have your word on that? No more binging?"

Kagome held up two fingers. "Scouts Honor."

"You know," he smirked. "I seem to recall that." Kagome only grinned back and him, then laughed.

"Okay, okay, seriously. I promise."

Satisfied, Inuyasha nodded and brought her close to him again. "Good. Can't have you getting tipsy at the engagement party."

Kagome blinked, pulling away from him with a confused. "Pardon me?" 

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed himself, covering his face with his hands. "I wasn't going to ask you until tomorrow."

"Ask me what?" Kagome prompted, eagerly sitting in attention and leaning closer so that her face was inches from his. Her heartbeat had sped up considerably. "Ask me what, ask me what?"

Inuyasha looked at her with an adorably apprehensive expression, biting his bottom lip in hesitation. Kagome smiled encouragingly and he sighed. "You seem, I'm a little nervous right now," he explained rationally. "I want to ask you to marry me, but I'm a little scared about it. Considering both of our histories, we're not the greatest when it comes to the love thing. You've been married, I was engaged…it's a little intimidating."

"Well," Kagome said, taking a few deep breaths to steady herself. "If it helps, I'm going to say yes."

"That helps a lot," he said with a relieved smile. "So, Kagome Higurashi," he said dramatically. "I would gallantly fall to one knee but I'm a little indisposed, you understand." Kagome laughed and nodded, waiting for him to continue. "I don't have a ring or anything, not now anyway, but it would…mean more to me than I have words to say…if you would marry me."

Kagome paused a moment, just to make him sweat, to look pensive. She acted as though she really had to think it over. After he fidgeted for the third time, she resisted no longer. Tossing her arms lazily around his neck and pulling him in, she let her kiss speak for her.And that was how they got engaged. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were married a month later, in Grand Lake, in Kagome's very backyard beneath her mother's lilacs. It was a very simple ceremony. Sango stood as Maid of Honor, Rin was the flower girl, Shippou the Ring bearer. Miroku and Kohaku stood as Inuyasha's groomsmen. Souta was there, with Hiko and Tekkai Ataris, come from Japan on Kagome's heartfelt request. Even Cow, Kagome's beloved dog, stood in attendance, a white bow about his neck. 

Toutousai gave the bride away, but before he did, he pulled her aside for a final moment of father-daughter wisdom.

"Are you sure that this is what you want Kagome?" he asked, searching the sapphire depths of his beloved daughter's eyes.

"Yes Daddy," she said without a moment's hesitation. Her entire form radiated pure happiness. It did a father's heart good.

"You know I don't like him," he said gruffly. Kagome threw her arms about him and hugged her father. As he held her, she whispered in his ear, "You liked the last one. I'm allowed one bad boy."

"But I didn't expect you to marry the bad boy," he grumbled in response, releasing her.

Kagome beamed. "You always said I was an unusual girl."

Toutousai shook his head and laughed. "Be happy Kagome."

"I will, Daddy." 

And so he walked her down the aisle to meet her future. A future that was found in Inuyasha. Everyone agreed that Kagome was a beautiful bride and Inuyasha was a dashing groom. No one could deny that they loved each other beyond doubt. It was especially strong because it had been so hard won. Now, with darkness behind them, they looked ahead for a new beginning. This time, there would walk the lonely road of life with someone at their side. 

****

~~The End~~

A/N: *cries hysterically* It's over! *sniffles* I can't believe it. After so much work and love…it's over. I dunno if it came out as good as I wanted. What do all of you think? Remember, this is not the end…it is only a beginning. As promised, here is the preview for the sequel--once again, the sequel won't be started until after I finish _Curse of the Gypsy_, and possibly another story I'm planning.

__

Preview for**: Another Fighter's Story**

Inuyasha and Kagome have been enjoying the first year of married life without much incident. Their careers have flourished since Kagome's reestablishment and Inuyasha's return from retirement. Life works in unexpected ways sometimes, and theirs is a life that never runs smooth. Toutousai--Kagome's beloved father--has finally pushed his injured back to it's limits and gone over. Kagome must return to Grand Lake, where the people still think of her only as a disturbed and unnatural girl, in order to save her family dojo from being taken over by a committee sponsored chain headed by a mysterious ex-fighter. It seems that Toutousai has been keeping more than poor health from Kagome when she discovers how deeply in debt that the beloved martial arts school is in. Now, she and Inuyasha must face foes both inside and outside of the ring to protect Kagome's home and her father's legacy.

****

Notes: I received a request that no kids be in this story--apart from Rin and Shippou, their won't be. Also, for all you Sesshomaru fans--yes, he will be in this one! *yay!* Suggestions are welcome!

****

Special thanks to all my readers:

**Anonymously Anonymous**

****

Najou 

**Leomae**

****

**LilNezumi LilInu**

****

**Deadly Tears**

****

Josie 

**KireiHanyou Ko**

****

**SilentSlayer**

****

IridescentEverdream

**Inuyashafanaticlmv**

****

**setsuna-3000**

****

**blah-girl-bored2death**

****

**Kali the Goth Goddess**

****

**hyperchica11**

****

**Chitiko**

****

**celestial-x**

****

**Miko Sakura-sama**

****

fghg 

... 

**wyldwolfrose03**

****

**fuzzy purple people**** (Sierra)**

**midnight43**

****

**inuphoria**

****

**sweet little country girl**

****

shorty40 

**Lilo**

****

**Ayrith**

****

Rome34 

**shadowcat15**

****

**Calendar**

****

tsunami-chan 

**Kawaii Youkai**

****

bbeeffffccaakkee 

**Name1**

****

**Eclipseon**

****

**Anti [.] Poptarts**

****

**Kaze no Kizu**

****

**Solin**

****

**Paper stars**

****

Teeny 

chibilee 

**Nite1**

****

**Paper stars**

****

hihi 

**star0704**

****

**Sparrow of the Damned**

****

yasha21 

**jschu25**

****

**WitchChild425**

****

**Angel81**

****

blondechik736 

**Sakura onto Hitomi**

****

SNiffles 

Lover 

pain

**Pinky4**

****

**Crystal jade2**

****

sizzlinghotcat 

**amberescence**

****

**Geminia**

****

**Peanut Gallery - Alaska's Own**

****

**Enchantr3ss**

****

**Zonza**

****

**Michi-Chan6**

****

**Blackdragonrider**

****

**Silver Magiccraft**

****

angel of light and darkness

**Riath**

****

**Green Bird 2071**

****

Amethyst Hanyou 

**crew-hanyou**

****

vietworrior4ever 

**Akita Inu**

****

TsukinoInu

lazy shatteredjade 

**Terenity Rose**

****

toxic waste 

^___^ 

**hyperchica11**

****

**FireBringer**

****

**drake220**

****

ashaome

**Lonewolfsblossom**

****

**KharmaSmack**

****

**Hana-maru285**

****

**Love-Inuyasha**

****

**shatteredjade**

****

scerpixy5

Panther

Allison

**Blood Unicorn 15**

****

**LadyCatBailey**

****

**SimplyTurquoise**

****

**Moonlight Shadow4**

****

Sameru 

aznchick 

Kuri 

**babygirl20008**

****

Angel girl5 

arkygurl 

**Akai Kiniro**

****

**inutikidudez**

****

Moi 

SUGAR03 

**nytefyre15**

To anyone I may have forgotten, and to everyone who read but never reviewed, thank you anyway! Special Thanks to Switchfoot for their horrifically awesome song 'Dare you to Move' after which I wrote this song. And, I do hope you all will come back and read my future works. Love ya all, my readers! *cries tears of joy* 


End file.
